New York Nights
by LilleSkutt
Summary: Gabriella is a poor bartender at the club New York Nights. Troy is a famous basketballplayer. They weren't meant to meet, but they did. Was that night going to change everything or nothing at all? More summary inside. TROYELLA!
1. Goodbye Mr Stalker

**Hi! Here's my new story New York Nights! It's about Troyella (of course). Troy is the captain of the basketball-team Knicks in New York. Gabriella is a young and poor bartender at the bar New York Nights. One night they meet, but will it change anything? **

**Important facs: Gabriella is about 22 years old and is best friends with Sharpay. Troy is about 25/26 years old and is friends with Chad and Zeke (that plays in Knicks). Chad is married to Taylor. No one went to High School Together.**

**Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters in it and blabla...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_New York Nights_**

**Chapter 1 – Goodbye Mr Stalker**

_Gabriella's point of view_

"Hey Sandra!" I screamed through the loud music that was filling the club. The blonde girl in front of me looked up. "Can you fetch me that bottle?" I added shouting and pointed at a bottle half-full with Bacardi Razz. Sandra picked it up and through it to me. If I hadn't been working at this place six days a week for a whole year I would never have catched it. Lucky me I was one hell of a bartender.

"Nice catch, hottie!" I heard someone say close to me. I saw a man smile at me. He looked very familiar but I couldn't place him anywhere. I raised my eyebrows - _hottie_?

"Thank you" I answered sarcastic. "So you want anything to drink?" I added absent when I saw the empty place in front of him.

"Sure. I'll have a beer" He said and continued to smile. "How about you guys?" I heard him say just as I was about to get him a beer. I turned around and noticed the four guys behind him.

"Beer for me too" One of them said. He had a big curly afro, that was the first thing I noticed. He was familiar aswell. Maybe they had been here some night before. I really didn't care about it much..

"Yeah, same here" Another said and took a seat next to his curly friend.

"Me too" A third said and smiled seducitive. I sighed to myself. It always had to be some drunk assholes here every damn night.

"And why would I break the trend?" The last one said. He had dark skin and he smiled at me too. _I sure do know all of these guys from somewhere!_ Even though I was certain I knew them - I didn't like them.

"So, five beers coming right up" I said in a sweet voice and smiled falsly. As soon as I turned my face away from them I rolled my eyes and started to fill five glasses with beer.

"That'll be twentyfive bucks" I said when I carried the glasses to them. One of them picked up his wallet and started to count his dollars. It was the guy who had talked to me first.

"So sweetheart, what are you doing later?" He asked in a charming tone. I laughed falsly and crossed my arms.

"Let's see, when I quit working here around four a clock I have to throw out a few waisted guys – very alike you - before I can walk home and pick up my one year old kid from her babysitter. And when I get home I am very lucky if I can get some sleep before she wakes up and I have to take care of her. After that I get back here like I do six days a week, all year long, and work all night" I told him in a very tired tone. The thing with the kid always made the guys stop hitting on me. He laughed a little and handed me a houndred dollar bill.

"Keep the change, sweetcheeks" He said and smiled. My jaw dropped.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" I asked shocked.

"Nope" He answered simple.

"You're not going to get this back now, you know that? Right?" I said and took the bill and stuffed it down my back-pocket.

"Don't want it back" He said and grinned. "I'm Troy Bolton" He added and reached out his hand to me. _Troy Bolton!?_ _The famous basketball-star Troy Bolton? I knew I had seen him before!_

"I know" I said simple and observed him, without taking his hand. He laughed self-confident.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

"No" I said and shrugged. Was I supposed to love him and be friendly to him all because he was famous? I say not. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Well then sweetcheeks, how about you give me your phone-number and maybe we can do something that day when you are free?" He said and smiled cocky. Sweetcheeks most be the most annoying thing I have ever been called! And I have been called a lot of things… I disliked him even more and more. Didn't the kid-thing scare him away?

"Sure!" I said falsly and he looked very glad. "Let me just grab a pen" I said and kneeled down to look inside my purse. I took out a black ink pen and raised to be face to face with him. I grapped his chin and started to write on his forehead.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked a little scared.

"Giving you my phone-number?" I twittred and continued to write. I backed a few steps and looked at my master-piece. 'I am a penis' was written with large letter over his forehead and I had drawn a little penis at the end aswell. All of his friends started to laugh and I looked at him with a big smile.

"I have a feeling this is not your phone-number?" He almost whispered and smiled uncomfortable. I grinned victoriously.

"You have, haven't you?" I laughed out falsly. "Bye now" I added laughing and waved one hand at him before he walked away. Thank God he left me alone now.

"Can you believe this guy?" I said to my blonde friend Sandra who was the one I was closest to of all the people who worked here. She laughed at me.

"What about him?" She said while she was mixing two drinks to an odler couple.

"He thinks just because he is famous and is worth like billions of dollars I'll be all over him" I said and snorted. I leaned against the bar and looked at her.

"I would have been" She said and smiled dreamingly.

"Oh please! He is just so full of himself!" I shouted in protest.

"Come on Gabriella, he is very hot, very rich and he seemed to want you pretty bad" She explained mockingly.

"You watched us?" I exclaimed. I didn't care if he was rich and hot, I didn't want any guy-trouble in my life right now. I had had too much of that already. Besides, I would never ever even consider to date a guy like him.

"Of course I watched you! Helluu? It's Troy Bolton!" She laughed out and I felt a knock on my shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to work, Montez?" Rick. My boss. Oh shit! I turned around and smiled a little.

"Yes, I'm just about to.." I started to say while I took one step to get away from him. He really scared me.

"Not so fast, missy!" He took a grip of my shoulder and looked at me sternly. This really reminded me about school, when a teacher caught you doing something you wasn't aloud to do.

"I've got complains.." He began to say and looked at me angry. I swallowed. "..from a certain Troy Bolton" He finished and put his hands on his hip. How could a complain have gotten to him _that_ fast?

"Really? What about?" I tried to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Did you write 'I am a penis' on his forehead!?" He shouted furious. I laughed nervous.

"I draw one too, don't forget that!" I said trying to be funny. Didn't bite.

"Gabriella!" He yelled. "If he never shows up here again you'll get fired!" He added and I sighed of terror. I couldn't lose this job! Although, when I thought about it, he had threathend to fire me tons of times before.

"You can't fire me just because he doesn't like your bar!" I protested offended.

"No, but I can fire you for scaring him away!" He defended himself.

"He was harassing me!" I said grumpy.

"Honey, if Troy Bolton wants to harass you, he's aloud to harass you" He said taunting. _Well thank you very much! _Jerk.

"I thought you were a Lakers-fan, not a Knicks-fan?" I wondered, trying to make him a little less angry at me.

"I am" He answered simple.

"Then why do you want Troy Bolton in your bar? See, I did you a favour when I 'scared' him away!" I exclaimed and smiled at him.

"I don't want Troy Bolton in my bar, I want as many people as possible in my bar and if Troy Bolton is here – don't you think lots of people will be running here every night to see if he comes back? I only care about the money, sweetheart" He said and scoffed. I snorted. He was such a pig.

"So you see, if any other famous person wants to hit on you – let's just say that if you don't hit back it will come out on your paycheck" He said and pinshed my cheek before walking away.

"Oh I'll hit them alright" I mumbled to myself before getting back to work.

* * *

The nights went by - Rick kept giving me these angry looks when I was sloppy at work, drunk guys kept being assholes and so on. No famous came to the bar though, so I didn't have to have another argument with Rick. It took a few nights without any Troy Bolton showing up. I don't know why but I hung myself up on that all the time. He just got on my nerves so badly! I really didn't understand. There was times when other guys were even worse. He was nothing compared to some of them. I was glad he didn't show up, Rick was the difference. Of course, every dream has it ending. Mine ended _too_ fast.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled to myself before kneeling down. I crawled up and sat myself with my back to inside of the bar, not wanting anyone on the other side of it to see me. "Shit, shit, shit" I mumbled. _Why did I react like this? Jeez, I wasn't a baby!_

"Talking to yourself?" Sandra bent down and looked at me teasingly.

"Bolton and his companions are back" I hissed helpless to her. "Can you take them for me?" I begged.

"Nu-huh. They're sitting at your corner. I have full hands over here" She said and laughed.

"I thought you would be all over him if you got your chance?" I asked confused. "Here's your chance woman!"

"Duh? I have a boyfriend, remember?" She said and rolled her eyes.

"You are weird" I mumbled grumpy.

"Hey, I'm not the one hiding from the costumers!" She defended herself and got back up on her feet. I sighed loudly and got up me too. I saw how _he_ looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What can I do for you?" I asked coldly and picked up five glasses when I walked unwillingly up to them. It was the same gang that had been here the night before.

"Why hello sweetcheeks!" Bolton exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. That sweetcheeks thing really started to tick me off..

"What you can do for me? Hmm, let's see… You can do a lot of things, do you want me to say them all?" He said flirtatiously and the others laughed. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him.

"I see you got the ink away from your face, that's _so _good for you!" I exclaimed sarcastic and smiled falsly.

"Yeah, it took time though" He said just as sarcastic and rubbed his forehead with one of his hands.

"What can I get you?" I said in a non-interested tone.

"I'll have a Pears Garden" I heard the curly-headed say. I couldn't remember his name though.

"Me too!" Another said and a third agreed.

"I'll just have a Gin and Tonic" The fourth said and I looked at Troy Bolton who was the last to order.

"And I'll have Sex on the Beach" He said and smiled seducitive. I rolled my eyes and started mixing the drinks.

"So are you never going to tell me your name?" I heard him ask me and I looked up.

"Nope" I answered simple and smiled. Why would I tell him my name? He was like world-famous, he could get almost any girl he wanted. Why _my _name?

"You are tricky, you know that sweetcheeks? But I don't give up so easy" He answered and smiled back.

"I have noticed" I mumbled to myself and gave them their drinks.

"Fiftytwo dollars and fifty cents" I said and watched how they all paid for themselves.

"I'll see you around" Troy mumbled to me before they disappeard to the dancefloor.

"I hope not" I sighed and closed my eyes hard.

The night went on, some drunk guys began to fight and I was the one who had to stop them. On top of it all, one of them spilled all their beer all over me, making me disgusting. Really what I needed, on a night like this. There were houndreds of people in the bar and it was warm and loud. I never got a break since people were ordering all the time. My hair was a mess, my clothes was all dirty and I was exhausted when I finally got to quit. Sandra walked with me out of the bars backdoor where a taxi was waiting on her to get her home. I walked. I only lived five minutes away from here so it was no problem with walking.

"Bye sweetie, take care!" She screamed before jumping in to the cab.

"Bye!" I answered and waved at her. When the car drove off, I started to walk down the empty street.

"I tought you'd never show up" I heard a voice behind me and I quickly turned around, with my heart raised.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the living shit out of me!" I screamed when I saw Troy walk out from the darkness. I don't know why, but I wasn't afraid of him. If it would have been any other guy I would have.

"You look good" He said after inspecting my body from top to toe.

"You need glasses" I said and started to walk away from him.

"Are you going to walk around all alone in the middle of the night?" He asked and I heard his footsteps behind me wich only meant one thing – he was following me.

"Yep" I said when he walked up besides me.

"Then I have to walk with you, make sure nothing happens to you" He said and smiled.

"Thanks, but it's OK" I said and turned right. He followed me like a little dog.

"What if someone jumps on you? Rape you?" He said dramatic.

"Yeah right" I mumbled and rolled my eyes. I always walked home, I had walked every night since I started this job. If nothing had happened to me by now, it never would.

"See, those could possibly have raped you if you were alone. Now when they saw me walking next to you they are afraid to try" He said and pointed at a gang with teenage-boys.

"They are like thirteen! They should be in bed by now" I exclaimed and shoke my head.

"Well, you never now with the kids these days!" He said defending. "Hey, what about those!?" He added and pointed at two people walking our way. "Don't they look like rapers?"

"They are two old ladies!" I hissed at him and sighed. "Besides, maybe it's you I should be worried about. What if you are the one who's going to rape me?" I added sarcastic. He started to think for himself.

"No, I'm not really in the raping-mood today" He said on joke and I shoke my head at him.

"I thought people were stalking you, not the other way around?" I exclaimed when he wouldn't leave me alone. He just laughed at me. "You're seriously going to stalk me home?" I added hesitant and he nodded. "You don't even know my name" I finished and snorted.

"But I would if you told me it" He pointed out wisely.

"Fine. Gabriella Montez" I said unwillingly and he smiled really big.

"That's like Spanish, right?" He said and I looked at him weird.

"Yeah?" I said questionly.

"Haha! Chad owes me fifty bucks! He thought you were Italian, I thought you were Spanish! I won!" He exclaimed and I still looked at him weirdly. They had a bet on me?

"You had a bet on me?" I said out loud.

"Well, if that's how you see it" He said and shrugged his shoulders. He noticed I stopped in front of an apartment street door and he stopped too.

"So, it's here you live?" He asked and looked up and the big apartment house.

"No, here's where the babysitter lives. I have to run up and get my daughter" I said and smiled. His jaw kind of dropped a little, even though he didn't want to show it.

"I thought you were kidding about that kid-thing?" He said when I entered the code to get inside. Hah! He thought I lied about it! I didn't..

"Nope" I said simple and opened the door. Before I could shut it in his face he had slinked inside and gave me a proud smile. "Seriously, you are stalking me!" I added in a lower voice. I didn't want to wake up the people living there. I walked up one stair, with him following me. I stopped outside the first door up the stairs and knocked lightly. Just seconds later it opened.

"Hi Lucy" I whispered to the old lady in the doorway.

"Hello Gabriella" She said and smiled at me. "Who is this young man?" She added right after she noticed Troy.

"No one important" I mumbled quick and cold before he could answer.

"Well, I'm gonna get her. She's sleeping like a little angel" Lucy said and disappeard inside the apartment. Just a few seconds later she came out with my beautiful little daughter. Sixteen months old. I felt terrible leaving her all the nights, but I had to do something to pay the rent.

"Thank you so much once again! Here" I said and handed her twenty dollars.

"You know how much I like her, it's no problem" She said and handed her to me. I grabbed the bag that was standing inside the door with her toys, diapers and other stuff.

"Bye!" I whispered and started walking down the stairs.

"Goodbye Gabriella" I heard her say before shutting the door. I had almost forgot Troy being there too.

"She's cute, what's her name?" He said and rubbed her head.

"God! She's a baby not a dog!" I exclaimed when I noticed how carless he was.

"Sorry" He mumbled regrettable. "I' not good with children" He explained while he held out the door for me.

"I've noticed" I mumbled.

"Here, let me take that" He said and took the bag away from me. "So, what's her name then?" He added and looked at me while we continued walking down the dark and empty streets.

"Amy Michelle" I said and saw how she slowly opened her eyes. "Hi baby girl! Mommy is taking us home" I said in a sweet voice to her and stroke her back. "Now go back to sleep again" I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"How old is she?" He asked after a while of silence.

"Sixteen months. Almost seventeen" I answered and looked up at him. Seriously, why was he walking me home? I still didn't get it.

"And why isn't it her dad who's taking care of her at the nights?" He asked interested.

"Because he never stuck around long enough to even meet her" I answered and looked away. "Well, here's where I live" I said and stopped outside another apartment-house. It was only a block away from where Lucy lived. Very close to the bar too.

"Are you going to give me your number now? For real?" He asked and smiled a little.

"No" I said and giggled.

"Then are you going to invite me in?" He changed and looked at me with an interested look.

"No" I said again and smiled big. I entered the code and opened the door. "Thank you, though, for making sure I didn't get raped" I added sarcastic and he gave me my bag.

"I know where you live now, you know that don't you?" He said and grinned.

"Yeah, that's what's bothers me" I answered and laughed. "Now I have to move" I said on joke and looked at him.

"I see you soon" He almost whispered when I walked inside.

"Goodbye Mr Stalker" I said teasingly before the door was shut. I swallowed hard when I walked up the many stairs with Amy on my hip to get to my door. _Is Troy Bolton really interested in me or am I just having I really weird dream?_

* * *

**So, what do you think fo it? Remember to review so I know if someone reads it:)**

**Bye! 3**


	2. A friend in need

**Thanks you so much for all the reviews you gave me! Never thought so many would read this :) Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy :)**

**Remember to review on this one aswell, love to read the reviews :) **

**And I have to correct a mistake I did in the past chapter! I told you Chad and Taylor were married - they're not. Just together like any other "unmarried" couple. :)**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own HSM or any character in it..**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A friend in need**

_Troy's point of view_

The sun was shining right in to my eyes. I couldn't really understand what I was doing here. What was it with this woman that was so great? The door opened and she walked out.

"Hello there" I said charmingly and she flew one inch up in the air.

"You keep scaring me!" She shouted and looked at me.

"Yeah, that's what it takes to see you" I said and smiled.

"Well, I really don't want to see you so you can stop it" She said coldly and walked down the step outside the door. _Playing hard to get, was she?_ She had the kid with her, sitting there all quiet on her hip.

"Where are you going, sweetcheeks?" I asked interested and teasingly and walked away from my standing position leaning against the wall.

"Buying diapers" She answered simple and started to walk away. "And stop calling me sweetcheeks!" She added frustrated and looked at me annoyed. I laughed and followed her. I really was a stalker, wasn't I?

"Can I join you?" I asked and smiled hopefully at her.

"If I say no will you leave me alone then?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, not really" I answered after a little while of thinking.

"Then what's the point answering?" She said despondently and irritated. I laughed at her. She was really cute when she was irritated. I should know, she had never been friendly to me the few times we had met.

"Hi little Amy" I said and stroke the babys black curls. She looked just like her mother, only with darker hair. She just smacked with her lips and let out a cute little giggle before throwing her tiny arms around Gabriella's neck.

"Mommy!" She said in her baby-voice and Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, that's just mommys annoying friend. Don't pay any attention to him, honey" She said, mostly mocking to me.

"So I am a friend now?" I pointed out teasingly.

"No, but I can't say any bad words in front of the baby" She answered and looked down at little Amy. A silence broke out. I didn't know what to say else. I – Troy Bolton – was mute. I was the one who always had something to say back! We walked rest of the way towards the supermarket in silence. It was only a few blocks away.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as we walked inside. I looked up at her. "Look, they are taking pictures at us!" She whispered, stopped walking and pointed at three men with each a big camera.

"Welcome to my world" I sighed and led her in to the store. "Those are papparazzis" I added mumbling and saw how she pressed Amy closer to herself. "You, my lady, are going to be in every papers tomorrow if I know right."

"Great" She mumbled and looked up at me. "You can't even go to the store without they following you?" She added with a bit of sympathy on her voice. I shoke my head and we walked towards the baby-department.

"Just ignore them" I said when an other came up in front of us.

"I have them!" She said and held up a big package with diapers with her free hand.

"Let me take them" I insisted when I saw how she was struggeling with holding Amy with one arm and her purse and the diapers with another. "You never use a perambulator?" I added asking.

"Oh, of course I do! But not when I'm going these short distances, then it's just easier to carry her" She explained as we got closer to the cashier. I gave the package of diapers to the her.

"Eleven dollars and fiftythree cents" The old woman said as she chewed a gum. I looked at Gabriella and saw that she had a little bit of trouble of taking out her wallet.

"Here" I said, pulled out a twenty and saw how Gabriella looked at me shocked.

"Eight dollars and fortyseven cents back" The old lady said bored. I took the change and walked with Gabriella out of the store.

"Thanks" She said and smiled at me. I laughed a little.

"No problemo" I looked at her and smiled. "So, you want to grab a coffie or something on the way back?" I asked – hoping she would agree.

"As long as you are paying" She joked and grinned. We walked down the street that led away from the supermarket towards a little café Gabriella recommended.

"So, were you in love with Amy's father?" I asked of interest as we walked at the crowded Manhattan streets. I knew some papparazzis were taking pictures somewhere near us, but I didn't care. I were too used to them.

"I don't really know you well enough to talk about him" She said and smiled at me.

"Alright then. Let's talk about something else" I smiled back at her. "What's your favorite color?" I asked out of nothing and she giggled a little. _Dumb question Troy Bolton…_

"My favorite color?" She repeated. "Jeez, I don't know. Pink or purple I guess. Atleast those were my favorites when I was a kid" She told me and smiled. "Yours?"

"I have no idea.." I laughed out.

"We're here" She interrupted and started to walk into a little uncrowdy café. It was really homie and cute.

"Hi Jim!" She greeted when a older man with a big mustache came out and took a place behind the desk.

"Hello Gabriella" He said and his look fastned on me. I smiled nervous when his eyes grew bigger and bigger. "Troy Bolton!?" He shouted and ran out towards us. "I am a big fan! That goal you did against the Bulls two weeks ago was amazing! My son Thomas really loves you, could you please sign this for him?" He started to ramble and held out his notebook to me. He grabbed a pen and I wrote down my autograph quickly.

"Thanks" I said quiet and smiled.

"No thank you!" He said and looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Jim.. calm down" Gabriella mumbled through close-bitten theeth.

"I didn't know you were friends with Troy Bolton - the best basketball player in the world - Gabriella!" He exclaimed and walked back behind the desk.

"Yeah, me neither" I heard her mumble to herself and I smiled big.

"What can I get you? Anything – on the house" That Jim guy said and looked at me fascinated.

"Oh please! You don't have to do that. I'll just have a chocolate ice-cream, and please let me pay" I told him as this place looked like it would go bankrupt any minute.

"Alrighty, if you insist… A chocolate ice-cream, coming right up! And for you Gabi? And little Amy maybe want something?" He babbled.

"A coffee for me, you know how I want it, and maybe just a mashed banana for Amy. I fed her just before we left" She said and change side from her right to her left to carry her.

"OK, pay together or separate?" He asked and looked at us.

"Together" I said quickly and looked down at Gabriella.

"Then it'll be fourteen and fifty" He informed us and I handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change" I said friendly before the three of us took a seat. We got what we ordered not so long after we got seated.

"So, your nickname is Gabi?" I asked her when we got our orders. I was thinking about when that Jim had called her Gabi.

"Yeah" She answered simple and smiled. We started to talk about other things.

"So, do your parents live here in New York?" I asked her after a while of chit-chatting.

"No, they live down in Los Angeles" She told me while she was feeding Amy, who was sitting in her knee, of the mashed banana.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy" Amy pladdered in a baby-voice and giggled.

"Yeah, she doesn't say very much. Mommy, lookie, doll, Lucy and dog is the things she can say" Gabriella informed me and smiled at her daughter lovingly. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and Gabriella grabbed her purse quickly. Her cellphone was ringing.

"Gabriella" She answered it. "Sharpay calm down, I can't understand a word what you are saying" She spoke to the phone after a few seconds. _I wonder who Sharpay is?_

"It's my friend, she just broke up with her boyfriend" She whispered to me. "Here, take Amy" She added and lifted Amy up and pushed her into my arms.

"What?" I asked shocked and she smiled at me.

"You know the unsaid code, Troy. Always help a friend in need. I'll be right back" Was what she said before disappearing down a few stairs that led to the ladys toilets. Always help a friend in need..? Yeah right. She didn't help me! And I was friend - almost. I was in strong need of help anyways. I had a freakin baby in my arms!

"I'm not good with children!" I screamed after her.

"Hellu" I said hesitating to Amy who was now sitting with her faced to me in my lap and who's face was all covered in banana. "Want some ice-cream?" I asked carefully and held out my spoon filled with chocolate ice-cream in front of her.

* * *

Gabriella came up from the toilet, what felt like centuries later, and rescued me from the baby. I had almost never held in a baby before in my life and I didn't know how to handle them. We walked out of the café and towards her apartment a while later. 

"So, _now_ can you give me your phone-number?" I asked when we stopped outside the door. She smiled big and secretive and shoke her head.

"Then here's mine" I said and wrote down my number on a one dollar bill. It was the only paper I had on me. "Don't hesitat to call" I added friendly and gave it to her.

"I won't" She answered and looked down at the number. "I wonder how much I would get for this on eBay?" She added to herself but looked up at me seconds later and laughed.

"I sure do hope for your sake you joked" I said teasingly.

"You'll never know that, now will you?" She said and blinked with one eye. "Bye" She added and opened the door.

"Bye" I mumbled and smiled to myself. There was something about her I just couldn't resist. Was it love at first sight?

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of it :)**

**Bye!**


	3. A blinddate

**Gosh! I can't believe how many reviews I have so far! I love you guys :) I love the reviews! Here's chapter 3 as a reward (I wrote this chapie instead of doing my math-homework so I really hope you enjoy it). That's the thing - I started school yesterday! So if it takes a few more days than usual between the updates - don't hate me. Hate my homework!**

**Anyways..**

**Hope you enjoy, and R&R:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – A blind-date**

_Gabriella's point of view_

* * *

Amy was sleeping in my arms as I talked to a devastated Sharpay on the phone, as quietly as I could. I didn't have the power to put Amy down in her bed, I would just wait until Sharpay had stopped crying and I could hang up. I really didn't understand why she was so heart-broken, it was _she_ who had broke up with _him_. I had promised to call her the second I came home from the coffee Troy had taken me and Amy for. Well, I didn't tell her it was _Troy Bolton_ I was having a coffe with, she would flip if she knew. 

"Sharpay, just calm down for a second and breath" I said in a calm voice and stroke Amy's hair.

_"I can't calm down! We were yelling at each other so much Gabriella, and I said these horrible things, what if he never forgives me? What if he forever hates me?"_ She rambled sobbing on the other side of the phone.

"And why do you care if he hates you? You guys have broken up, you don't love him. You don't need him to hate you or love you" I told her and scratched the back of my head. We had been talking for over an hour now and even I were beginning to fall asleep by now.

_"Can I come over to you, Gabi?"_ She asked me out of the blue and I crossed my eyebrows.

"I guess.." I said hesitating and the second after I heard my bell ring. "Is that you?" I asked shocked and I heard the door open.

"Yes it's me!" She cried out and walked in to my living-room all red under her eyes from her crying. Amy had woken up by the doorbell and she looked around sleepy. Sharpay took a seat next to me in my couch and started to sob wildly.

"Take it easy, sweetie" I comforted her and wiped away some tears from her cheeks.

"Give my baby to me, I need a hug!" She said and held out her arms towards Amy – who crawled up in Sharpay's arms.

"Last time I checked I was the one who pushed her out, but hey – things change!" I said sarcastic and smiled at her. "Oh! I know exacly what will help!" I added shouting and before she could react I ran out in the kitchen. When I came back, just a few seconds later, I held up a ice-cream package and a spoon infont of her.

"There's only two guys in the world that a girl can trust; Ben and Jerry" I said and gave the Chocolate Fudge Brownie package to her and she immediately began to shov ice cream in to her mouth. We sat there for minutes, me and Amy looking at her as she was crying and eating. A few times she fed Amy with the ice cream too and when she was done, the two of them looked each other in the eyes. Sometimes I really wondered if Sharpay really wasn't in the same age like Amy. They totally understood each other all the time.

"Auntie Sharpay needs a hug, baby girl" She mumbled to Amy. Amy smiled with her now brown mouth and she threw her little arms around her neck.

"'Pay!" She peepd out in her baby-voice and both me and Sharpay dropped our jaws.

"She just said your name! Almost" I pointed out and gave my daughter a proud look.

"Aw! I love you, little totsie" Sharpay cooed and hugged her again. "Good girl" She complimented her before looking at me.

"You still sad?" I asked carefully and I saw the tears filling her eyes again. Oops..

"Yes" She mumbled and looked down.

"You know what you need? A new man to boss around" I said and smiled big.

"I do not boss around!" She exclaimed insulted and I laughed at her. "OK, maybe a little" She changed grumpy. "But who? Do you happen to know a hot, single, rich guy who I can go on a blind-date with?" She added sarcastic and in my mind Troy's face immediately showed up. "You do!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"Yes" I said proudly.

"Who?" She asked curious.

"Troy Bolton" I answered simple and her jaw dropped once again.

"I'm sorry, who? I just thought you said Troy Bolton" She asked after a few minutes of just looking at me shocked. I nodded slowly and her jaw dropped a third time.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!? You know Troy Bolton!? The hottest guy on earth!? How? And why haven't you told me? I'm your best friend! When did you meet?" She shouted and I began to feel very scared by her thousands questions.

"Wowow, hold on Sharpay! I just met him a few days ago. He came to the bar" I said simple and gave her a shrug.

"God! Your job is like a dream!" She exclaimed and I raised my eyebrows.

"No it isn't?" I protested and she gave after directly.

"But still! Troy Bolton!" She was still in shock and I laughed at her.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal" I said and chuckled.

"That big a deal? I love Troy Bolton more than life itself!" She said and I looked questionly at her.

"I didn't know that" I mumbled and smiled.

"Well I do!" She assured me and looked at Amy. "Auntie Sharpay is going to be rich now, your mommy is going to fix me up with Troy Bolton and soon I'm going to be Mrs Troy Bolton and we will have kids just as cute as you" She told her and I raised my eyebrows.

"I can see you have big plans, Sharpay" I said sarcastic and laughed. Why did I feel a little jealosy when she said those things?

* * *

Hours later when Sharpay had left and when I had put down Amy to sleep in my big bed I walked out to my hallway and started to dig in my purse to find a certain one dollar bill. I couldn't find it anywhere in the purse! I walked back inside my bedroom where both my bed and Amy's baby-bed were and started to dig in the jeans I had wore this day. In one of the backpockets I found the bill with a phone-number scrabbled down. I walked out in the hallway again to get my phone. I got seated in the couch and started to dial the number. One tone went by. An other. A third – then.. 

_"Troy Bolton, in the middle of his beauty-sleep"_ He answered groggy and sarcastic. I sighed and looked down at my wrist. It was One AM!

"Hi.." I said slowly after a couple of seconds.

_"Hi?"_ He said askingly and I heard him breath tired.

"It's Gabriella" I told him and I heard how he moved on the other side of the phone.

_"Gabriella who?"_ He asked and I rolled my eyes. I knew I wasn't _that _special! Stupid me..

"Gabriella Montez" I explained quickly.

_"Gabriella Montez? __Hmm.. Still doesn't ringing any bell"_ I heard him say cautious. Was he only making fun of me?

"Gabriella Montez, the bartender" I said bored and crossed my arms, not knowing he could see me.

_"Bartender? I don't know really…"_ I swore I could hear him laugh!

"Why don't you just drop dead?" I yelled impatient and he burst out in laughter. "You knew who it was when I said 'Gabriella'!" I added shouting and he chuckled.

_"I knew who it was when you said 'Hi'"_ He laughed out and something of him saying that made me smile. _"You know I have number-introducer on my phone?"_ He added and I rasied my eyebrows to myself. So?

"So?" I repeated out loud and he began to laugh again.

_"So now I have your number! Haha!"_ He exclaimed teasingly and I smiled.

"No you don't. I have secret number, so 'haha' on yourself!" I teased him back.

_"Alright then, don't give it to me"_ He added a little grumpy. _"Well what do you want? Couldn't even keep away one day? I'm that irresistible"_ He added mockingly and I heard him laugh.

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up just yet" I said and giggled. "I need a favour"

_"And what is that?"_ He asked on the other side.

"Here's the deal, my friend just broke up with her boyfriend, as you probably know. Now I really want you to go on a blind-date with her" I told him quickly and began to giggle again.

_"Wow.. You really want to give away a guy like me?"_ He said self-confident and I laughed loudly.

"I'll take my chance.." I said teasingly.

"Is your friend hot?" He asked after a little while of thinking. So typical of men to ask a question like that..

"Yeah, I guess" I said and started to think for myself. What if Sharpay really would get her prince in a million-dollar-car?

"Alright, alright. I'll go out with her. Tell her to meet me at the restaurant Limone at 54th street Friday night. It's a really nice place" He told me bored, like he actually _didn't_ want to go out with her. "I really need my sleep now, I have practise tomorrow. For your sake she must be as pretty as you. Bye" I added before I heard a little click and his voice was gone.

"Bye" I said to my self and put the phone down at the table. _'For your sake she must be as pretty as you'. _I smiled when I walked back inside my bedroom and lay down next to Amy.

"Mommy is crazy" I whispered and stroke her black curles. _'..as pretty as you'_. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

* * *

Days went by, almost a week actually. I was back at the club, pouring drinks to people after people. I was stuck in my own thoughts as I were working. Sharpay had her date – it went terrible. Was I a bad person for liking that? I didn't have the courage to call Troy back again, I don't know why it was so embarrassing – but it was. She had left me with one sentence the Saturday after their date though, 'He was really boring actually. He is all yours now'. Hah! Like he could ever be mine? He probably just wanted to shag me then leave me.. 

"Hi!" Recognizing that voice made my head fly up directly. It was really scary to hear Troy's voice at the same time I was thinking about him.

"Hi" I answered and smiled.

"Long time no seen" He said and took a seat on the other side of the bar. I just continued to smile and looked down at the drink I was busy doing to a young lady in a red dress.

"Do you want something?" I asked when I was done and looked up at him again.

"Just a beer" He said and I gave him a big glass of beer.

"Five bucks" I said and he gave me a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change" He said charmingly and I looked up smiling at him.

"Yeah! That reminds me! How was your date?" I asked teasingly and giggled. He grimaced at me and drank from his beer.

"Your friend is crazy" He pointed out and raised one eyebrow. "Please don't make me go out with her one more time!" He added begging and I laughed.

"It's OK, she thought you were boring so it's not necissary" I told him and smiled teasingly.

"I'm not boring!" He protested. "You know she saved one of my used napkins?" He added explaining and looked at me. "What kind of person does that?" He finished and looked scared. I laughed at him.

"Sharpay" I twittered simple. "You should be honoured though, she is a big fan you know" I added and took an order from a man in his fifties.

"Caipirinha" The man said and I began doing the green drink.

"I don't see _you_ taking my napkins" Troy said to continue our discussion.

"Well, maybe I'm not a big fan" I answered teasingly and smiled. The old man looked impatient at me as I were mixing the drink with a spoon.

"Here you go, that's seven eigthyfive" I told him quickly and handed him the glass. He took out one five dollar bill and three one dollars after walking away quickly.

"So, you were saying?" I asked Troy and looked at him.

"When are you done working?" He asked interested and I looked at my wrist.

"Forty minutes" I informed him when I saw that the clock was 3.20 AM. "Why?" I asked and looked up at him again.

"You want me to walk you home?" He wondered and I smiled. He never gave up, did he? I laughed a little.

"Sure" I agreed despondetly and his face lit up. Better to accept now – I knew he wouldn't give up. I saw Sandra glance at me smiling from where she stood and took orders from a whole gang with ladies and I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't see Troy Bolton as a big star anymore as everyone else did, I saw him as an annoying but friendly guy. Maybe I had been wrong, maybe he didn't want to shag me and leave? What if there was more?

"You're late. More than forty minutes has past" I saw Troy stand outside the backdoor of the club when I came out and I smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Eight minutes wrong" I said sarcastic and he smiled back at me charmingly.

"My time is valuble" He explained as we walked down the stairs and out on the street. "You see, in eight minutes I have earned like…" He added and started to count on his fingers. "Sixhoundred and seventy dollars" He finished and looked at me proudly. I rasied my eyebrows shocked.

"Without working" He told me and I shoke my head.

"So you're saying that you earn like five thousand dollars every hour?" I asked quickly and he looked at me impressed.

"Quick on the math" He pointed out and laughed. "And yes, twentyfour hours a day, threehoundred and sixtyfive days a year" He added.

"Well, I didn't ask you to spend your precious time on me" I said and rolled my eyes. He chuckled and looked down at me. We walked in silence for a while, just looking at each other from time to time.

"You want to come to one of my games sometime?" He asked suddenly and I shrugged my shoulders.

"When?"

"I don't know, whenever you want" He smirked. "My next game is on Sunday. I can get you tickets if you want" He informed me. It was Wednesday today – or Thursday to be exact.

"Amy can come of course!" He said quickly when I didn't answer.

"And Sharpay?" I asked and smiled evilly.

"Do you have to bring her?" He whined and I giggled.

"I wont go alone! And besides, she would never forgive me if I went to a Knicks game without her" I added and thought about what a big Knicks-fan Sharpay was.

"If you can bring her, you'll come then?" He mediated and I nodded. "OK then!"

He followed me up to get Amy from Lucy and then walked us two back to my apartment where we stood and talked for a while before I entered the code and opened the door. Amy was asleep in my arms.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked hesitant and turned around to face him. I didn't know why I asked it, it just flew out. He smiled big.

"I'd love to" He answered and stepped inside to the stairwells. We walked up the many floors to get to my door and when we got there, I opened it quickly with my keys. It was dark inside and I lit the lamp in the hallway.

"Cute home" He said and looked around.

"I'm just gonna put Amy down, make yourself at home" I mumbled and kicked off my shoes before walking inside to the bedroom: I changed her clothes into her pajamas and placed her in my big bed. I kissed her on her forehead before walking back outside to find Troy in my kitchen.

"You want anything? Coffee, ice-tea? Name it" I said and opened my fridge.

"No it's fine" I closed the fridge and turned to him. We walked out of the kitchen and in to the livingroom where we began to talk all through the night. We just sat there and talked for forever. We didn't stop until Amy woke up and Troy realized it probably was time for him to leave. It felt nice though – just talk to a guy and nothing more. That night it was like the two of us became friends….

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think :) **

**Bye! **

**P.S. I'm working on a new chapter of Opposite Attractions. (For those who read it) Since it's been a few days since I updated I'll try to make it a long one :) D.S.**


	4. Knicks vs Rockets

**Wohow! Another homework got sacrificed when I wrote this one:D Hope you enjoy this even though it's kind of short :) **

**Thanks you for all the lovely reviews I got on the last chapter :D I'm totally shocked of how many people read this one! But I'm not complaining - I love it! You're wonderful :D THANK YOU:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blablabla... **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Knicks vs Rockets **

_Troy's point of view_

The other team had taken a time-out. It was three minutes of the game to go. We had the lead by eightyone points to sixtyseven – there was no way the Rockets could beat us. I panted like a dog as I was sitting on the bench next to Chad – my best friend and team-mate. Zeke was standing in front of me drinking water from his water-bottle. He bent down and placed himself sitting on the floor and I saw how Gabriella sat on the other side in the background. She looked a bit confused.

"Dude, you've been hanging around with that mama-chick a lot latley" I heard Chad whipser as our coach was pepping us. He must have noticed I looked at her.

"How'd you know?" I asked confused. I hadn't told him I had been hanging out with her.

"Seriously dawg, you don't read the magazines? Your pictures have been all over" He told me in a low voice. No one of us wanted the coach to hear we wasn't listening.

"_You_ do?" I asked mumbeling and rasied my eyebrows.

"Hell yeah! You can find out a lot in those" He whispered and smiled. "Hey, did you know I was engaged?" He added and I started to think. He and Taylor got engaged? How fun!

"You and Taylor got engaged?" I repeated whispering in a happily tone.

"No, I got engaged to som Emily-girl" He told me and shrugged his shoulders. I was confused…

"So you and Taylor broke up?" I looked at him questionly.

"No. I've never met that Emily in my life" He said simple and I laughed a little. The coach looked at me sternly and I stopped laughing.

"Sorry Coach Thomas, please continue" I mumbled embarrassed and he continued with his pep-talk.

"See, _that_ is why I don't read the magazines" I whispered to Chad and he smiled.

"So you and mama havn't adopted that girl together?" He wondered and nodded to the grandstand where Gabriella was sitting with Amy in her lap. I now saw how that Sharpay was sitting next to her.

"God no!" I exclaimed as quiet as I could.

"Alright, alright! Just a theory the Times had" Chad mumbled and I shoke my head.

"It's her kid. You know, the kind of kid you are pregnant with" I whispered in a stupid kind of way. I didn't notice how weird it sounded saying that until the words had left my lips.

"I know. So, you're in to her or what?" Chad asked mockingly and smiled interested.

"What do you mean 'in to her'?" I asked even more stupidly.

"Like, are you going to introduce her to us or what? Is it serious?" He rambled quiet and I smiled secretive.

"I don't know" I mumbled and looked up at her. The horn blew and the game had started again. I got up from the bench and put my water-bottle down.

"Alright guys, this is our night! The victory is ours!" Coach Thomas screamed before me and Chad walked out to the floor as almost every person on the grandstands was screaming 'Knicks'. I felt home. The basketball court was my home.

* * *

It felt like it was only a couple of seconds we played. I did score six points though – and Chad scored two. The game ended eightynine points to sixtyseven. You could say we won big. All the guys was sitting in the dressingrooms for a long time afterwards and celebrating the victory. It wasn't until all the girlfriends came that the whole team was separated. Teammate after teammate left to celebrate on their own and without even knowing – it was only me, Chad, Zeke and Taylor left. Chad was the only one of us who had a girlfriend. 

"Great game, guys!" The last player – Nate – said before leaving us all alone.

"Yeah, it was a great game" I agreed and started to dig in my bag to find my clean sweater. I felt something vibrate and I took out my cellphone – Gabriella's number was calling me. I smiled to myself and answered.

"Talk to me" I said shortly and the three of Chad, Zeke and Taylor looked at me.

_"Hi, it's Gabriella"_ She introudced herself insecure.

"Hello there" I said charmingly and I swore I could hear her giggle.

_"So, where are you?"_ She asked and I looked around. _Why on earth did I look around!? I knew where I was!_

"Uhm.. the dressing-room" I mumbled and rolled my eyes to myself. I was so stupid sometimes… Gosh..

_"Alright, me and Sharpay are outside of the stadium"_ She told me quickly.

"Oh! Well come inside! I'll send one of my slaves to meet you guys" I explained quickly and smiled.

_"Uh? Ok"_ She said hesitating and I heard how she began to walk.

"I'll see you in a sec!" I said friendly before hanging up. When I looked up at my three friends they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Was it your new girlfriend, Troy?" Taylor said teasingly from where she sat in Chad's lap.

"Oh shush, what are you – in high school?" I hissed and put my phone back down in my bag. "Besides, you need to run out and meet her" I bossed her and she looked confused.

"Oh is she coming here!?" She exclaimed excited after a while and giggled. Obvisously they hadn't listened to my conversation with her.

"Yes.." I said after looking at her weirdly. She clapped her hands of expectation. "And I can't run out like this, so please can you do it for me?" I begged her and held out my hands pointing at my body. I was only dressed in a pair of shorts. I was probably the slowest dresser in the world.

"Of course I can!" She shouted and flew up from Chad's legs. I knew she would do it. Taylor is always this excited when someone meets a girl. Not that Gabriella and I was in love or anything…

"There'll be two women and a little baby you'll meet! One blonde girl and one brunette!" I shouted before she ran out of the dressingroom and I turned to Chad and Zeke who was both already dressed.

"Your girlfriend is nuts, you know that, right?" I said laughing to Chad and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know" He answered simple. Taylor came back just a few minutes later. I had only managed to change from my shorts to a pair of jeans. She walked in to the dressingroom dragging Gabriella and Sharpay after herself. I quickly got up from my seat and walked over to Gabriella – who had Amy sitting on her hip as usual. She did pull a perambulator infront of her though.

"Hello" I said and smiled gently.

"Why hello to you too" She greeted and I saw how her look travelled down my bare stomach. I just remembered I didn't wear a shirt yet. I smiled big and I looked over at Sharpay.

"Hi Sharpay" I said shortly and she smiled.

"Hi Troy" She imitated just as short.

"Everyone.. or as many fo you there is.. this is Gabriella, Sharpay and Amy" I introduced them and looked at Chad and Zeke. They came over and shoke hands. "This is Zeke, Chad and Taylor" I added and held out my hands towards my friends.

"Yeah, we've met" Gabriella said when I pointed at Taylor.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Sharpay… Single" I saw Sharpay shoke Zeke's hand very excited and her smile was almost to big for her face.

"Hi, I'm Zeke. Single too" He said a bit scared and Shapray continued to shake his hand. Poor guy..

"You wanna get going?" I asked Gabriella in a low voice. She looked up at me.

"But we just got here?" She said hesitating and looked at the others.

"Alright then, if you want to hang around in a smelly dressingroom.." I answered despondetly and she smirked.

"Your friends are nice" She said simple before she got coaught up in a conversation with Taylor. I sighed and walked over to Chad and got dressed. The night ended up a bit diffrently than I thought. The six of us, or seven with Amy, went to a private restaurant where we spent the whole night. It was really fun – no crazy papparazzis or fans could bother us during the whole evening.

* * *

**It's a little short but review anyhow :) Love/ Frida **


	5. Love only equal in pain

**Hey you guys:) I just want to say THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews :) Thankyouthankyouthankyou :) Love them! **

**And here's why I havn't been updating: My internet is wack! It may take longer time for the next chapter to be published but I don't know. All depends on my weird internet.. **

**Anyways, hope you like this chappy and please review as usual :D (the reviews really keeps me going)! **

**Thanks again/Frida!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Love only equal in pain**

_Gabriella's point of view_

It had been two weeks since the Rockets game. I had gotten really close to Troy – and to his friends too. Sharpay was so jealous because I 'knew' the Knicks-stars. I don't know why she was so jealous, she knew them just as well!

I walked up the stairs to get to my apartment with Amy on my hip. It was my birthday today.. My twentysecond birthday.. I missed my parents – I wished they could be here celabrating it with me. They hadn't been celabrating my birthday in five years! I had barely met them in two years.. They didn't know Amy the way I wanted them too.. I hated my birthdays because of this. They reminded me so much of them.. I took out my keys from my pocket and locked up the door before walking in to the dark apartment. I sighed and threw my purse at the floor. Suddenly the light was turned on and I saw about twenty people smile at me.

"Surprise!" They all yelled in chorus and I screamed of shock. _What was this?_

"Happy Birthday, Gabi!" Sharpay came running towards me with the biggest grin on her face. "You didn't think I forgot about your birthday, now did you? Even though you never mention it" She added and laughed.

"Oh my God!" Was the only thing I got out. I saw Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sandra coming my way aswell. Some of my friends from the club was here too.

"Happy Birthday" Sandra said and hugged me. Amy was still sitting on my hip and giggled when Sharpay began to tickle her.

"It's mommys birthday today, honey!" She told Amy and laughed. I was almost near to tears! I had never been so happy in my life! I couldn't understand that they did this!

"You guys!" I laughed out and hugged Zeke, Taylor and Chad. "Thank you!"

"I'm gonna go and grab you a drink" Sharpay said friendly and dissappeard in to the kitchen.

"And I'm gonna grab you some cake! Made by Zeke actually" Snadra said and smiled. I looked up at Zeke and laughed before he aswell disappeard. In only a few seconds it was only Troy left – who actually hadn't said a word to me yet. He walked over to me with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful" He smirked and looked me me in my eyes intensive.

"Beautiful?" I repeated shocked. _I sure wasn't ready for that one.._

"I meant Amy of course!" He exclaimed and laughed before stroking Amy's head.

"Of course" I mumbled and giggled.

"Here, I got you something" He said and gave me a wrapped little box. _He got me a present!_

"Aw, you didn't have to" I replied happily with tears in my eyes. I still couldn't believe this. I took the little box and opened it slowly. Inside was a amazingly beautiful diamond necklace – shaped as a heart. I gasped and just stared at it. I couldn't control the tears by now – they were streaming down my cheeks.

"You like it?" He mumbled insecure and I could feel how he looked at me.

"I love it" I whispered almost unhearable and smiled big. I looked up at him and hugged him tightly. This was the best day of my life!

"And before I forget! I got Amy a present too!" He exclaimed and laughed. He walked over to his bag and picked out a badly wrapped but soft present. I giggled a little and opened it for Amy. I picked out a mini Knicks-shirt with the name Bolton on the back. It was just Amy's size. I laughed a little and showed it to her.

"Look what Troy got you, pumpkin" I saw how she smiled and she took the shirt away from me.

"Thank you, Troy" I said and he smiled at me.

"No problem" He answered friendly.

"But you know, her name is Montez. Not Bolton" I told him wisley and laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know. But no one in my team is named Montez. I thought Bolton would fit the best" He laughed out sarcastic and rolled my eyes to myself. I was so stupid sometimes…

"Right" I mumbled and laughed aswell. I looked him in the eyes and it was like I forgot about anything else. His eyes were so beautiful, it was like I got under a spell. Hell! I wanted to live inside those eyes. I felt how he came closer to me and how our bodys almost touched each other. _It was so close…_

"Voíla!" My face turned with a jerk and I saw Sharpay hold a glass infront of me with a big smile. "Your drink, madame!" She added laughing and I took it carefully. "Let me take this little angel" She finished and took Amy away from my hip.

"Thank you" I mumbled and smiled a little. I couldn't believe how close it had been.. I almost kissed Troy! I sighed and walked in to my livingroom and said hi to everyone else. I couldn't even look at Troy right now, it was too embarrassing.. I had promised myself to never let any guy get too close to me! I just couldn't…

* * *

"I'm sorry for before" I turned around and looked Troy in the eye. Everyone else had left hours ago and Amy were asleep in her bed. It was only me and Troy left and we were laying side by side on my floor in my livingroom. Under the sofa table.. With our legs on the sofa..

"It's OK" I mumbled quick and looked up at the underside of the table. It was a really weird position we had gotten ourself in to.

"So what is the story about Amy's dad actually?" He asked me after a while of silence and I sighed.

"If I tell you about him I have to tell you about everything" I answered and turned to him again.

"I have time" He smiled at me and I swallowed.

"Do you really?" I asked hesitant. I wasn't sure what I meant really..

"For you, I promise" He told me serious.

"Well, it all started with my parents divorce. I was seventeen years old and we lived in North Carolina. When they told me I had to deside who I wanted to live with I just took off. Moved here, got this apartment. At first everything started out very well – I got plenty modeling jobs and stuff like that. That's actually how I met Sharpay. We were both modeling for Ford Agency. That's where I met Amy's dad too, or if you can call him her dad. His name was Steve and he was my agent and we got in to this relationship and after a while I got pregnant. I remember when I told him he started to scream at me and kept saying that everything was my fault and that he didn't want any kid hanging on his neck and ever since that night I haven't seen him once. He disappeard and with that my career disappeard. He doesn't even know her name or that she actually exist." I explained quietly and just stared at the table - I had opened my heart! I hadn't even told Sharpay this much..

"What a jerk" Was all he said and I swallowed hard. I closed my eyes and tried to push back the tears. I didn't want to be vulnerable any more. I didn't want to be hurt any more. I turned my face to him and opened my eyes. He looked at me and it was like you could hear the tension between us. His face moved closer and I closed my eyes. I felt his nose slowly touch mine and I could hear his breathing grow a little faster. I wanted him to kiss me so bad and on the same time it wasn't something in the world I wanted less. I knew I would get hurt in some way and I didn't want Amy to get attached to someone who would only leave. I didn't want to get my hopes up..

"Mommmmmyy!" I pracitcally flew up from the screaming. My head banked in to the table and I felt the sudden pain on my forehead.

"Aouch" I whined and rubbed it hardly. The screaming scared the living shit out of me!

"Mommy!" Amy screamed again and I crawled out from the table and got up on my feet before running in to the bedroom. I picked up my crying daughter and hugged her closely.

"Mommy!" She sobbed and I hushed her sweetly.

"It's OK, pumpkin" I mumbled and stroke her back carefully. I walked back out to the livingroom while I carried her close to me. Troy was standing on his feet and looked at me embarrassed.

"I should go home" He mumbled and scratched the back of his head. _Two times!_ _Two times I had almost kissed him! What was the matter with me!?_

"Uhm" Was all I got out before he walked up to me, kissed me on my cheek and walked out from the apartment. I slowly raise my right hand to my cheek and closed my eyes. Why did the touch of his lips feel so perfect to my skin? Why did my heart raise a little everytime I thought about him? Why did it feel like I was in love – when I had forbidden myself to never, ever be again? Not now, not never. Love only equaled in pain – and I had had enough pain in my life. _I couldn't let him deeper in to my heart!_

* * *

**Remember to review :) And thank you again for the previous reviews! **


	6. Baby Break

**Aw, thank you for all the reviews :) I love all of them! **

**One good news is that my internet is working again (at least I think so, that's what my brother say) So here you have the new chapter :D Hope you like it and R&R as usual )**

**Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Baby break**

_Gabriella's point of view_

I can't believe Rick forced me to work this night! My only free night the whole week! I sighed loudly and ringed the doorbell infront of me a second time. Lucy was out of town, Sharpay was on a important date, Sandra had to work aswell.. I had no one that could take care of Amy! _I hated Rick.._ I ringed the doorbell a third time and begged God that the door would open. I heard footsteps on the other side and smiled big to myself. The door slowly opened and I saw Troy stand with only a towel around his waist in front of me. I couldn't help looking down his chest and attatching my look at his well-trained stomach. His very hot six-packs..

"Hello there birthday-gal" He smirked and leaned against the doorframe. I jerked up my head and laughed nervous.

"Hi!" I exclaimed as happy as I could. "I need a tiny favour, Troy!" I added fast and he suddenly looked really scared.

"No way! The last time I did you a favour I had to go on a date with your monster-friend!" He shouted protesting and I rolled my eyes.

"This is nothing like that, I promise!" I told him and he raised his eyebrows hesitant.

"What is it?" He wondered and sighed. I giggled a little and pushed the perambulator where Amy sat in in front of him. His eyes grew wider and he looked from Amy to me to Amy to me.

"You want to give your kid to me!?" He yelled shocked and I shoke my head at his dumbness.

"I want you to babysit, stupid" I laughed out and his eyes grew even bigger – if that was possible.

"Me? Babysit?" He almost whispered and looked at me insecure.

"Please Troy! Rick makes me work tonight and no one else is available! And besides, as much as I don't want to admit it, she really likes you" I said begging and he looked down at her. "And you could only ask one of your houndreds of servants to take care of her?" I added teasingly and he laughed.

"Actually, I only have like twelve" He corrected me and I rolled my eyes.

"Please Troy?" Was the only thing I said.

"What about Lucy?" He asked and looked at me again.

"Out of town" I replied quick.

"Sharpay..?"

"She's on a hot date" I told him and shrugged my shoulders and he began to laugh.

"What normal man could want to date her on purpose" He chuckled and I looked at him with cold eyes. "Sorry" He added mumbling when he catched my eyes. He knew I hated when he made fun of my best friend, although he was right most of the times.

"Actually, it's with your friend" I said and smiled victoriusly.

"Who!?" He shouted.

"Zeke" I replied happily.

"Hah! That I almost could have figured out" He laughed and I nodded slowly. "But what about her, you know, the one that's also a bartender? Sandra, or what her name is.." He added wondering and I shoke my head instead.

"She's working too" I said simple and looked at him begging. "You're the last one Troy! Please" I exclaimed pouting and looked down at my beautiful daughter, sleeping with her Bolton-shirt as a blanket.

"So I was your last choice, huh?" He asked and snorted.

"Uh, yeah?" I said obvious and laughed and he couldn't help smiling.

"Alright, alright, bring the little bugger in" He said after a while and sighed. I let out a scream of relief and pushed Amy's perambulator inside. I put her bags on his hallway floor and looked up at him thankful.

"Thank you so much Troy. I have packed everything she needs; diapers, extra clothes, pacifiers, her blanket and a whole other stuff." I explained quickly. "I really need to get going now! Thanks once again!" I added and looked down at my wrist at my clock. I had to be at work in fifteen minutes! I looked up at him and kissed him quickly on one of his cheeks and walked out of the door.

"I'm not good with children, you know!" I heard him scream after me before I disappeard from his house.

* * *

I was exhausted! I could really understand why Rick made me work this night.. Obviously it had been some big game this evning and he had predicted that tons of people would fill the whole club in just a few seconds after the game was over. I had alcohol all over my pink shirt and my dark brown hair was a big mess. I was so sweaty and it was a total reliefe to walk out of the stuffy bar and over to Troy's house. I didn't use the bell, incase Amy was asleep – it was five in the morning and she could get really grumpy if she woke up early. I opened the door slowly and called Troy's name almost unhearable. I walked in to the kitchen, and found a big mess – even bigger than my hair. Food was splashed over the walls, the dishes was piled in the sink and one chair was overturned. Troy wasn't there so I walked back in to the hallway and out in his big livingroom. I saw several of Amy's toys on the floor and when I turned my head a little, I saw both Amy and Troy asleep on the big – almost enormous - couch. Amy was sleeping on her stomach on Troy's chest over his food drained white t-shirt. They looked so cute! Almost like father and daughter. _Wait!? What am I thinking?_

"Snap out of it!" I hissed to myself in a very low voice. I had never liked a guy the way I liked Troy – not even Amy's dad.. Why couldn't I let myself let him in? I shoke off my thoughts and walked over to them. Troy still held Amy's bottle in one hand and he had his other placed over her back. I noticed that he had changed her diaper and I saw that the new one was put on backwards and I couldn't help laughing a little. I took away the bottle, placed it on the sofa table, kissed Troy on his forehead before laying down beside him. I moved closer to him and put one of my hands over Amy before closing my heavy eyes.

* * *

"Uhm, Gabriella" _I never wanted to open my eyes ever again._ "Gabriella" _Could the voice stop saying my name already..?_ "Gabriella!" I felt how that same someone shoke my shoulders lightly and I groaned tired before remembering where I was. I opened my eyes quickly and looked up in Troy's blue eyes. 

"Troy!" I said and sat up in the sofa. Amy was still asleep on Troy's chest and I rubbed my tired eyes childish.

"Hey you" He laughed out and smiled at me.

"Hey you" I repeated and stroked Amy's head.

"Want breakfast?" He asked after a while and sat up he too with Amy sleeping in his arms.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepy.

"I think it's eight" He mumbled as reply when he looked down at his wrist.

"Oh.. I don't know, I think me and Amy should get going. But thank you once again Troy" I told him and smiled greatful. We both got up from the couch and started walking out of the livingroom – he carrying Amy and I gathering her stuff.

"Do you want me to help you clean or something?" I offered and he just laughed at me.

"Nah! Rosanna, my maid, will do that. She usually comes around nine" He smirked and I just smiled. Being rich must be so great..

"Alrighty then, but it has to be something I can do as a thank you?" I asked as I placed Amy in her perambulator and we walked over to the door.

"You can always agree on going to dinner with me" He said teasingly and I giggled.

"Deal" I laughed out and he smiled.

"Thanks again" I mumbled when I opened the door. I turned to him and hugged him tightly. Our eyes met and everything started to go in slowmotion – our every moves, our every touch even our every breath. His head moved closer and I could feel his nose touch my skin. His lips were so close, I could almost taste them.. One part of me wanted them so bad on the same time as the other part just wanted to run away from them. They slowly touched mine and I felt tingeling in my entire body. My legs turned in to rubber and my breathing became instable. The taste of his mouth was the best I had ever tasted – the touch of his tounge against mine was perfect. My hands moved up his back and my fingers got tangled in his brown hair. His arms was wrapped around my waist and I felt how my body was pressed against his strong body. I wanted it to last forever.. But forever was the same as never. Nothing stuck around forever.. I would only get hurt – everything I had built up would get crushed. _I didn't want my heart to break one more time…_

"Troy" I mumbled with closed eyes. I pulled away from his amazing lips but he catched them quickly one more time. Again I felt his taste, his touch – and it was fantastic. "No, Troy" I mumbled – pulling away again. My eyes was still closed and I could almost feel his look burn at my skin. "I can't" I whispered and felt the tears burn against my eyelids. Had I just made the worst mistake of my life? Had I ruined everything betweent us – or did it already get ruined when he kissed me? Had I destroyed something that actually would last forever?

"Gabriella.." He began with a creaky voice.

"I just.. can't. I'm so sorry" I whispered and turned away from him. I pushed Amy's perambulator in front of me fastly and walked out. I walked with fast steps and felt the tears streaming down my cheeks slowly.

"Gabriella!" I heard him shout after me and I swallowed hard. _I couldn't - for nothing lasted forever.. Right?_

* * *

**Please review :)**


	7. Done trying

**Hi guys :) Thanks for all your reviews, love them :) (L) You are the best!!**

**I have a ****strong feeling that some of you wont like this chapter, or how it ends.. Haha, so don't kill me but remember to review :)**

**Bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Done trying**

_Troy's point of view_

What was that? She just ran away? Why couldn't she let me in – open her heart? I hated being shut out, I hated when she pushed me away. Didn't she realize by now that it was only her I wanted, her forever and ever… I had tried so hard now, I had tried everything. She always turned me down. I was done trying. I was done with her..

I walked back inside my house and shut the door sadly. _There was nothing left for me to do than move on.._

* * *

"Time out!" I sighed and closed my eyes hard. It was the Knicks against the Bucks and well, this night wasn't exactly my lucky night. I hadn't scored once the entire game! I was so frustrated – not to talk about my teammates, and my coach. "Knicks! Get over here!" The coach screamed and I walked with heavy steps towards the bench. I felt someone put a comforting hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Chad's brown eyes. 

"Bolton!" The coach spat at me when we got there. "What is going on out there!?" He added angirly and I had no idea what to answer. The Bucks had the lead by four points and that was something no one ever could have imagined. Especially not coach Thomas.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled and looked down from his furious eyes.

"This game is important for us to be able to win the legue and you are only out there messing it up for us! Get your self together Troy, because this is not the way I know you can play!" He hissed at me, so no one exept me heard. I nodded carefully. "It's the bench for you the rest of the game" He added with a louder voice and I sighed before taking a seat next to my teammate Zeke. He looked at me questionly and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Dude! What's up with you latley?" Exactly what I knew he would ask. I didn't even know myself… Or did I?

"I don't know man. I don't know" I answered under my breath and watched how some of my other teammates ran out to the floor while the crowd cheered them in.

"Troy, seriously, what's up?" I heard Chad say as he got seated on the other side of me. Obviously he was benched too.

"I don't know!" I yelled frustrated. I hated that question by now!

"Well you got to figure it out!" Chad yelled back and I covered my face in my hands. I just wanted to sink through the ground and don't have to care about a thing in the world… It was so irritating how I couldn't get a grip of myself and play the way I used to. And one thing more irritating was that I _did _know why I couldn't – Gabriella. That was the thing bothering me most. I couldn't stop thinking about her even if I tried. It had been over two weeks since the last time I saw her but she was on my mind every second of the day – every second of the night. I couldn't move on..

"It's her, isn't it?" My head flew up and my empty eyes looked up at Chad.

"Who?" I asked stupidly and he laughed a little.

"You know who" He replied simple and I grounted. "She still haven't called?" He added asking and I shoke my head slowly.

"But whatever. Why should I care anymore? I have tried everything, now I'm just sick of it. I don't care anymore, I've moved on" I mumbled and ignored the looks both Zeke and Chad gave me.

"Taylor's going to kill you for saying that, man.." I heard Chad say a little scared and I just closed my eyes. Why couldn't everything just be like before? When I didn't have her on my mind all the time.

* * *

The game ended after - what it felt like - a lifetime. Without me on the field the Knicks managed to take the lead and we won, but only by two points. I was benched the whole game, and my coach was not very happy at me. The four of us – Chad, Zeke, Taylor and me – was as usual sitting in the dressingroom and just talking. The others had left ages ago. 

"No, seriously guys. You should really try my uncles restaurant. They have magnifican food!" I heard Zeke say as I tied my shoes.

"I miss Amy" Taylor suddenly said and my head jerked up. I looked up at her and she just shrugged her shoudlers. "I mean, she was so cute. And her laugh, couldn't you just kill to hear that one more time?" She added and I sighed. She was a cute little baby, although she was a monster.

"I want a baby Chad!" She suddenly exclaimed and Chad's face dropped.

"Excuse me!?" He yelled and I laughed at his terrified expression.

"I want a little baby" She cooed and Zeke began to laugh aswell.

"Well, that you have to do without me" He said sarcastic and she lit up.

"You are so right! We should adopt one!" She exlcaimed and Chad looked even more scared. "There is so many children out there that needs help" She added explaining.

"I have just one word to say to you.. No!" Chad shouted and Taylor pouted with her mouth.

"Please!" Taylor begged and I shoke my head at them. Those two were really weird..

"OK fine, but on one condition, the baby's going to be named LeBron – no matter what the gender is" He said and Taylor looked at him evilly.

"Now that I think about it, I don't want a baby that much" She said with a grumpy voice and I raised my eyebrows and looked at them amused.

"Works every time" Chad twittered proudly and Taylor hit him on his arm.

"Hey Taylor, did you hear what Troy said?" Zeke suddenly asked Taylor and I looked at him threathing. I knew what he was about to tell her..

"Don't do it, Baylor!" I mumbled, knowing that Taylor would kill me when she heard. She was a girl, and girl didn't understand how guys were thinking!

"What!?" She asked interested and I closed my eyes hard when I heard how Zeke began to speak.

"He said he's done with Gabriella" He told her simply and I heard how she sighed of shock.

"Oh no he didn't!" She yelled and I looked at her.

"Oh yes he did" I replied bored. Now she would come with some lame speech about what a big jerk I was. That was Taylor though, but I still loved her like a sister.

"You are such a jerk, you know that!?" She mumbled and hit my on the back of my head.

"Every time" I muttered and looked at Chad and Zeke who just laughed at me. "And you know what, it's my decision and nothing you say can make me change it. I've moved on, get used to it!" I added with a loud voice and Taylor looked at me grumpy. I got up from my seat and looked at my three friends. "I'm taking off" I mumbled before walking out from the dressingroom. _Nothing they said could make me change my decision – I'm over it._

* * *

**Please review :)** **And don't kill me for ending the chapter like that :D Haha**

**And I have published my first one-shot, please check it out :) It's called "She gotta go her own way" :) **


	8. Hello Stranger

**Wiihoo, here I am with a new chapter :D **

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, love every single one of them :) You guys are amazing! I dont replie on all of them, but you should know that I always read them! Once again, thank you :) (L)**

**Hope you like this chapter and remember to review :) It's kind of short, but whatever :D Haha**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Hello Stranger**

_Gabriella's point of view_

The old man infront of me gave me a ugly grin and he showed his yellow theeth.

"Thank you sweetie pie" He said and took the drink from the bar. I watched how he disappeard as he walked out on the dancefloor and I grimaced disgusted. I put my elbows on the bar and placed my head in my hands and sighed of exhaustment. Suddenly I saw someone that made my head fly up and my eyes grow bigger. Out of a reflex I bent down and hid from everyone on the other side. I didn't care how ridicoulus my work-mates thought I looked, the important thing was that _he_ didn't see me. I closed my eyes hard and started to hit my head against the hard bar. Why did he have to come! I thought he'd left me alone? And the thing most annoying was that he was here with a girl, and I was _jelaous_! It had been over a month since we last saw each other, and evidentlly – he had forgotten about me. It was a very pretty, tall, thin and blonde girl he was with. She looked like a model, and he had had one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Gabriella!" I heard someone hiss at me and I opened my eyes slowly. Sandra was standing a bit away and she looked at me weirdly. "Get up and take your orders!" She demanded and I grounted before slowly raising up. I saw him once again and my breathing became faster. I didn't want him to see me!

"What can I get you tonight, Bob?" I asked the fat man on the other side and he smiled. Bob was a regular and he always insisted on ordering from me.

"I'll just have a beer tonight" He answered and chuckled a little. I shrugged my shoulders and started to fill a big glass with beer.

"You know how much" I said when I was finished and smiled a little. He chuckled again and handed me a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change, sweetheart" He flirted and I rolled my eyes when he turned his back on me. I suddenly realized that Troy was coming my way, but with his face turned to something else so he didn't see me. It was like I froze to my spot – I knew I would have to talk to him. He walked directly to where I was standing, still with his eyes on something else and I had no idea where to hide.

"Two beers and.." He began to order but stopped when he looked up to see that it was me standing there.

"Hi there, stranger" I laughed out nervous when no one said anything. He just looked at me shocked and I cursed myself for saying stranger. Seriously, who said _stranger_!?

"Ga-gabriella?" He studdered out in a low voice and I nodded carefully. I just wanted to disappear – something! This was just so awkward.

"I thought this was your night off?" He asked doubting and I raised my eyebrows. My night off? That's the only reason he went to New York Nights? Because he thought it was my night off? Talk about not wanting to see me! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that!" He added regretful when he noticed my expression. "I just.. I thought you didn't want to see me. That's why" He finished with a bit sadness on his voice and I sighed. One part of me had missed him so badly, that's for sure…

A very embarrassing silence fell between us and we just stared at each other.

"Two beers, was it?" I asked with a squeaky voice to break it all. One of his hands flew up to his head and he scratched his forehead nervous.

"Yeah, two.." He replied mumbling and I nodded quickly before pouring them up.

"She your girlfriend?" I asked while I was doing it and I heard him laugh a little.

"No, not exactly" He laughed out and I rolled my eyes. _Of course.._

"You know, Amy misses you" I said after a while and looked up at him. I handed him one beer, and started working on the other.

"Do you?" He asked quickly and I smiled a little.

"You know I do" I mumbled and looked him in the eyes. I hated the tentions that was created between us whenever we got eyecontact. It was like everything else vanished and the only thing left was us and nothing I did could make everything come back. It was like I froze when I saw those beautiful blue eyes of his staring in to my brown. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. It was only he and me in the entire world. But something did break us apart.

"Oh shit!" I screamed when I saw how the beer was streaming down the glass and all over the bar. I heard Troy's teasingly laugh and I couldn't help but giggeling. I dried everything up quickly with a lot of paper and once again – my shirt was all covered in alcohol.

"I miss you too Gabi" Troy said in a serious voice when I was done and turned my attention to him again. A big smile spread across my face when he said those words. It was those words I had been longing to hear ever since I ran away from him, and now I finally heard them.. "And as much as I don't want to admit it, I miss the little bugger aswell" He added and grinned.

"She actually uses her Bolton-shirt as a blanket nowadays" I told him and laughed.

"When do you quit?" He asked me all of a sudden.

"How come? Do you plan to stalk me home this night too?" I mocked him and he smirked.

"Only if you let me" He flirted and I smiled. I looked down at my wrist before I looked him in his eyes again.

"I quit now" I told him as I saw that it was exactly 4 PM. "But what about your girlfriend? And your beers?" I asked as I grabbed my purse.

"Ah, she'll get over it and live. So will the beers" He said shrugging and I just shoke my head.

"You are one of a kind" I mumbled with a big smile on my face as we both walked towards the backdoor and out to the fresh air. At least as fresh it can be in the middle of New York City.

We walked side by side all the way to Lucy's house where we stopped to pick up Amy. When she saw Troy she directly flung her little arms at him and she wanted him to carry her. She hugged Troy so tightly as if she was afraid she'd never see him again. It was really cute.

"So, you want to talk about what happened?" He asked as we walked towards my apartment. Amy had fallen asleep in his arms.

"What is there to talk about?" I mumbled and looked away. I really _didn't_ want to talk about it.

"Oh come on! You ran away and never called!?" He yelled a little upset and I looked at him – but not for long. I saw how Amy opened her little eyes and looked around confused.

"Look! Now you woke up the baby!" I said and stroke one of her chins.

"Baby? Oh I'm sorry, but don't you mean beast?" He said sarcastic and I inhaled shocked. _He did not just call my baby a beast!?_

"See, this is why I can't be in a relationship with you. You hate my baby" I said despondetly and he looked at me regretful.

"I don't hate her. The opposite" He told me thruthfully. "There has to be something else, Gabriella" He added simple and I shoke my head frustrated.

"I don't know. I think I'm afraid to love again" I answered mumbling and I got a very different reaction from him – he laughed.

"Love? You wouldn't even know what love was if it so jumped up and bit you in the ass!" He exclaimed and I looked at him shocked.

"What? I would so!" I defended myself and he raised his eyebrows questionly.

"Really? So I have to bite you in the ass for you to see me?" He asked a little more serious and I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth a little to answer but closed it quickly again. "You can't know what love is, because if you did you would know that it's nothing more than try to love you that I do" He added almost whispering and I swallowed hard.

"_Try_ to love me?" I asked insecure and he smiled a little.

"Well, you're not making it very easy" He told me and laughed. I couldn't understand how he did it – being so serious one second than go to be the joking guy the other.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, after a while of silence. We were almost outside the apartment by now.

"No, I am. I shoudn't have kissed you" He said and I looked up at him.

"But maybe that's it? Maybe you should have? And maybe I should have let you? Maybe I'm too afraid?" I asked in a regretful voice and he chukled a little.

"All those maybes. That's how life is – you are afraid but you take a shot. Maybe you'll get hurt, maybe it'll be the best thing that ever happened. That's the way of life" He said wisley and I breathed heavily.

"I don't know. I don't want to take a shot if it ends up hurting me" I mumbled and stopped walking. We were now outside the apartment and I looked up at him. He smiled carefully at me and began to talk with a safe voice.

"One thing I can promise you Gabriella Montez, and that is that I will never hurt you" He said assuring and I smiled. _He could always make me feel so good... What was it with him that made my whole body shiver?_

"You want to come up?" I asked in a low voice. He smiled at me and I held up the door gently.

"I'd love to" He mumbled and passed me closly. I could feel his body gently touch mine as he glid pass and I closed my eyes to pick up the scent of him. I don't know why I did it – it was just a feeling that made me feel complete. I walked behind him up the many stairs and opened my apartment door quickly so he could walk inside with Amy sleeping in his arms.

"Let me take her" I whispered and he slowly put Amy in my arms. I carried her in to my bedroom and put her down in my big bed where I tucked her in. When I walked out of the room I found Troy sitting on the couch. He smiled at me when I took a seat next to him. I leaned my head against his strong shoulder and sighed.

"Where are we going from now?" I asked tired and closed my heavy eyes.

"Wherever you want us to go" He answered simple, pressed his chin against my head gently and wrapped his arms around me. _I wasn't ready to love for the moment, but I was going to try to let him in._

* * *

**Aww.. haha :D Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	9. Daddy

**And she's back - with a new chapter! Hah**

**I'm so sorry for not updating, and I'm sorry I couldn't give you any longer chapter than this one.. But still, hope you like it :)**

**THANKS for all your reviews :) Love them, as usual!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this thing, but everyone knows I don't own anything... Except for Amy! Haha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Daddy**

_Troy's point of view_

More weeks went by and I couldn't be happier. Gabriella made me happy. Amy made me happy. I never wanted to be without them again, even though Gabriella and I wasn't a couple. She was like my best friend, and she was perfect.

"So, last night was fun" I heard someone say as I walked in to my livingroom. The whole gang was hanging out at my house and yesterday we had been at Gabriella's.

"Yeah, especially the part where Gabi's landlord pounded up the floor and when Gabi flipped and stamped back" Taylor giggled out and we all looked at Gabriella.

"What? I can't help it that I he is a total psycho and that he hates me and complains about everything I do" She scoffed out and we all laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me! Look what I taught Amy" I exclaimed and walked over to Gabriella. I had Amy in my arms and I placed her on Gabriella's knee. "Now tell Mommy the funny thing we came up with" I whispered in Amy's ear and she giggled a little.

"I... hate... Skip!" She said in a peepy voice and Gabriella's whole face shone up. Skip is her landlord..

"Aaaw! Good girl!" She yelled hugged her tightly. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke began laughing loudly and I just smiled proudly. I turned to my friends and I saw that Sharpay and Zeke began kissing a little. They were official an 'item' by now.

"Hey hey hey! No tounge-rolling when there's kids around!" I yelled teasingly and Sharpay raised her eyebrows. She wasn't really as scary as she had been before, she was kind of cool by now.

"Shut up. Amy doesn't understand anyways" She replied and I laughed.

"I wasn't talking about Amy, I was talking about Chad. He might get nightmares" I said mocking and I felt someone hit my arm.

"Very funny" Chad mumbled but couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah well, Chad is no good with children so whatever you do, Gabi, don't let him baby-sit" Taylor told Gabriella is a matter-of-factly tone and I laughed.

"That reminds me of when you had to baby-sit your nephew at the last minute and you called me completely desperate. I remember that you said something like 'There's a fucking baby at my doorstep and I have no idea where it came from!'" I said mocking and everyone –except for Chad – began to laugh aswell.

"Aw Chad, has no one ever told you where babies come from?" Sharpay teased him.

"Once again, very funny" He muttered and shoke his head like we all were some kind of nutcases. I saw how Amy held out her arms to me and Gabriella gave her to me from across. Amy took a seat in my lap with her face looking up at mine. She giggled a little before poking a finger at my stomach.

"Tummy.." She peeped out and I smiled. "…fat!" She added and I sighed of shock. I heard that everyone cracked up in laughter and I held up Amy in the air with an arm length away from me.

"You did not!" I exclaimed and she laughed in her cute way. "Did your mommy put you up to this?" I asked with a lot of suspision and she smiled, showing her small theeths that was popping up one by one. "You little bugger" I laughed out and put her down at my lap again. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Daddy!" She peeped out and my jaw dropped. Did she just call _me _daddy!? The room fell silent..

"Wh-what?" I studdered out and everyone looked at us with huge eyes.

"Daddy?" Amy repeated with a lower voice and looked like she had said something wrong. I smiled a little at her, she looked so cute.

"Hey, I don't like you that much yet, bugger" I grinned and tousled her curls tenderly. I tried to joke it all away but inside I was really scared. And at the same time very happy. I looked Gabriella in the eyes and tried to read what they said. The room was still silent but I couldn't look at anyone else than Gabriella.

"Wow, look at that, the time fly when you're having fun. It's time for me and Zeke to go home" I heard Sharpay exclaim nervous, obviously meaning that she wanted me and Gabriella to be alone. I still didn't look at anyone else but I heard how some of them got up from the couch.

"Yeah, it's time for us to leave too" Taylors voice said. "Chad, come" I heard her whisper and I glanced how all four of them disappeard and not soon later the front door slammed. Gabriella and I just stared at each other – she with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry Troy, she doesn't know what she says half of the time and.." She suddenly began to say squeakily but was interrupted by me.

"I don't mind" I told her simple and she stopped talking.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I don't mind that she's calling me daddy" I explained and looked at the beautiful girl that was sitting all quiet on my lap.

"You don't mind?" Gabriella repeated, but had a different expression that I was expecting. It was almost like she was mad. "You're not even my boyfriend and still you say you don't mind her calling you daddy?" She added and I raised my eyebrows.

"But that's the thing, Gabs, I want to be your boyfriend and I'm trying so hard for you to open your heart" I replied quickly and she shook her head frustrated.

"But I don't know what to do! Everything is happening so quickly! You want my daughter to call you daddy, and we have barely even kissed each other! It's just stupid!" She shouted.

"Happening fast!? God! I have never experienced anything happening slower! And have I ever begged her to call me daddy? All I said was that I didn't mind when she did it!" I shouted back and she got up from the couch she was sitting in. "And don't you try to deny that we haven't kissed, 'cause what I seem to remember it was one hell of a kiss we shared" I added yelling, half arguing and half teasing. I shouldn't have raised my voice so much. Amy broke out in crying because of our fighting.

"She's tired, can I put her in your guest room?" Gabriella asked in a low voice before taking her away from me. I didn't even have time to nod before she disappeard out from the livingroom. I sighed of frustration and covered my face in my both hands.

"I just need time, because I have never felt this for anyone else in my entire life. And it's scary Troy.." I heard her voice say after just a couple of minutes, now a little calmer. I looked up and saw her standing against the doorframe and I smiled carefully at her. "I'm scared Troy" She added and swallowed hard. I looked at her. She finally did it, she finally opened up. I got up from the sofa and walked up to her.

"There is no reason in the world for you to be scared, Gabriella. I'm not going to hurt you" I told her tenderly and she closed her eyes before leaning her head against my chest carefully.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never hurt me" She whispered and I hugged her tightly.

"I promise you" I whispered back before she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I slowly leaned down and she allowed my lips to gently touch hers. _Finally.._

* * *

**Yeeeey:D **

**I know it's a little short, but I felt like I had to give you something :) I'll try to uptade as soon as possible next time!**

**Remember to review on this one and tell me what you think :)**


	10. I love you

**Oh my gosh! Thank you for_ all_ your reviews :D I can't believe it! I seriously can't! You guys are amazing!**

**OK, so here's the thing - this chapter is the shortest chapter I have ever written (for New York Nights) and I'm sorry for that, but the ending was just perfect where it was and I couldn't write any more. The good news is that I can give you another chapter faster then :)**

**Remember to review, because I completly love your reviews :) Hope you like it and thanks once again!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – I love you**

_Gabriella's point of view_

One peeping sound was heard each time I pressed a number on the little thing in my hands. When I was done I raised it to my left ear and sighed. A darker beeping sound was heard. One ring... Two rings... Three rings...

"_Hello?"_ The familiar female voice finally said and I smiled.

"Hi, it's me" I said under my breath.

"_So now you call me back?"_ Sharpay's voice growled teasingly and I laughed.

"I just saw a couple of seconds ago that you had called a few times" I told her quickly, but it wasn't true. I had seen the missed phonecalls hours ago, but I had been to happy to do anything.

"_A few times? More like a billion times!"_ She exclaimed and laughed.

"Yeah.." Was all I said.

"_So? Are you going to tell me what happened?"_ She asked me and I smiled to myself. I knew that she was referring to what happened after they all left Troy's house after Amy called him daddy.

"We kissed" I said simple and I heard her scream loudly.

"_You kissed!?"_ She repeated and I shoke my head at how happy she became. _"Zeke! Gabriella and Troy kissed!"_ I heard her scream and laughed nervous. Now Zeke knew, and I was pretty sure that Taylor and Chad would know in only a few seconds by now. It was only a matter of time before the whole world knew, because every time me and Troy was outside together pictures of us was covering every side of the magazines a few days later.

"Thanks a lot, Shar" I mumbled before letting out a low chuckle.

"_Seriously, this should be celabrated with champagne and shrimp-toasts!"_ She told me excited and I shoke my head once again.

"You're crazy" I pointed out and once again I heard her scream of joy. I had never met anyone crazier in my entire life. "And there's more to it" I added and heard breath extatic.

"_Did you have sex!?"_ She asked hopeful.

"No!" I quickly responded. I wasn't the kind of girl that had sex with just any guy. But of course, Troy wasn't just any guy…

"_No!?"_ Sharpay repeated shocked and I laughed._ "Then what was it?"_ She asked and I smiled.

"What I was about to say was that I think I'm in love" I told her quietly and I heard a third scream.

"_That is SO cute!"_ She cooed and I giggled a little. Everything with Troy just felt so right… I looked around the room and saw Amy walk with unstable steps around the livingroom. She was about to take a big step, over one of her toys and she wobbled a little before falling down on her diaper-covered butt. I laughed and she looked at me confused.

"_What's so funny?"_ Sharpay asked and I waved a little at my daughter – who had just got herself up on her feets again.

"Amy. She's in one of her walking moods" I told her before I saw how she fell on her butt once again. "That reminds me, can you babysit Saturday night?"

* * *

Me and Troy had just been to an amazing restaurant. The food had been delicious and the wine had been perfect and as far as I knew, no paparazzi's had been around to disturb us. But you could never know, maybe they had been hiding behind some bushes somewhere..

We walked in to his big mansion, somewhat drunken both of us. Troy turned his face to me and smiled seducingly. I giggled a little before he leaned down and kissed me passionate. Suddenly I broke out in laughter and he looked at me confused.

"Mr Bolton! Do you have your cellphone in your pocket or are you just very happy to see me?" I smirked and he chuckled.

"You know that I'm always happy to see you" He whispered and started kissing my neck. I felt shiverings along my spine and I closed my eyes. His lips slowly searched their way down and I felt how he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to carry me out of the hallway. I loved the taste of his tounge, the touch of his lips and the comfort from his body. He made me feel things I had never felt before. He made me believe in things I never thought would happen. He made me feel complete.. He stumbled around the livingroom for a while before we crashed on the couch. I couldn't help laughing when we both fell down but I was soon cut off when his lips met mine in a powerful kiss. Suddenly he pulled away and I opened my eyes. He looked at me with a serious face before swallowing hard.

"I love you" He mumbled and I froze. The fear bubbled up in my body quickly. No one had never said that before. No one had ever loved me. I was so scared – I had never loved anyone either. Not even Amy's dad, not really anyways. I just wanted to run away, hide from all my feelings, but I had done that to many times before. As soon as something scary happened I ran away like a cat chased by a dog. I knew how I felt about him, and I just needed to overwin my fear. My fear of being hurt.

"I love you too" I whispered back and he looked at me for a long time, before slowly leeing down and kissing me carefully. His hands gently stroke my back and I tousled his hair with my fingers. I felt how he slowly pulled of my thin shirt. My hands travelled down and I stopped when they hit his stomach. I felt his strong abs and I giggled quietly before pulling his t-shirt off. We rolled around and I sat myself up over his hips and I looked down at him with my eyes sparkling with pleasure before I leaned down and kissed him fiercly. _I suddenly knew it for real. I loved him. Now and forever, for he was mine._

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)**

**And yey! Before I forget, today is actually my birthday! I turn 16 today ****Congratulations on me :D**


	11. Welcome to my life

**Thank you for all your reviews! You rock! I love all of your kind words :) You're the best!**

**This chapter is a little short but hope you'll like it! **

**Enjoooooooooy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Welcome to my life**

_Troy's point of view_

"…and you know what happened then!?" Gabriella shouted shocked. I laughed at how she described what an asshole her boss was.

"What?" I repeated amused.

"He asked me to dance on the bar! He said that people would pay much to see Troy Bolton's girlfriend dance on the bar! Can you see what a big pig he is? I don't understand how someone even can neglect themselves to ask something like that!" She exclaimed angirly and I smiled big – not that I thought it was funny or anything, but she was always so cute when she was angry.

"Just ignore him. From what I have heard he says those things to everybody. Remember when you told me he asked your brunette work-mate to lose weight?" I reminded her but she only pouted with her mouth.

"I know.. Roxanna can't help that she's a little shubby" She said after a while and sighed. "But he's just so annoying!" She added quickly and frustrated before crashing down in the couch next to me.

"Just try not to care about what he says" I said in a calm tone and she looked at me.

"Did I tell you that he asked me to wear more 'revealing' clothes? He said that my 'pretty, pretty blouses' more like scared costumers away than bring them in" She said insulted and snorted.

"If he bugs you that much, why don't you just quit?" I asked and she looked at me with a weird look on her face – almost like I had just told her that China was in Europe or something..

"And what do you suggest I would do to pay the rent?" She replied serious and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't have to pay the rent" I said and smiled secretly.

"Yeah of course! Cause then Skip would never throw me and Amy out!" She yelled sarcastic and I laughed.

"What I'm trying to say is that you can move in with me" I explained and her jaw dropped. She didn't say anything for a very long time, she just kept looking at me with big eyes.

"I'm so sorry, could you repeat what you just said? I don't think I heard right" She repiled hesitant. "I mean I couldn't have heard right, because if I did you just asked me if I wanted to move in with you. And you couldn't have asked me that because we have only been a couple for three weeks. I can't move in with you, it's too soon, right?" She rambled insecure and I raised my eyebrows.

"It was only a suggestion, Gabriella. If you don't want to then just say it. It's OK" I assured her and smiled. She just looked at me confused.

"There's nothing more in the world I would want more than to move in with you, but it's just too soon" She mumbled after a while and looked away.

"I understand, but if you want to you can have a spare-key to the house" I told her before pulling her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, I'd love to" She answered and I leaned my head closer to hers and sniffed in the scent from her hair. She pulled her head away and looked up at me, with a little cute smile on her face. I slowly leaned down to give her a peck on the lips but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Hellu? Someone home?" Sharpay's voice shouted and Gabriella giggled a little. No one of us answered, we just waited for her to marsh inside. "There you are you little rabbits, I hope I don't interrupt something that's very much private" She added with a huge smirk and took a seat on the couch. Behind her Zeke, Taylor and Chad walked inside too.

"Hey you guys" Gabriella said and smiled at them.

"Hey on you too" Taylor replied teasingly and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused, but still very happy. It was just weird that all my friends just barged in to my home all of a sudden.

"We thought that we were going to watch a movie" Chad answered and took a seat next to Taylor on the couch.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Taylor asked when she noticed that our seventh member was missing.

"Asleep, thank god" Gabriella told her and sighed. Amy had been a real pain in the ass this night, screaming and crying all the time. She was still the cutest kid in the world though..

"Alrighty.. What movie?" Sharpay said and looked at all of us. "How about the Holiday?" She suggested and I grimaced.

"That's a chick flick! I want to see the Departed" Zeke exclaimed and Sharpay looked insulted.

"It's not a chick flick! It's the best movie ever!" She defended herself and Zeke raised his eyebrows.

"Sharpay, you only want to see it because you think Jude Law is deadly hot in it" Gabriella said and giggled.

"I can't help that he is the sexiest man alive" She mumbled and snorted.

"Why thank you, darling" Zeke said sarcastic and crossed his arms.

"Oh did I say he was the sexiest? I meant he was the second sexiest!" She changed twittering and I shoke my head at them.

"I vote for the Departed! Matt Damon is in it and he is just _so_ fine!" Taylor shouted and rasied her hand. Chad turned his face to her and she just rolled her eyes. "Oh don't you give me that look" She added and ignored him.

"Well, it doesn't matter with me so I'll just go and pop some popcorn" Gabriella told us and got up from the couch. I watched how she walked out from the livingroom and disappeard. She didn't show up until minutes later when we had already started the movie.

"Can you give me some, Gabi" I said when we all was sitting in the dark and silent room watching Matt Damon get trained to be a cop and Leoonardo DiCaprio get job at the maffia and I pointed at the popcorn bowl.

"Sure thing" She said and grapped a fist full of popcorn and threw it at me. She looked at me for just a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"No way!" I exclaimed with my jaw dropped and reached for the bowl. I threw a hand full of popcorns at her aswell and began laughing too. I turned my head and saw how the rest of the gang looked at us confused but with big smiles on their faces and I didn't notice how Gabriella pulled the bowl out of my hands and placed it up-side-down on my head. I felt the small white things stream down my face and under my shirt. I heard several of laughters before I quickly pulled it away.

"You are dead, Montez!" I screamed and she practiclly jumped of the couch and ran out of the room. I was quick to chase after her and I followed her in to the kitchen where she was trapped. She had no where to go now since I was blocking the only way out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She laughed out and hid on one side of the island that was standing in the middle of the room.

"You're gonna pay!" I yelled laughing and ran to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of chocolate sirup. I aimed the tip at her and started to squeeze out the whole substance. She screamed and tried to cover herself with her hands. "Stop! Mercy!" She screamed and I laughed victoriuosly. I stopped squeezing and looked at her proudly. She looked like a little newly baked chocolate cake.

"Revenge is _oh _so bitter-sweet" I mocked her and she just standed there fully covered in chocolate. A small secretive grin appeard on her face and all of a sudden she threw herself at me and started to kiss me passionate, causing the chocolate to rub off on me. Not that I didn't like it, cause well, it was great - but I pulled away and looked at her.

"Don't you think I know what you are trying to pull here, missy" I said and looked at her with a smirk. She didn't say anything, just kept eyecontact with me.

"Wanna go grab a shower?" Was all she said before dragging me away harshly. I screamed on the inside of joy. Screw the others, I was going to have more fun now! _These chocolate-fights were now going to happen a little more often.._

* * *

"_Haha! Look at this Troy.."_ Gabriella's voice laughed out. I talked to her on the phone and it was getting closer and closer to midnight. 

"What?" I asked and took a seat on a chair in my kitchen.

"_Let me quote; 'Did this mysterious girl tame the party-animal Troy Bolton?. NBA-star Troy Bolton and the mother of one Gabriella Montez, formely a model for Ford Agency's have been dating for a couple of weeks now. Troy Bolton seem to be happier than ever - could the fatherhood he have signed up for possibly have tamed his wild sides? An insider says that nothing could ever break these lovebrids apart. They couldn't be more in love'"_ She said, reading from People magazine. I laughed a little, and on the same time I blushed. The paper was right, I was happier than ever.

"Cool" Was all I could say and I heard her beautiful laugh echo through the phone.

"_And you want to know what have happened? Both Vouge-magazine and Mode-magazine want's me to model for them!"_ She exclaimed and I smiled.

"Of course they want you, no one could be more beautiful" I replied simple.

"_You know, the paparazzis are following me around like dogs, and people are recognizing me everywhere. It's crazy"_ She said a little amazed and I grinned.

"Welcome to my life, honey"

* * *

**Please review as always, you have no idea how much I love them!**

**And before you disappear, I have a little announcement! I have a new story I've been writing on for a while and I just wondered if anyone would be interested to read it.. It's about HSM (of course) when they all are in High School. Gabi is new at East High and is thrown in to all the partying and stuff when she becomes friend with Sharpay - who has a major crush on Troy Bolton.. Troy - being the hot and popular one - wants (of course again) the new girl and huuge drama is (of course, a third time) excepcted. **

**I know it sounds like houndreds of other stories but it has some humour in it - and I know I shouldn't write on another story when I have this one and Opposite Attractions (which I'm trying to write some at but everything is just blah!) I just want to know is someone wants to read it or if I should throw it away or something. It's not going to affect this story anything because I love writing it too much:)**

**Just let me know :)**

**Hasta la vista! Remember to review and I'll try to post a new chapter soon:) xoxo**


	12. Don't tell him!

**Helllluu :D Here's a new chappi! Hope you like it and remember to review so I'll know if you like it or not..**

**Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Don't tell him!**

_Gabriellas point of view_

A distant buzzing sound was heard from the livingroom and my head flew up to check if I heard right. I heard another buzzing and I ran in there to see the display on my phone blinking in an orange light. I picked it up quickly - so quickly that I almost dropped it on the way up to my ear.

"Gabriella" I answered and let out a sigh of relief that I had managed to answer on time. I began to walk back in to the kitchen where Amy and were eating a late breakfast.

"_Gabriella, you have to help me!"_ I heard someone squeal on the other side. I raised my eyebrows questionly.

"Taylor?" I asked a little doubting when I thought it was her voice I had just heard.

"_Yes! Please Gabi! I need your help!"_ She begged and sounded really helpless. I sat down on a chair and dried Amy's mouth with a napkin. She was such a little piggy when she ate.

"Fine, what do you need help with?" I agreed since I had nothing planned for the day. It wasn't until midnight I had to work and Troy had practise all day long.

"_Can I come over?"_ She asked without telling me what was going on.

"Sure" I answered quickly and shrugged my shoulders before we hung up and I began to clean up after the breakfast. It didn't take long until I heard a loud banging on my door and without me opening it Taylor ran inside – beginning to act more and more like Sharpay.

"What's up?" I asked when she, with a devistated face, took a seat next to Amy around the small table.

"Do I look fatter to you?" She almost whispered and I gave her a weird look. Did she come here just to ask me that? I observed her body and thought it looked exactly like it always did.

"No, not really?" I replied hesitant and she sighed tierdly. "Taylor, what's going on?" I added when she didn't say anything for a while.

"I think I need to buy a pregnacy-test" She mumbled and my jaw dropped.

"Excuse me!?" I yelled shocked and she just nodded with a sad look on her face.

"And I can't be pregnant Gabirella! Chad don't want a baby, he don't even know how to be a dad!" She exclaimed helpless and I walked over to her and rubbed her silently on her back.

"I'm sure everything will be alright" I mumbled comforting and she drew one of her hands through her hair frustrated. "Why don't we go down to the supermarket down the street and buy a pregnacy-test?We can buy a whole bunch of them to be on the safe side if you want, and then we come back here and do it together? OK?" I suggested and she looked up at me.

"How can you be so calm all the time, Gabi? This is why I came to you. You always know what to do" Was all she said and I took it as a yes to my suggestion.

"It's in my nature" I said smiling and she laughed a little. I walked up to Amy's chair and lifted her up. "Let's go" I said and started walking to the door.

"You do know there's like houndreds of paparazzis outside?" She asked when we were in the hallway and got dressed. I rolled my eyes and remembered what a living hell these past weeks had been. I couldn't even understand why someone would want to read about me – just a normal girl in NYC.

"Yeah, I figured" I mumbled and put on Amy her small, pink sneakers. I lifted her up and placed her on my hip. I grabbed my big sunglasses before Taylor and I walked out from my apartment side by side.

* * *

"OK, so how do we do this?" Taylor asked nervous when I had put Amy down in the livingroom with a couple of toys and the two of us was inside my tiny bathroom, looking at the five pregnacy-tests we had bought. 

"You have to pee on them" I told her and handed her one. She looked at the carton with a disgusted face - as if it was a bug or something. "The toilet, Taylor" I encouraged when she didn't move an inch of her body. She looked up at me with a scared face before walking with shaky feets to the white toilet. Without being any ashamed she pulled down her trousers and took a seat on it.

"Nothing is coming!" She whined like a little child and I filled a big glass, that was standing on the basin, with water. She drank it quickly and we started to wait in silence. My attention on her didn't come back until I heard a quiet streaming sound pouring down the toilet. She looked at me and held up the white pregnacy-test, now all wet because of her pee.

"You want to try another one before we wait for the answer?" I asked in a sweet voice and she nodded fiercly.

"Give me all of them" She said and I handed her the boxes. It took lots of minutes before all the tests were peed on and the time for the answeres were over.

"You can check them now, Taylor" I almost whispered when we were sitting against the wall next to each other. She nodded slowly before taking one in her hands and we both looked at the little square that showed the result.

"What does pink mean, Gabriella?" She asked and I swallowed.

"Positive" I mumbled. She threw it away quickly before picking another up.

"And two stripes?" She asked and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Same" I answered slowly and she grabbed the other three to look at the results. They were all different brands and if all were positive, there was no chance she _wasn't _pregnant. When we looked at the three results she just shook her head powerfully. A test with a circle meant pregnant... Another test with a pink circle meant pregnant... And the last one with a vertical stripe also meant pregnant...

"You're pregnant" I said simple and she continued to shake her head. I looked at the tests shocked. I almost didn't believe ti myself. Taylor was pregnant...

"No.. I mean, they can be wrong.. I'm not.. I can't…" She mumbled stressed and I put one of my arms around her shoulders.

"Taylor.. They are all positive" I told her with a calm voice and she looked at me scared. "But I thought you wanted a kid?" I added questionly.

"I do, but Chad don't. I don't know how he'll react" She explained and looked down at the floor. I hugged her comforting and she silently broke down in tears.

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright" I whispered and stroke away the tears falling down from her eyes.

* * *

The next day I was laying in Troy's big couch, just relaxing from my hard night yesterday when the club had been filled with people. I had never been this tired before in my life. I leaned my head to one side and looked at the big, almost hollow room. Troy had insisted on taking out Amy to play so I could get some sleep, but it hadn't worked. Everything was too lonley and too quiet for me to even be able to close my eyes. I knew that they had been away for a couple of hours now so they would be back any second... Suddenly the buzzing sound from my phone was heard and I sighed before slowly pulling myself up and walking out of the room to pick it up. 

"Gabriella" I answered groaning without looking who was calling.

"_We have a huge problem!"_ Someone yelled on the other side and I recognized the voice as Taylor's.

"Huh?" I questioned confused.

"_You know how we was at the supermakret yesterday? And we bought some... you-know-what"_ She said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitant and she continued to speak.

"_Well, someone saw us in there and took several of pictures. There's pictures of us buying the... you-know-what's, and they are covering all the magazines front pages today"_ She squealed out and I sighed of shock.

"What is Chad saying about it?" I asked quietly. She didn't answer.. "Taylor?" I added and I heard her groan.

"_He's not saying very much…since he thinks it's you buying them"_ She mumbled and I froze.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. He thought what!?

"_Remember how you told me to take Amy and letting you pay for them?"_ She asked carefully and I closed my eyes hard to curse myself. How could I have been so stupid!? _"The papers says it's you buying them.."_ She added just as careful and a big silence was created between us.

"You have to tell him, Taylor. Troy is going to find out otherwise" I finally said and I heard how she sighed.

"_That's it. I can't tell him.. Please play along Gabriella, just for a while?"_ She begged me and I raised my free hand to my forehead to rub it frustrated. _"And it's not sure that Troy will find out, you know that he never reads any magazines"_ She added desperate and I shook my head to myself.

"Taylor.." I began to argue but was interrupted by her.

"_Please Gabi! You know that Troy would tell Chad immediately, they are best friends! You can't make him tell Chad!"_ She said helpless and I sighed.

"But if he finds out he'll freak and then I'll have to tell him!" I told her definite.

"_Just hide it from him long enough for me to gather courage to tell Chad. He'll never find out!"_ She said and just then I saw how the door opened and Troy walked inside with Amy on his hip but with his eyes focused on something total different than where he was walking. I saw that he held a magazine in his hands, with me and Taylor covering the front page. I swallowed hard.

"I think that's a little too late…" I said to Taylor before meeting Troy's shocked, peircing blue eyes. I tried to swallow again but my throaht had gone bone dry. I tried to read his eyes but it was almost like they were... empty.

* * *

**Wohow, a little cliffy :D (Yeah, I know, a very small cliffy) Lol **

**Revieeeew:)**


	13. The Wedding

**Hiiiiiiiiii!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I love them :) I want to apologize for not answering on all of them but you all shoudl know that I do love all of them. I'm just a bad person thats all :D I promise that I will answer all the reviews on some chapters in the future :D **

**Here you have the new chapter and it starts exactly where the last one ended, only that it is Troy's POV.**

**Remember to review and tell me how you like it :)**

**And FYI, someone thought in the reviews that Troy and Gabriella never have had sex before, but they have. I'm sorry for not writing it in details but I think it's just embarrassing and weird to do it. Haha, I suck at the sex-scenes in other words :D**

**Thanks again, love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – The wedding**

_Troy's point of view_

I watched how she opened her mouth to say something several times, but closed it directly. We just stared at each other – me completely shocked about the things in the magazine. How couldn't she tell me something like that!?

"Care to explain?" I asked after a while of silence harshly and threw the paper to her. She catched it elegant and looked at me with a sad face. I never meant to sound so angry – if she now was pregnant I would love the baby more than anything, it was just the thing that she never told me that upset me.

"Troy, I.." She began to explain but I never let her finish.

"How couldn't you tell me something like this, Gabi?" I interrupted and she breathed heavily. "You're pregnant!?" I added with a louder voice questionly and I saw that she rolled her eyes.

"No" She answered simple and I raised my eyebrows.

"So the tests were negative?" I asked shortly and she sighed.

"No" She repeated and I looked at her confused. What was she talking about? They couldn't be positive if she wasn't pregnant!

"But, what.." I began but was cut off.

"I'm not the one who needed them" She said and exhaled. I got even more confused.. I couldn't understand a thing she was talking about!

"Then who's was it?" I asked and she raised one eyebrow to give me a weird look and then it hit me. "Taylor!?" I practically shouted and she she rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations, genious" She mumbled and crossed her arms. I suddenly felt a huge guilt over acting the way I did – it was almost like the way Amy's biological dad had reacted. _I was so stupid!_

"I'm sorry, Gabriella" I said softly and walked towards her a few steps. She avoided my look and I couldn't blame her. "I didn't mean to react the way I did" I added regretful and her brown eyes finally looked up at me. They were angry...

"I'm sorry" I said once again and walked all the way up to her. I still carried Amy and I saw how she reached out one hand to gently grab a lock of her mothers hair.

"Amy and I should be going" She mumbled and took Amy away from me, who obetiently crawled up in her arms. She began to walk towards the door and I was quick to follow her.

"Please Gabi, I'm sorry" I begged her and she turned around to face me.

"Look, you can't tell Chad about this, I promised Taylor that I would keep it away from him" She said and sighed tierdly. "But thank you for taking Amy, I'll talk to you later" She mumbled and turned around but I was fast to grab her arm.

"Gabi!" I shouted and she looked up at me. "Listen to me!" I added and she sighed once again. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to act the way I did. I was so stupid, I didn't think" I explained and she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, you were stupid" She whispered before her tense body finally gave in and almost collapsed in my arms.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in her hair while I hugged her – and Amy aswell for that matter – tightly.

"Don't scare me like that" She whispered hurted and I breathed heavily.

"You either" I replied and I thought I heard her giggle a little. Right now I couldn't think of anything else than how much I loved her and the little bugger in her arms – I didn't even have one single thought of that my best friend would be a dad right now. I couldn't, because all that mattered was Gabriella and Amy – I couldn't stand losing them.

_**3 months later**_

"I'm a big fucking dinasouare!" Someone screamed as we entered our friends house. I saw that Gabriella smiled big and ran in her pink dress to help her screaming friend.

"Taylor, what's the matter?" I heard her ask in her soft voice and I followed her, holding Amy in one hand to let her walk by herself.

"Look at me! Just look at me!" Taylor yelled and pointed at her body. A growing baby-bump was well seened on her stomach.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked and raised her eyebrows.

"I can't get married like this!" Taylor whined and I saw that she sat down on one chair. She had a long, white, halter-dress on and she looked cute but yet beautiful.

"You are gorgeous, Taylor" Gabriella said and I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sharpay walking in this direction wearing an exact pink dress as Gabi.

"Hey! No men aloud! Beat it, Bolton!" She said when she saw me and did a gestoure with her hand for me to go away. "Oh, hi princess! Want to go say hello to Auntie Taylor?" She added in a sweet voice when she saw Amy and bent down to be face to face with her. I saw how Amy nodded slowly and Sharpay lifted her up and carried her into the room where the two women where arranging for the wedding. It was just going to be a small cermony – just some friends and their closest family-members. The whole confusion with the pregnacy-thing had worked out after a while when Gabriella forced Taylor to tell Chad one evening and when she did Chad became so happy. After that they had both agreed on getting married quick before the baby was borned and now here they were. I smiled a little and saw how Taylor complained about how fat she was.

"I don't want to do this! I can't go get married looking like this!" She shouted devistated and I laughed to myself. Taylor's moodswings were not pretty...

"Honey, you are beautiful!" Gabriella argued back in her comforting voice and Sharpay nodded powerfully to agree.

"But I'm fat!" Taylor yelled and looked like she was near to tears.

"Yeah, that's what most people are when they are four months pregnant" Sharpay laughed out and Taylor pouted with her mouth. I shoke my head before I walked away from them with the biggest smile on my face. I walked around in the big house for a little while before I walked outside to the big garden where Chad, Zeke and some of my team-mates where standing. I saw that Chad's mom was talking to the preast and Taylor's parents where fixing the last things for the small outside-wedding they were going to have.

"Troy!" Chad screamed when he saw me. I raised one hand to greet him and he came running towards me.

"How's it going, man?" I asked teasingly when he was infront of me.

"You know, hanging in there" He answered and laughed a little. "You got them?" He added and I smiled.

"Of course" I replied before pulling a little black box up from my sleeve.

"Thanks Troy" He said and gave me a thankful smile.

"Now let's get you married!" I exclaimed and slapped him friendly on his shoulders. We both walked over to the preast that was patientally waiting for everyone to come. Chairs had been placed out for the guests to sit on and after a while of waiting and saying hello to everyone music was heard from one side and when I looked, I saw that a woman with dark hair was coming out from the corner of the house with a microphone in her hand. Guitarr-music and piano was heard and the female started singing.

"_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time…"_ Her beautiful voice sang and my eyes now focused on something else than her right now. I saw that Gabriella was walking down the asile close followed by Sharpay. I gave Gabi a big smile and listened to the female singing.

"_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time, and hung me on a line…"_ She sang and right then I saw Taylor walk down with her arm tightly linked with her fathers. She looked really beautiful, with her white, long dress against the dark skin.

"_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.." _Taylor walked up to Chad with slow steps and everyone in the whole garden was smiling lovingly at the married-to-be couple. No wedding in the world could be more filled with love - for now.

* * *

**Yeeeey, everything worked out :D What do you think of Chad and Taylor's small wedding:) And what do you want to happen next :D And more important, do you think the baby is going to be a boy or a girl? (Maybe a little early to think of that, but still) :D**

**Let me know what you think of everything!**

**And FYI (number 2), I published my new story, The New Girl. Like I said before it's going to be about Gabriella who just moved to Albuquerque (I don't know the spelling so excuse me if it got wrong, lol). Anyways, she gets BFF with Sharpay, who has a total crush on Troy, who has a total cruch on.. every girl in the entire school. Yeah, you know the drill on these stories but I would appreciate it if you could check it out (if you have time that is). It's not going to be a long story, tops 15 chapters. Please check it out if you love High School-romance with humor in it :)**

**Bye!**


	14. Congratulations, baby girl

**Thanks for your reviews, although the ones who are reviewing is falling.. Love the ones who still review and read this though :D You are amazing!**

**Here's chapter 13, hope ya'll like it :)**

**Bye/Frida**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – Congratulations, baby girl**

_Gabriella's point of view_

"Gabi! Gabi!" I heard my door open and Taylor came running inside. She was waving with a magazine in one hand and I sighed to myself. I had had enough of those magazines..

"Hi Taylor" I laughed out when she took a seat with her big belly around my kitchen table. Sharpay and I were hanging out and Taylor had promised to join us, but we never expected her to make an entrance like this one.

"Look at this!" She exclaimed and opened the magazine to show us a page with – obviously – something important. "You're number one, Gabi!" She shouted and I gave her a confused look.

"Number what?" I asked and she practically pressed the paper up my face. I took it from her and started to read out loud, so Sharpay would hear too.

"The top ten hottest celebirty couples right now; Number one, NBA star Troy Bolton and model Gabriella Montez" The first sentace was and I looked up at Taylor who was shining with her whole face. "I'm number one!?" I yelled happily and grinned. "I'm number one!" I repeated more happy and laughed.

"Aw!" Was all Sharpay said and laughed she too.

"Continue to read, it's coming more!" Taylor encouraged and I stuck my nose down the paper once again.

"Number two, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Number three, David and Victoria Beckham. Number four, Hayden Panettiere and Milo Ventimiglia. **( A/N. I know it's not official and everything, but still. A girl can dream, right:D ) **Number five, Eva Longoria and Tony Parker. Number six, Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel. Number seven, Beyonce and Jay-Z. Number eight, Nicole Richie and Joel Madden. Number nine, Gwen Stefani and Gavin Rossdale. And last but not least, number ten, newly-weds Chad and Taylor Danforth." I read from the magazine and looked up at Taylor surpriced after reading the final sentence. She nodded fiercly and smiled.

"I'm number ten!" She yelled and clapped with her hands.

"And I'm number one! I can't believe it!" I shouted back and when I turned to Sharpay she was just pouting with her mouth.

"And I'm nothing!" She scoffed and I laughed at her.

"Aw, you'll get on the list someday" I comforted her teasingly and she couldn't help but smile.

"But just wait, Gabi. There's even more" Taylor interrupted us and gave me a quick nod to continue to read the magazine.

"What? The top ten sexiest men?" I asked when I saw the other headline.

"Yeah, partly. Look at the top ten most gorgeous woman first" She said secretly and I looked down at the paper to search for the new headline. When I found it I cleared my throuth and began reading.

"Top ten most gorgeous woman right now; Number one, Jessica Alba. Number two, Eva Longoria. Number three, Angelina Jolie. Number four, Heidi Klum. Number five, Gabriella Montez…" I suddenly realized what I had just read and my eyes grew bigger. "What!?" I screamed and both Taylor and Sharpay was shining like the sun. "Oh my god" I mumbled to myself. I was the fifth most gorgeous woman in the world? I couldn't believe how the fame struck one so fast.

"Personally I think you should have been number one" Sharpay said sweetly and I laughed at her.

"Yeah well, read who's number one on the top ten sexiest men" Taylor said and smiled. I looked down and read Troy's name on top. I gasped and looked up at Taylor.

"What is it?" Sharpay wondered and I grinned.

"Top ten sexiest men; Number one, Troy Bolton" I quoted proudly.

"Not Zeke! What an insult!" Sharpay exclaimed on joke and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah I know, Zeke and Chad isn't even on the list" She said, trying to sound insulted but it didn't work. We all cracked up in laughter and I looked down at the paper admiring.

"I just can't believe this" I said after a while and both Shapray and Taylor looked up at me confused.

"Believe what?" Sharpay asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Everything. I mean, I've always been nobody and all of a sudden I'm everybody? I live in a one room apartment in a shabby building in the ghetto of Manhattan and on the same time I'm US Weekly's fifth most gorgeous woman? It just don't fit, that's all" I explained and Sharpay shoke her head.

"It do fit. You just got your fairytale. Remember when you were five months pregnant with Amy and we were laying on my balcony just talking about the future? We said that one day we were going to get our princes riding side by side on each a beautiful horse" She laughed out and I smiled.

"So you're saying I'm Cinderella and Troy is Prince Charming on a white horse?" I asked and Taylor giggled.

"Try more like a red BMW" She pointed out. "Did you know that the interview you and Troy did for Rolling Stone is out? I've just got one word for you, nice photoshoots on the cover!" She added and winked.

"How do you know this much, Taylor?" I asked impressed and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Try living with Chad" She just said and I laughed a little. "Besides, I don't have anything better to do nowadays when I'm pregnant than read about other people" She added quickly and looked down at her big belly.

"Well, tomorrow is Amy's birthday so then you'll have something else to do" I told her and she lit up.

"Aw! Little Amy is turning two!" She shouted happily. "Where is she by the way?" She asked when she noticed how she wasn't around.

"With Troy. She didn't want to come with me over here this morning and Troy didn't mind taking care of her. And the two of us is sleeping over there tonight anyways" I explained and she nodded understanding.

"Where is the birthday-party going to be?" Sharpay asked.

"At Troy's. It is much bigger" I replied and just then I heard my phone buzz. "Be right back" I said to them before walking out of my kitchen and started to dig in my purse. I finally found it and flipped it open.

"Gabriella" I answered and walked back in to the kitchen while I had it pressed against my ear.

_"Hi, beautiful"_ I heard Troy's voice say and I smiled to myself.

"Hi, is everything alright?" I replied and I heard him chuckle on the other side.

_"Of course, I was just wondering if you were coming anytime soon or if Amy and I should go grocery-shopping for tomorrow alone?"_ He asked and I sat down where I had been sitting just a few seconds ago.

"I don't know. Do what's easiest for you. I mean, if you just wait like an hour I'll be there and I can help you" I babbled on and started biting my nails.

_"No, it's OK, Gabi, hang out with Taylor and Sharpay you, but we might not be home when you get here but that shouldn't be any problem"_ He answered and I smiled again.

"Well, I'll see you later then" I grinned and he said goodbye before we hung up. I looked up at Sharpay and Taylor who sat talking to each other and it reminded me of something I had been dying to tell them.

"You guys want to know a secret?" I asked in a low voice and both of their attention got stuck on me.

"What!?" Sharpay exclaimed impatient and I giggled.

"Remember when I told you Troy asked me to move in a couple of moths ago? Well, we talked about it a few days ago again and it's decided now" I explained and started to bite my nails again.

"That's huge, Gabi!" Taylor shouted and threw herself around my neck.

"You're huge" I joked when her big belly got pressed against me.

"Aw, that's so cute" Sharpay said and hugged me too.

"You know what this means, right?" I asked when they were done and smiled secretly.

"What?" Taylor wondered confused.

"You two will help me moving!" I twittered and they both smiled.

* * *

"Congratulations, baby girl" I whispered when I put Amy down to sleep after her big birthday-party the next day. All of her friends had been there and Troy's chef had baked a huge birthday-cake. I stroke her chin tenderly and watched how she closed her heavy eyes. "I love you" I added whispering before walking out of the dark room. When I got out and closed the door carefully I saw Troy standing leaned against the wall waiting for me. I walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" He mumbled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too" I replied and looked up in his eyes. He leaned down slowly and I felt his soft lips against mine. The kiss became more powerful and my hands travelled up to his neck and I grabbed his hair. We turned around and he pressed me up against the wall. My breathing became louder and our kiss became more intensive. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me in to the bedroom. When we were inside he kicked the door shut and I tousled with my fingers in his brown hair. We both crashed down in the bed and I giggled at the position we got ourself in to. Troy gave me a big smile before starting to unbutton my blouse. I kissed his lips passionate while trying to pull of his t-shirt. I felt his lips travel down my neck and I moaned of pleasure. He began to pull of his jeans quickly and I did the same with mine before we rolled around in the bed and our two bodies became one. I would always remember that night as the best of my life.

* * *

**Haha, what do you guys think of this chapter:)**


	15. The flu is everywhere

**Hej! (Hi!)**

**Taaaaaaack för alla era kommentarer :D (Thaaaaanks for all your reviews :D )**

**Ni alla är bäst! (You guys are the best!)**

**Älskar er! (Love you!)**

**OK, enough with the swedish.. Thanks once again for your reviews :) Love them! I'm so sorry for the long time it have been since I updated. Sorrrrrrrrrry! **

**So, I've been sick for a few days and thats why I had to write about sickness in this chapter! Haha, LOL :D But seriously, it fits so well and thats why I wrote about it and you'll know what I'm talking about when you read the chapter :D **

**Just wanna say: Hope you'll like it and I'm sorry if there's some spelling errors because I haven't re-read it!**

**Bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – The flu is everywhere **

_Troy's point of view_

"Woah! I could use some help over here!?" I heard Gabi scream and when I peeked my head out from her livingroom she was standing with unsteady feets carrying a large moving box in her arms. I laughed at her and walked over to help her put it down.

"No need to thank me" I teased her while she was catching her breath as we walked in to the livingroom.

"Thank you, Troy" She said and gave me a false smile. She jumped down in the couch and took a seat next to Taylor.

"Are you seriously eating more of that?" Gabriella asked her after a while and looked with a disgusted face at Taylor's plate full of preserved pears.

"Yup" Taylor answered simple and shoved a whole pear in to her mouth.

"I can't believe how much nasty things you eat when you're pregnant" Sharpay said from where she was sitting and shoke her head.

"Yeah, she's been eating that shit ever since she was three months pregnant" Chad told everyone and Taylor just took another bite from her pears. I chuckled a little before observing her and I saw that Amy was sitting on her lap, eating from the pears she too and almost being pushed of her lap by the seven month pregnant belly. Taylor sure do looked like she was due _now_. She looked like she was popping any second...

"What were you eating when you were pregnant, Gabi?" Taylor asked with her mouth full of pears and looked at Gabriella – who looked like she was about to puke.

"Certainly not _that_" She mumbled and swallowed slowly. "It looks like slime, Taylor"

"Hey! Your own daughter likes it and she's your flesh and bones!" She said and smiled at Amy. "Don't you, little angel?" She added in a sweet voice to her and smiled.

"Right now, I have no responsiblity of what she is eating" She said and shoke her head.

"Gabi, I remember how you ate peanuts all the time! Like twentyfour/seven! You couldn't get enough of them. You even ate peanutbutter on your pancakes!" Sharpay exclaimed amused and I burst out in laughter, so did everyone else.

"Well, when you're all done making fun of me I want you to know that I'm very thankful that you are helping me moving" Gabriella said, possibly to change the subject and smiled a little. "I'm even thankful that you showed up, Taylor. Even though you didn't do anything" She added teasingly to Taylor who just gave her an insulting look.

"Hey! I'm contributing with my outer beauty! And besides, I know you guys just couldn't get enough of my funny jokes" She defended herself proudly.

"Right, your funny jokes. I totally forgot that" Gabriella said sarcastic and laughed.

"Hey Gabi, did you check the gender of Amy before she was borned?" Chad suddenly asked and I walked over to sit on a pillow on the floor inside the now almost empty room. All that was there was her couch that all the girls sat in and the three pillows left for us guys.

"No. Sharpay wanted me to, but I didn't" She answered and Chad nodded in understandment.

"Why didn't you want to?" Taylor was quick to ask and Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, it's more exciting if you don't know I guess" She replied simple. "Do you two plan to see what you're gonna get?" She added to them both.

"Yeah, we have talked about it" Chad answered.

"Oh, please check what it is! Please, please, please, please!" Sharpay began begging and we all laughed at her craziness. We just sat there – talking and laughing – for hours. It wasn't until the evning began crawling closer that we realized that we all should get home.

* * *

I woke up to find the snow cover the whole ground outside our bedroom-window. **(A/N. Right now it's December in the story. It was like March or something when they met.. I don't know if the time fits together but who cares... Now it's the beginning of December!)** It had been snowing uncontrollable for ten days now. I rolled around in my bed and looked at the sleeping Gabriella next to me. 

"I don't want to wake up yet" She mumbled and sighed. She didn't move at all, she just continued to lay there totally motionless.

"You don't have to" I answered and smiled.

"My throat hurts" She whispered after a while and slowly opened her eyes. "And I can barely breath through my nose" She added and tried to inhale through it just to show me.

"Do you think Amy have given you her cold? All the kids at her day care have the flu" I said and gently stroke her hair.

"My head hurts too" She whined and started to cough a little.

"Alright, you're gonna stay in bed all day long while I take care of both you and Amy" I demanded while I got up from the bed.

"But.." She started to protest.

"No buts. Me and Amy will be just fine and I don't want her to see you now that she's starting to be all better" I said sternly and Gabriella just pouted with her mouth like a little kid. "Now go to sleep again, honey" I added teasingly and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me snuffled with her nose.

"Kiss Amy for me" She said before I walked out of the room. I went over to Amy's room and opened the door slowly.

"Wake up, princess" I said before walking over to her crib where she was laying and looked like an angel. All her stuffed animals was laying all around her and she never wanted to go to sleep without them nowadays. "Good morning, sleepyhead" I whispered when I saw how she opened her eyes. "Want breakfast?" I added and smiled. I leaned down and carried her up before walking out of the room with her in my arms.

"Let's see.. We can make pancakes, toast some bread, scramble a couple of eggs and we have cereals and milk if you rather want that?" I babbled on when we entered the kitchen. I placed Amy on the island in the middle of the room and looked at her questionly. "Your choice, princess" I added and she gave me one of her cutest smiles.

"Cereal!" She shouted and clapped her hands together.

"Cereals it is" I said and walked over to one of the cupboards to take out two bowls. After that I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk. The cereal-cartons was already standing on the island from our midnight-snack last night.

"What do you think mommy wants?" I asked while I poured milk into the cereal-filled bowls.

"Cereal!" She just shouted again and giggled. I smiled at her.

"Alright then. Mommy gets cereals too" I said while I took out a third bowl to pour cereals in to. When I was done I lifted Amy up once again to place her in her baby chair. "Wait here two seconds while I give mommy her breakfast, OK princess?" I added and she nodded politely. It didn't take long before I was back and found Amy splashing with her hands on a fully milk-covered table. I saw that her bowl was tipped up-side-down and the milk had created a big pool on the floor.

"No, no, no, sweetheart!" I exclaimed and took a hold of her hands. "Don't do that. Bad girl" I said and looked her in the eyes.

"Fun?" She just said and gave me a weird look.

"No. Not fun. Very, very bad" I told her and she looked at me as if I was talking rubbish. "See, now both the table and the floor is greasy and daddy have to wipe everything up. That is not fun" I said in a calm voice and she gave me a little smile. "You know I can't resist those smiles, little bugger" I laughed out and rubbed her hair.

"Just let me dry this off and then maybe we can go out and play in the snow" I said and got up to get the dishrag.

* * *

Weeks later I sat on a chair by the bar inside New York Nights and waited on Gabriella to finish for the night. She was better now, but still something was weird with her. She always complained about her stomach and her head but on the same time she refused to stay in bed. But you couldn't know, on the winter you might never be well… 

I saw her standing a few meters away and talking to her boss. I couldn't remember his name though… She turned around and started to walk towards me.

"Oh and before I forget!" I heard her exclaim and she stopped and turned to the boss again.

"What?" He asked uninterested and looked up at her. I didn't care much about what they talked about so I just leaned my placed my arms on the bar and leaned my head on them.

"I have two tickets to the next Lakers-Knicks game. Really good places - front-row. The thing is that I can't go and I wondered if you would like to have them?" I heard Gabi ask. I always got her free-tickets but this time she would go on some women-thing with Taylor and Sharpay. I never bothered myself to ask much about it since I knew I wouldn't understand…

"Wow, Gabriella! That's really kind of you. I would love to have them!" I heard the boss say kind of shocked.

"Hah! Too bad! You can't have them!" Gabriella shouted and my head flew up. Did Gabriella just say that!? Did _my _Gabriella just say that? My sweet and innocent Gabriella that never wanted to hurt someones feelings – that never even wanted to hurt a fly.Well, except for the time she drew a penis on my forehead… I was in shock.

I saw how she walked towards me once again but with a big, proud smile on her face. I also saw her boss stand behind her with his jaw down the floor.

"Let's go" She said and grinned before dragging me out of the bar.

"Gabi! He's your boss!" I whispered, still shocked.

"So? It beats me. I was still planning on quitting" She said and shrugged her shoulders. I just shoke my head and followed her outside to the freezing December weather. _My girlfriend is crazy.._

* * *

**Kom ihåg att kommentera :) (Remember to review :) )**


	16. Skipping practice

**Heeeeeeeelllu :)**

**I'm fast with the update now, yey me (H) The chapter is very short, but whatever :)**

**Hope you enjoy it and this chapter is going to answer almost_ all_ of your questions :D**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this thing! Stupid me.. But we all know that I don't own anything!**

**Remember to review! The reviews are alawys apreciated and I want to thank EVERYONE for their reviews, you guys are the greatest :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – Skipping practice**

_Gabriella's point of view_

"Hey Troy.." I let out a deep sigh and turned to him. Why was it so hard to say?

"Mhm?" He just answered from where he sat on a chair with his feets on the table reading a book.

"I… What if.." It wasn't even that big! I closed my eyes hard and took a deep breath. "Nothing" I said and turned around to look through cupboards to find something delicious to eat. I was so hungry! I suddenly stopped when I saw the big popcorn-carton in front of me and I tilted my head a little to the side. Popcorn with sugar would be good… I grabbed the carton and quickly pulled out one of the bags just to throw it in the microwave seconds later.

"Troy?" I said once again and leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What!?" He shouted, put is book down on the table and looked at me questionly.

"Huh?" Was all I got out. Troy wasn't the guy that just exploaded like that..

"Gabriella! You have been saying my name houndred times this past hour! What is it?" He asked annoyed and I sighed.

"I just.." I couldn't get it out! Something was really wrong with me..

"You just what? Come on, Gabi, you can tell me?" He said in a much calmer voice.

"What would you say if we invited our parents over Christmas?" I finally asked and he looked at me with an expressionless face for several seconds before bursting out in laughter. "What!?" I exclaimed offended.

"Of course we can invite them but was that _it_?"He asked me and I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by _it_?" I replied shortly and he smiled.

"When you never wanted to tell me I was expecting more like you were pregnant or that you wanted to break up or something" He told me and continued to smile big. I never got time to answer because the microwave started to beep and I could smell the tasteful scent from the popcorns. I opened the microwavedoors quickly and poured the popcorns in to a big bowl before I scooped tons of sugar on top.

"Oh, I'm gonna get _so_ fat!" I exclaimed with a hungry look on my face when I got seated opposite Troy.

"Mhm, you sure are" Troy laughed out, mostly on joke.

"You wouldn't love me if I got fat, Troy?" I asked while I shoved a whole fist of sugar-tasting popcorns in to my mouth. I started to shew with open mouth just to disgust him in a childish kind of way.

"Of course! Then I would have to kick you out of the house until you went to a fatcamp!" He said teasingly and smirked. I just laughed and he smiled big.

"But how about when I get pregnant? I'll get fat then!" I said and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll deal with that when that day come. But for now, you aren't pregnat so.. lucky us" He said and chuckled. I smiled careful before slowly put one lonely popcorn in to my mouth. I knew he wasn't serious but what if he did mean the things he said? What if he felt lucky that I wasn't pregnant – when there was a big possibility that I could be. I had mixed up the days with my birth control pill really badly this past month. And what about my stomach.. And my head? This these thoughts just plop up in my head just because Troy had said _'lucky us'_? I swallowed hard and put the bowl I had in my lap on the table.

"I just reminded that I have to call Sharpay. She's going to baby-sit Amy while I go Christmas present shopping when you have practice tomorrow" I excused myself before running out to the hallway. I couldn't find the phone anywhere so I ran to my handbag and picked up my cellphone before speed dialing Sharpay's number. I heard a low click after two beeping sounds.

"Sharpay, I need your help!" I screeched in a low voice before she could even answer.

* * *

I was just about to walk up on the porch when I heard a car drive through the large gates that guarded Troy's big mansion. I turned on the spot and smiled happily when I saw Troy step out from the big, black car.

"Doesn't your practice end around six?" I asked when he was inside a hearing-distance and he smirked.

"I was a bad boy and played a hooky" He said and laughed.

"Moron" I said and shoke my head.

"Hey, can you blame me for wanting to spend time with you and Amy?" He said despondetly before walking up to me and kissing my lips hard. "Can you blame me for wanting to spend more time with you… alone?" He added whispering and gave me a seducingly look. I giggled a little before receiving another more passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Why don't we get inside? It's freezing out here" I suggested when I felt the pain on both my hands and my face.

"Great idea, missy" Troy said while he opened the door and we both got inside.

"I think Sharpay might be putting Amy down for her nap, it's…" More couldn't I say. Sharpay's voice was heard from the kitchen and there was nothing I could do to stop her…

"Hey! How's the mommy-to-be? Have you told Troy about you being preg-" She finally got out to the hallway and froze when she saw Troy. I closed my eyes hard and swallowed. I wanted to die. I really wanted to put a gun to my head and shoot myself. Nothing could be more painful than this. I had totally forgot about the pregnacy – I don't know how I could have, but I had.

"Preg… preg…" She looked from Troy to me with terrified eyes. "Pre… pre… _predate_!" She exclaimed desperate. "H-h-have you told him about the predate-thing we decided to do?" She added with a nervous voice and looked at me regretful. I covered my eyes with my hands frustrated and she started to laugh uncomfortable. _Why couldn't I just sink through the ground!?_

"Hi… Troy" She said squeakily when she turned to him. "Didn't the practice end six?" I knew she tried to save the situation but it was so far from saving it could get. Troy just shoke his head slowly and Sharpay laughed uncomfortable again.

"No. And you haven't told him about the.. predate-thing?" She said and looked at me desperate. I didn't even have to answer, she knew only by looking at my face. "No. Well then, now I have to go and kill myself. I hope you two get a very good life together. Bye" With that she dissapeared out of the house. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes once again. _This didn't happen! This couldn't happen!_

"Troy, before you say anything I…" I opened my eyes and turned my face to him and he interrupted me quickly.

"You're _pregnant_!?" I couldn't help but getting a little deja vú, although this time I actually _was_ pregnant.

* * *

**Ooooooh ! Cliffy :D Don't you all also get a deja vú? Haha!**

**So, almost everyone was right, se was pregnant. What do you think fo it? Good? Bad? Should she fall down the stairs and have a miscarriage? Lol, just kidding - that's waaay to brutal. But please tell me the thruth :)**

**Review:)**


	17. One hell of a day

**OK, I'm sorry for that chapter I posted. I'm weird and I have no idea why I posted it :D Hahah lol. **

**I deleted it so people wouldn't get more confused and for those who never saw it, don't listen to what I'm saying right now :D**

**Here is the real one though :D It has the same beginning but a very different ending :D Hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews (on all chapters, I can't believe how many I have. It's cray) :D Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing. It sucks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – One hell of a day**

_Troy's point of view_

"I'm so sorry Troy, I should have told you but I just found out yesterday and there were never any good times to tell you and I was so stressed and I don't know, I think I just forgot it and..." I almost couldn't get it in. She was pregnant – with my baby. I looked at her and she was just standing there with a worried look on her face and rambled. I wasn't even sure if she knew what she was talking about. She stopped talking and sighed before creating eye-contact with me for the first time. "I just… Please don't leave me" She said and the sadness in her eyes made me feel sick inside. It was so painful to see her like that.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're pregnant!" I screamed happily. She blinked a couple of times shocked. Was she expecting me to be angry? "Gabi, I wouldn't leave you in a billion years" I added convinsing and walked a few steps closer to her before wrapping my arms around her waist. "You're pregnant, Gabi! I couldn't be happier" I finished and she just stared at me.

"Wh.. Wha... Could you repeat that again?" She studdered out and I smiled.

"I love that I'm going to have another baby with you, Gabs" I said calmly. She had tears in her eyes and I couldn't really figure out if they were happy tears or sad tears.

"Another?" She asked confused and swallowed.

"Yeah, I mean, I see Amy as mine" I replied and she smiled carefully.

"We're going to have a baby together?" She asked me insecure but still very happy.

"We are" I answered before kissing her. "I love you" I mumbled and I could feel her lips formate into a big smile.

"I love you too" She whispered before she leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. I hugged her tightly and breathed in the scent from her beautiful hair.

"I am so sorry, I just forgot my car-keys but don't you pay any attention to me. I'll just grab the keys and then I can go and drive the car down a cliff or something" Sharpay came marching inside through the door and she stopped when she saw us. "Wait.. You're hugging?" She added and looked at us weirdly. I gave her a small smile and she shone up like the sun.

"You're hugging! You're happy! See, Sharpay's blabby mouth can be to some use sometimes!" She exclaimed and giggled of happiness. Both Gabriella and I laughed at her when she walked over and wrapped her arms around both our bodies.

"Sharpay.. I think your phone is ringing" Gabriella suddenly said and I could hear the beeping sound from the purse Sharpay had on her shoulder. She quickly pulled it up and pressed it against her ear.

"Helluu?" She said and only a few seconds later her jaw dropped. "What!?" She screamed. Only by looking at her face I knew something was up. Gabriella pulled away a little and we both stared at the shocked Sharpay. "She's OK though?" She asked the person on the other line worried. "We'll be right there" She finishsed and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella was quick to ask.

"Zeke just called. He's at the hospital. Taylor's in labour"

"What!?" I yelled shocked. She was not even eight months pregnant!

"I know. Everything is looking fine at the moment but I think we need to get down there just incase" She said and Gabriella nodded worried.

"Let me just get Amy and we could get going" She said and gave me one last look before disappearing in to the house. When she came back a couple of minutes later she had Amy fully dressed on her hip looking absolutley adorable.

"We can take my car, it has Amy's car-seat in it" I told them and we walked out of the house.

Only twenty minutes later we were all sitting in the waitingroom together with Zeke and both Chad's and Taylor's parents and siblings. It had been crazy outside the hospital with paparazzis running around like little rats. Somehow they must have found out she was in labour and now they would probably live there on the streets until she came out.

* * *

We just waited and waited. There was no sign of Chad anywhere to tell us how everything were going and the doctors were to no use at all. 

"Excuse me!" Gabriella's voice spoke up and I saw how she stopped a doctor that was passing by.

"How can I help you?" The male doctor said in a friendly tone.

"Do you by any chance how it is going with Taylor Danforth? She is giving birth" Gabriella said impatient and the doctor looked down at some papers in his hands.

"Let me just go check" He said before disappearing.

"That's the fifth one saying that!" Zeke exclaimed annoyed and I sighed.

"We've been sitting here for hours. How much longer can it take?" I asked no one in particular and they all just grounted.

"Actually, when I had Amy it took twentythree hours" Gabriella suddenly said simple and my head flew up. We could be sitting here for twentythree hours!?

"Thank you Gabriella, that really helps" I replied sarcastic and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just saying.." She slid down a little on the chair she was sitting in to make herself more comfortable and I sighed once again. I saw Amy sit in the middle of the room playing with some lego. I chuckled a little before walking up to her and bending down.

"Hey little bugger. Want to go to the cafeteria and buy some ice cream?" I asked her and she smiled big, showing the theeths that was plopping up in her mouth with full speed. Maybe that could make the time go a little faster...

"Ice cream!" She laughed out and clapped her hands together.

"Let's get going then" I said and lifted her up. "Someone want anything from the cafeteria?" I asked before we walked out from the waitingroom.

"Thanks, but no thanks. But you might buy Sharpay some coffee" Zeke said and nodded in direction to Sharpay. She had placed three chairs close together and she was laying at them sleeping. I laughed and walked out, but I didn't walk for a very long time. When I got out from the waitingroom I saw Chad coming my way with a huge smile on his face. I stopped and peaked my head in to where the others were sitting.

"Chad is coming!" I yelled and everyone flew up from their chairs.

"Chad? Chad is here?" A groggy Sharpay said and rubbed her eyes. "Where?"

"Chad! How is everything?" I yelled when he came closer.

"How's Taylor? How's the baby?" Taylor's mom asked worried and Chad put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Both of them is perfect. Everything went fine" He told us happily. "And I'm a dad!" He added and I smiled.

"Congratulations, dude" I said and gave him a friendly hug with Amy still in my arms.

"Well!? What is it?" Gabriella asked expectant and Sharpay nodded fiercley for him to tell us.

"It's a boy. The worlds most beautiful little boy" He said proudly and everybody's smiles were totally miximized.

"Can we see them?" Chad's mom wondered and Chad nodded slowly. The whole bunch of us walked over to Taylor's room and gathered around her bed where she was laying with the tiny baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. She looked really exhausted but yet so very pleased and happy. Chad leaned over and kissed her forehead before stroking the baby's head carefully.

"Meet my son, Jordan Michael Danforth" Chad said proudly and a bunch of awes broke out.

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen" Taylor's younger sister said and crawled up on the bed to take a closer look.

"Can you see, Amy? That's your little cousing there" I said in a low voice to Amy and she looked at the baby amazed.

"He is really beautiful" Gabriella cooed and gave both Taylor and Chad a happy smile.

"And look at this, he's already starting to grow a little afro!" Chad prouldy informed us and rubbed the few hair on the babys head. Everyone burst out in laughter and Taylor just shoke her head grinning.

"He is gorgeous" Sharpay agreed and smiled. I looked down at him and realized that Gabriella soon would lay there with our child in her arms. I put one arm around her shoulders and she looked at me lovingly. I knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"Alright I can't keep this a secret anymore!" Sharpay suddenly exclaimed and everyone turned their faces to her.

"What secret?" Taylor asked tired and confused. She looked at us with a little fright in her eyes before turning to everyone else.

"Gabriella is pregnat" She told them and it was as if she almost cursed herself from saying it just seconds later. She closed her eyes hard and hit herself on her forehead.

"Sharpay!" Both Gabriella and I screamed in chorus and she gave us a desperate look.

"I'm so sorry but I think I have a disease! I can't keep secrets! Something is terribly wrong with me.. Please stop me from talking anytime soon before I tell you that Zeke and I are engaged" She just babbled on and I didn't even know if she knew what she was saying.

"Sharpay!" Zeke screamed. I don't know if he was screaming because she told us their big secret or if he was afraid that she would say something else... that was private.

"You're engaged!?" Gabriella shouted shocked and Sharpay froze.

"See! I have problems!" She yelled whining and I laughed at her.

"You guys are engaged?" Taylor asked just as shocked as Gabriella. "And you're pregnant!?" She added even more shocked and turned her face to me and Gabi.

"Wow" Was all Chad got out and he looked at all of us. "Congratulations to all four of you, then" He added and chuckled.

"It's more like congratulations to all six of us" I corrected him and we all smiled.

"This have been one hell of a day, that's for sure" Gabi said and looked up at me.

* * *

**I haven't re-read this chapter though and I'm sorry if there is some wrong-spellings here and there :P**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the name of their son and Sharpay and Zeke's engagement :D And most important, if you liked the chapter :D**

**Bye / Frida (I'm sorry for that little "prank" I gave you yesterday)**


	18. Merry Christmas

**Thaaaanks for all your reviews! I love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – Merry Christmas**

_Gabriella's point of view_

In some distant place I heard a loud shrill ringing. I didn't care much about it.

"Gabriella. Phone" I heard someone whisper just as distant as the ringing sound. I found myself grounting back and sighed.

"Gabriella" The same voice said and someone pushed me a little in the side. I slowly forced my eyes open but all I could see was darkness.

"What?" I mumbled with a dry mouth and turned my head to where troy was laying asleep.

"The phone" He replied tierdly with his eyes still closed.

"And why couldn't you answer it?" I asked just as tired and crawled up in the bed to sit up straight. I rubbed my eyes and let out a big yawn.

"I'm asleep" He said in a low voice and I just shoke my head at him.

"Remind me to kill you later" I muttered and walked out of our bedrrom to get the phone. When I found it I was not very surpriced to hear Chad's voice on the other side.

"What's the reason for waking us up this night, Chad?" I asked grumpy but I wasn't sure if he cached the sarcasm on my voice.

"The baby is crying!" He exclaimed desperate and I looked at the digital clock we had in our kitchen. 4.42. I sighed.

"First of all, pick him up.." I oredered properly and I heard how he walked around.

"Aw, thank you Gabi! That really helped! Bye" I heard him say before a little click was telling me that he had hung up the phone. My jaw dropped and I looked at the phone shocked.

"Damn Chad" I hissed angirly and snorted. I put the phone down and walked out of the kitchen to slowly open Amy's room. I saw how she was laying in her bed peacefully asleep and I smiled. I closed the door just as careful and walked into our bedroom. I crawled down next to him and I felt how his strong arms were wrapped around my body and I smiled. Everything between us felt so perfect. I couldn't really understand yet that we were having a baby together soon. I loved him and I had never been happier.

* * *

Weeks went by and Christmas was getting closer. Just a few days earlier Troy's parents had drove here from New Jersey to spend the holidays at our house. Only my mom would come. Ever since the divorce my mom and dad had not spoke a word to each other. I had barely talked to my dad aswell – he was too busy with his new family. With his new kids.

"Mommmmmy!" I heard someone scream and I saw how Amy came running at me with the biggest smile on her face, showing her small theeths popping up one by one.

"Hey precious!" I twittered as I catched her when she threw herself at me. "Have you had fun today?" I asked and she just giggled. "Where's grandma? In the livingroom?" I asked and placed her on my hip before walking in to the livingroom to see Lucille Bolton picking up some of Amy's toys. In the sofa I saw Troy's sixteen year old sister Allie sit reading a fashion magazine. She was a cute girl, looked almost exacly like Troy only in a girl-form. Brown hair, blue eyes and a well-trained body. She too played basketball.

"Hi Gabriella" Allie greeted when she saw me and I smiled.

"Hello" Lucille said when she also saw me.

"Hi" I replied and sat down in the couch. "She's behaved?" I added and Lucille laughed a little.

"She's a two year old. What do you expect?" Was all she said and I smiled.

"Troy and Jack hasn't come back yet?" I wondered while Amy was playing with my hair. Troy and his father were at the supermarket buying food for Christmas.

"No, they called just a couple of minutes though. They are on their way" Lucille answered and took a seat on the couch aswell. "When are your mom coming?" She added interested. Neither Troy or his parents had met her yet..

"Her plan lands at three, I'm just on the way to pick her up now" I told the two of them and they nodded in understandment. "I was thinking of bringing Amy with. It's been so long ago since she saw her" I added and Lucille smiled.

"Well, Allie and I can stay here and clean things up if you want to" She said and Allie looked up from her magazine with a suspicious look on her face. I saw how Lucille gave her a stern look and I laughed a little.

"Of course! I would love to clean all the baby-food up in the kitchen" She said sarcastic before hiding her face behind the magazine again.

"Thanks, that would be great" I said friendly and raised from the couch with Amy in my arms. I heard how Allie grounted something from where she sat and I smiled as I remebered something that would probably cheer her up...

"Oh, Allie" I said and she turned her face at me. "I recently got hired from Victorias Secret and they have a Christmas show this weekend, how about I get you, your mom and my mom VIP-tickets?" I added a little bit secretive and winked at Lucille. I saw how Allies whole face shone up and I chuckled at her.

"Wow!" Was all she could say and I saw the thankfulness in her eyes. "I'm going to a Victorias Secret show!?" She exclaimed and Lucille laughed a little. I waved them goodbye as Amy and I had to hurry to the car to pick my mom up. I knew she would be happy about the tickets aswell, and I also knew that it wouldn't be soon until I had to take a break from the modelling since my baby-bump would be more revealing at any sec... My mom didn't know anything about the pregnacy, neither did Troy's parents. We were just waiting for the perfect time to tell them. Or at least_ I _was.

* * *

Christmas day came and went. It was just a perfect day where all seven of us were together and had fun. By that time I had wanted to tell my mom about me being pregnant so badly but the times was just never perfect. I started to get the feeling that Troy was a little bugged at me because of this since I had forbid him to tell his parents before i had told my mom.

We were all going for a walk around the neighbourhood when I felt a hard budge at my ribs. I looked up and saw how Troy loked at me seriously. He had been giving me those budges during the whole walk and it really started to irritate me.

"Cut it out" I hissed and looked around to see if anyone else had heard. It didn't look that way since I saw how my mom and Lucille was talking about Troy's recent Nike-commercial while my mom was puching Amy in her pram and Jack and Allie was discussing something that had to do with basketball.

"We will be home any second now and if you haven't told them at the end of the walk, believe me, I will" He whispered back and I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I will. Just let me prepare" I mumbled and closed my eyes hard while taking a deep breath. When I opened my eyes not so long after I saw how we were getting closer to the gate towards our hous and I swallowed slowly. I looked up at Troy and he nodded towards our parents and I nodded insecure. I turned my face away from him and when we walked through the gates I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. We all walked up the gateway towards our door and I ignored Troy's look. When me and Troy reached the door I saw how he turned to the others.

"Yeah, mom, dad, Maria.." He began to say.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" I interrupted and laughed uncomfortable as I saw how all three jaws dropped heavily to the ground.

"Yeah.." Troy said and he too looked at them who all were jsut silent.

"So this means there will be another kid helping Amy destroy my bracelets?" Allie said to break the ice.

"I love you're enthusiasm, Allie" I said sarcastic and Allie just laughed.

"yeah, at least mine is bigger than the grandparents" She joked and I looked at my mom to see her eyes filled with shock, but still joy.

"You're going to be a grandma again" I said and she smiled proudly.

* * *

**Alrighttttt.. Please review :)**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**You guys have to vote about a very important thing thats going to happen in the future of New York Nights!**

**You have two options, either VERY - I repeat - VERY big draaama is going to happen that will like "destroy" the story (not destroy for real, but almost) and it will lead to me writing a sequel and stuff. But don't worry - no one is going to be unfaithful because in like every stories someone is either unfathful or dies. This is something else but I wont tell you. If you want to know and if you want drama you have to vote for it. The other option is just fluff and "boring" chapters like this one :D (Not booooring, but you know, usual fluffy chapters)**

**So you have to help me and vote :)**

**Alternative 1: HUUUUUUUUUUUGE drama!**

**Alternative 2: Flufffff!**

**Votevotevote :)**


	19. The very first ultrasound

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and voted on the last chapter! I can't believe how many reviews I got! You guys are fantastic! You're the best :)**

**I counted the votes and I guess it's going to be huuuuge drama - I'm so sorry all you fluff-lovers. But don't worry, the whole story is going to be very fluffy until the drama happens and I just have to worn you all that the drama really_ is_ going to be huge. **

**But, I can't end a story non-Troyella so it is going to be Troy and Gabi in the end :)**

**The drama isn't going to happen for a while so hold your breaths, but it will pop out at sometime. Hope you'll be ready! **

**Thanks again for all your reviews and votes, love them all:)**

**Hope you like this fluffy (and short, sorry guys) chapter, and remember to review.**

**Bye!**

**xoxo Frida**

**Disclaimer: How can I always forget this? Blabla, I don't own HSM or anything that has to do with HSM.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter** **19 – The very first ultrasound**

_Troy's point of view_

Weeks went by and New Years passed. My parents and Allie had to drive back to New Jersey a few days after New Years Eve. Gabriella's mom was still here though and she helped us so much with Amy. And I had almost never met anyone more excited about Gabriella's pregnacy – well, except for my own mom. The two of them could sit for hours just talking about names for the baby, almost as if they were the parents and not us. It was funny though..

"Hey, honey. Have you seen my car-keys?" I got pulled away from my thoughts when I felt how Gabriella kissed my cheek.

"Uhm.. Have you looked in the livingroom?" I mumbled and took my feets away from the kitchen table.

"It's OK, I found them here" She said and picked a little key chain up from the floor. "Amy must have played with them" She added laughing and I smiled and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" I asked suddenly when I couldn't remember that she had told me earlier.

"To Taylor. Us girlfriends are coming over to look at our new little basketballstar Jordan. My mom is going to take care of Amy since you have a practise later today" She answered excited and I laughed.

"Yeah, lucky Chad that we have practise otherwise I know how much he would have complained about having a whole horde of you guys over" I teased her and she gave me an offended look.

"You saying I'm annoying?" She exclaimed and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Only when you're hungry" I pointed out and she looked even more offended. "And thats pretty much all the time since you're pregnant nowadays" I added and chuckled mockingly.

"You are so gonna pay for that later" She whispered and I saw how a little smile appeard on her lips. She walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips and I grinned satisfied.

"Have fun and give my best to Taylor" I said and she nodded.

"I will" She mumbled and started to walk out of the room. I saw how she suddenly stopped and turned around quickly. The expression on her face wasn't as happy as it had been just a few seconds ago...

"I just remembered something Troy.." She said with a low voice and started to walk towards me again.

"What?" I asked curiously and she bit her bottom lip insecure.

"I talked to our doctor a few days ago and she told me that the only time she has for our first ultrasound - that we need to do very soon - is tomorrow, at noon" She explained and I looked at her questionly. "You know.. Tomorrow... Your game" She added and I sighed.

"The game against Miami Heats" I mumbled disappointed and she put one of her hands on my shoulder.

"I know how much you want to come with, but I really need to take this time because we have to know that our baby is alright" She told me with a soft voice and I inhaled deeply. I couldn't understand that I would miss our first baby check-up..

"Yeah, I know" I said and she stroke my chin gently.

"I'm so sorry" She said comforting and I gave her a weak smile.

"I know, it's OK. But I have to be there when we have the next baby" I said and she giggled.

"The next baby?" She repeated and I dragged her down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and looked her in the eys.

"Yeah, don't think we are only having two kids. I was thinking about six, seven little Boltons running around in the next couple of years" I said and smiled big. Her jaw dropped a little and she raised her eyebrows.

"Six, seven? What do you think I am? A baby-machine? Press a button and a baby pops out!" She exclaimed before both of us began to laugh.

"Well, we're atleast having a few more. But not until I marry you first" I said and she looked at me smiling.

"Are you proposing to me, Troy Bolton? On a Saturday-morning? In a messy kitchen?" She giggled out teasingly and I shrugged my shoulders. _Why not? I loved her more than anything in the world._

"Well, just think of it as a promise. When you least expect it I will propose to you and you will say yes" I said simple and she laughed a little.

"Oh I will?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, cause if you don't I will tickle you to death" I replied whispering before smiling big. I looked her in the eyes before leaning forward and kissing her lips carefully. I swear that we could have been sitting there for hours if she didn't break it up.

"I really have to go. I'm gonna be so late" She whispered and drew her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, we'll talk later tonight" I said while she got off my lap.

"I love you" She said before giving me one last kiss.

"Love you too" I replied and watched how she disappeard from the kitchen.

* * *

"Chad Danforth has the ball and he fakes left, pass the ball to Knicks captain Troy Bolton who dribbles past both Shaquille O'Neal and Dorell Wright. He jumps and shoots the ball! Bolton for the game!" The voice echoed through the whole arena and the crowd went crazy when the ball landed perfectly down the net after my longshot. I looked up at the board and saw how the seconds ticked down. _Three, two, one._ The final-beep was heard and every blue and orange dressed person on the bleachers screamed of joy when the score ended 95 – 93 to us Knicks. All my teammates ran towards me and threw themselves at me.

"Troy! Troy! Troy!" The audience screamed. _I had brought my team to victory again.._

"You're crazy, Troy!" I heard how someone of my teammates screamed and everyone around me laughed and screamed of happiness.

When everyone had calmed down a little and after our coach had given us a big speach about the victory we were all sitting in the dressing room celebrating when I heard my phone ring. I had tried to reach Gabriella after the game but her phone had been shut off. I picked up my phone and saw her name on the display.

"Gabriella!" I answered it quickly.

"Hi, baby" She said in her sweet voice.

"Guess what – we won! 95 to 93! Big shock, right? Everyone said that we were going to loose but we didn't! We shocked them all!" I babbled on happily and I heard how she laughed in the background.

"Congratulations then. But I bet that what I'm going to tell you is more of a shocker" Her voice said on the other side of the phone and I raised my eyebrows to myself.

"Nothing you say can shock me. Not after this" I said and chuckled. _Just if the baby was alright, nothing else mattered..._

"Believe me, it will" She told me convinced.

"What is it? Something with the baby? Is it alright?" I asked since she started to worry me a bit.

"Oh, the baby is fine. Both of them are" She said and I opened my mouth to reply but closed it right after. _By 'both of them' she meant the unborn and Amy, right?_ "We're having twins, Troy" She added and my jaw completly fell to the floor. I removed the phone from my ear and just looked at it but my mind couldn't focuse on anything else than that one word she had just said - _twins!?_

* * *

**OK, I know. They aaaaaaaaaaalways get twins but I just couldn't help it :D Hahah!**

**Tell me if you liked the chapter or not though :) **

**Thanks for your reviews once again and please review on this one!**


	20. Curiosity

**_...and a houndred years later she's updating._**

**Haha! **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, love you and hope you like this:)**

**Disclaimer: Dont oweeeeee anything..**

**Peace out!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – Curiosity**

_Gabriella's point of view_

Weeks passed and it was now pretty noticible that I was pregnant. I mean, I couldn't get in to any of my pants anymore and I could only wear my loose shirts. The magazines and the paparazzis were more crazy than ever. I couldn't get out of the house without being stalked by some paparazzi and it almost appeard as if there was no other news than my growing belly. It was crazy – I even beat Britney Spears with the whole question about me being pregnant or not. Neither Troy or I had confirmed it yet, I don't know why actually.

"Gabriella" I immediately reacted to the sound of my name and I saw how Troy standed in the doorway to our bedroom. I was planning on staying in bed all day long...

"Yeah?" I said and noticed the weird look on his face. "What's up?" I added directly and he tried to form his lips in to a word. "Troy?" I said and he looked at me.

"There's some strange girl downstairs. She says she knows you" He finally said and I raised my eyebrows.

"What? How'd she get in?" I asked hesitant and he nodded slowly.

"I don't know, she says she's your cousin" He told me.

"What's her name?" I asked quickly.

"Francisca, something" He replied and shrugged his shoulders. By the sound of the name I practically flew out of the bed and ran downstairs. I didn't care is I only wore panties and one of Troy's big t-shirts. It was _her_!

"Francisca!" I screamed when I saw the drakhaired girl stand leaned against the wall looking bored. She looked at me and her whole face lit up.

"You pregnant son of a bitch!" She yelled happily and I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted laughing and gave her a shocked look but she never got time to answer. A loud cough behind us interrupted and I saw how Troy stood and looked at me questionly.

"I'm sorry. Troy, this is my favourite cousin Francisca and Francisca this is my..." I didn't know what to say. I looked at them both for an answer but I was mute. I knew he wasn't my husband, and not my fiance but I didn't consider him as my boyfriend either. He was more than a boyfriend..

"Oh I know who he is" Francisca said secretive and I smiled nervous. "Nice to meet you, sir" She said and shoke his hand.

"Don't call him sir, stupid. He's no royalty" I hissed at her and Troy began to laugh.

"Hey, I don't mind it" He said mockingly and Francisca giggled a little. "Nice meeting you to" He added friendly before walking away to let us catch up.

"So?" I said once he was gone and gave her a big smile.

"I came to visit you, only to find out you had fled North Carolina to live up here. I visited your mom and she told me all the dirty little secrets. Troy Bolton, huh? What a catch" She said and winked. I laughed at her and shoke my head.

"Yeah, he really is a keeper. But I just... I can't believe you're here! It's been ages since we saw each other" I said amazed and she smiled at me. "And you don't even have to tell me, I know you're up to something" I added thoughtfully and she looked guilty as a dog.

"I need a favour" She said and gave me one of her most innocent looks.

"Nu-huh! It's you who owe me, not the other way around!" I protested and her jaw dropped.

"Come on! How about the time you got busted for the police car! Remember who had to step in just to save your ass? Me!" She said proudly and I sighed of shock.

"Yeah, like I could tip a car in to the lake all by myself! That was totally you too! How about the García brothers?" I said and it was her time to sigh.

"The church collection?" She threathend and I crossed my arms.

"Your fathers new fiancee?" I asked quickly.

"The fire!" She exclaimed.

"The cashier in Madrid!" I said and snorted.

"Our cat!" She shouted and I directly backed a few steps while inhaling of shock again. I saw how Troy looked out from the kitchen confused.

"What's all the screaming about?" He asked insecure but I couldn't look anywhere else than in Franciscas eyes that was glowing of victory.

"I can't believe you bring that up! We promsied each other!" I whispered terrified and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Things change, cuz" She said shortly and I swallowed slowly.

"What's going on?" Troy's voice asked and I turned my head to him.

"I'm just reminding your lover here what kind of girl she used to be a couple of years ago" My cousing told him careless and crossed her arms.

"Oh shush you! You're not an angel either!" I snorted out and pouted with my mouth.

"I never said I was" She answered simple and smiled big. Troy on the other hand looked more and more confused.

"What do you want Francisca?" I asked and sighed.

"Money" She answered simple and my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious!?" I screamed angirly and she burst out laughing.

"No, I'm just kidding. I only need a place to stay for a while" She chuckled out.

"Deal" I said and hugged her again.

"But now I want to meet Amy!" She exclaimed excited and pulled away from me.

"She's in the kitchen" Troy said and Francisca immediately ran away from me.

"Hi there sweetie!" I heard how she yelled with a peepy voice and I saw how Troy looked at me confused.

"Yeah, that's my cousin" I said and laughed nervous.

"Aha?" He opened his mouth and gave me a shocked look.

"Obviously she's going to live here for a few days" I said and smiled a little.

"How fun" He pressed out and swallowed.

"Yeah, I can see how you're all excited and happy about it" I said sarcastic and grinned. He laughed and shoke his head before I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Do I even _want _to know what happened to the cat?" He asked and I giggled.

"I don't think so" I laughed and looked at him secretive.

"Whatever you say, honey" He said amused and kissed my forehead. We walked in to the kitchen and saw how Francisca cuddled with Amy.

"She is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She exclaimed and giggled. "Until your new baby will arrive, then it'll be a tie" She added directly and smiled.

"Francisca, I'm not.." I began to say but was interrupted.

"Don't even try to lie to me! We both know you suck at lying" She said proudly. "You suck at everything actually" She added and crossed her arms despondetly.

"Define, _everything_, Francisca" I asked her quickly.

"Oh! That came out wrong, I didn't mean you suck at _everything_, but you suck at alot of things. You know, things you do, not things you actually _suck_ at. What I'm trying to say is that you never really learnt how to do it, unlike me" She added rambling.

"Right.." I said a little confused and nodded slowly.

"So, what room is going to be mine?" She said to change the subject and I saw how she threw a big bad over her shoulder.

"Uhm.." I mumbled insecure and looked at Troy.

"Oh I get it, su casa es mi casa, I can choose whatever room I want. Thanks guys, you're the best!" She yelled happily before she disappeard. I wrinkled my eyebrows and tried to figure out something to say to Troy – he didn't look very pleased.

"Your cousin sure do seem special" I looked at him and saw how he looked a little scared.

"It will only be for a few days, I swear" I promised and grabbed his hand. "Hey, why don't the two of us take Amy out for a long walk and maybe check out the city and stuff and you can have to whole house to yourself. You can even invite Chad and the guys over and do... you know... guy stuff" I suggested and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just if I can get away from that hyper-talking-chick of yours" He mumbled and gave me a small smile.

"I love you Troy" I said and kissed him gently before picking Amy up. "See you later"

"Love you too" He replied quickly and I saw how he leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

* * *

_Two months later_ _(Francisca is long gone)_

"Mommy, mommy!" I looked down at Amy who was pulling my skirt and smiled.

"What is it precious?" I asked and picked her up. She grew heavier and heavier after each day and soon I wouldn't be able to carry her because of my big belly. She gave me a big smile and looked like she was up to no good.

"Your tummy fat!" She suddenly said and giggled alot.

"Really? You think mommy is getting fat?" I asked her insulted on joke and she nodded fiercly. "Well, that's only because I'm pregnant with your baby-siblings" I explained and carried her into the livingroom.

"Mommy?" She said questionly and looked at me thoughtful.

"Yeah?" I wondered and took a seat in the couch.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked and looked like a little adult. My jaw dropped.

"Uhm.. Why don't you go and ask your daddy that? I bet he knows much better" I replied nervous and she smiled. I lifted her down from my lap and followed her to Troy. I saw how Amy jumped up in his arms and I smiled big when I heard her ask the question. _Troy was so screwed.._

"Ehh.. Ask mommy!" He exclaimed helpless and she shoke her head determented.

"She said ask you" Amy said proudly and I laughed evilly. I saw how Troy looked at me and I grinned.

"She did, didn't she?" He mumbled threw closebitten theeth, still keeping eyecontact with me. I shrugged my shoulders and waved with my ahnd before leaving him there helpless.

"Gabriella, don't leave me!" I heard him yell and I laughed.

"I'm in a hurry! I have to meet with my manager!" I yelled back. It was true. I had a urguent meeting with him, something about alot of magazines wanting interviews about the pregnacy. "I love you!" I added shouting before I grabbed my stuff and fled from my very curious little girl.

* * *

**Mohahah.. So what do you think?**

**I felt kind of stressed to write this so I'm sorry if it sucks. Hope you enjoyed it though. :)**

**xoxo**


	21. Amy the Rebel

**Shieeeet. So sorry for never updating ! I know it's been two months and I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. I totally forgot about writing because school has been crazy. **

**Well, I wrote something down when I noticed how late it's been. Hope you like it and remember to review :) And yes, sometime I'm going to finish Opposite Attractions but right now thjat story is sooooo boring and I completley hate it and have zero ideas for it. So it's laying on ice for a while. But sometime I'll finish it. Promise !**

**So sorry again and thank you for all your kind reviews, you rock ! THANK YOU !**

**xoxo Frida**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 – Amy the Rebel**

_Troy's point of view_

Gabriella and I drove up the drive-way to Taylor and Chad's house. They had invited the gang for a small dinner. Just us friends. We jumped out of the car and stepped out into the dark evening. I opened the backseat door of our large black jeep and helped Amy out.

"You think we're last?" Gabriella asked me from the other side of the car before walking up to me. I carried Amy and shut the cardoor and took one of Gabi's hands in mine.

"I wouldn't be surpriced if we were" I chuckled before I saw how Gabriella ringed the doorbell. Seconds later a smiling Taylor opened the door.

"So you finally made it!" She exclaimed sarcastic and laughed.

"Sorry we're late, Taylor, Gabriella had problems of picking clothes. You know, all she ever does is trying to hide her stomach" I said and looked at Gabi teasingly. I put Amy down and bent down to help her off with her outdoor clothes. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and took of her jacket.

"Haha, no luck with that girlfriend..." Taylor mumbled while looking at her and laughed.

"Shut up both of you" Gabriella said on joke while we followed Taylor in to the livingroom.

"Sharpay and Zeke is already here, we were just waiting to get started" Taylor explained and smiled at us. When we entered the diningroom and saw the guys in there I noticed how Amy ran past me as fast as her soon-to-be three year old legs could carry her and she jumped up in Sharpays arms.

"Hey sweetheart, it's been so long since aunite Sharpay saw you!" Sharpay exclaimed and hugged her.

"Paay!" Was all Amy said, using her favourite name for Sharpay.

"Hey guys!" I said and greeted everyone. After a while of chit-chatting the dinner was served. I was sitting next to Amy at the end of the table and Gabriella sat on the other side and we both tried to stop her from throwing her food around.

"Amy, honey, please sit still and eat your food like a good little girl" Gabriella said lovingly as she tried to remove the pasta Amy held in one hand. Amy gave us one of her most innocent smiles before showing up the pasta in my face.

"Amy!" I said sternly and she just giggled a little. "Little bugger" I mumbled to myself and wiped the food off my face. I couldn't help laughing a little though. Everyone else were also laughing and Gabriella just shoke her head at our disobedient girl.

"Unclefucker!" When I heard the peepy little voice say those words my head flew up and my eyes got big as plates. Gabriella sighed of shock and everyones eyes were turned to Amy.

"Troy! What have you learned her!?" Gabriella hissed angirly and looked at me.

"Hey I'm innocent!" I hissed back and she looked at me confused.

"Well, who.." She began saying when Chad cleared his throat.

"Actually.. I could have something to do with it" He whispered embarrassed and Gabriella's jaw tensed.

"Chad!" She yelled at him. "What did you do!?"

"I kind of let her watch Southpark the movie once. Didn't think it would do much damage, I mean, it _is _cartooned" He explained nervous and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Southpark the movie!?" I exclaimed shocked.

"They say 'fuck' in it atleast a houndred times!" Gabriella shouted, but whispering the word 'fuck'. I looked down at my daughter and saw her looking amused.

"Uncelfucker" She said once again and I sighed.

"No baby, you can't say that. It's a very bad word" I explained to her strict and she just smiled at me.

"You_ so_ will never get to pick out movies for our kids" Taylor told Chad still a bit shocked.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriellas voice sounded from the hallway. I took my bowl of cereals and walked out from the kitchen and saw her stand holding Amy in one hand. She had just been away to pick her up from her day-care.

"Whats up?" I asked while showing a big spoon of cereals in to my mouth. Gabriella helped Amy off with her clothes and told her to run and play with her toys.

"Amy's up" She said despondetly.

"Huh?" I was confused. Amy's up?

"I think she entered her rebellious years a little bit to early" She told me and sighed.

"What now?" I asked her and put down the bowl of cereals on a little drawer next to me. She looked very tired. I don't know why, but something inside me got worried - not about Amy the Rebel, about Gabi.

"The day-care woman, whatever her name is, said she's been telling the kids about, you know... _conceiving_" She said and crossed her arms. I raised my eyebrows and continued to look at her. Now I noticed the redness in her eyes and the black rings under them.

"So?" I questioned and she was the one who raise her eyebrows.

"You told her about the sex-part?" She almost screamed.

"She asked!" I yelled helpless and held out my hands in defense.

"Well you could have lied!" She said irritated and rolled her redish eyes at me.

"Saying what?" I asked and swallowed. "Are you feeling Ok?" I added when I saw her putting one hand over her forehead.

"You could have told her that if you wished for it really badly, a kid popped in your belly... Or... or that the stork came with it. Something! And yes, I'm fine. Just tired" She babbled on and I walked up closer to her.

"Like she would have fallen for that?" I said ironic and put one hand on her arm. "Are you sure you're Ok? You don't look like it" I added quickly when she swallowed hard.

"She's not even three, she believes everything we tell her. And stop with the questions, I'm alright" She said assuring and rested her head slowly on my shoulder.

"Did the day-care say anything more?" I asked, just to change subject.

"Yeah, they were kind of worried. She swears alot when she's there. I'm suspecting Chad" She told me and let out a laugh.

"Well, we just have to get stricter then" I said softly and kissed the top of her head. I looked down at her face and saw how her eyes flickered a little before she shut them completly. I felt her body getting heavier in my arms and I shoke her a little.

"Gabriella?" I asked with no respond. "Gabriella!?" I repeated more worried and grabbed the cell phone on the drawer near me. "Gabriella!" I practically screamed but nothing came out from her. I carefully bent down and put her on the floor before checking her pulse. "Honey, wake up" I whispered stressed and dialed 911 on the phone.

* * *

The ambulance had arrived just minutes after I had called and now I was sitting in some plain and white waiting room together with Amy and the gang at the same chair, in the same position as I had been six hours ago too. Doctors walked by all the time but no one could answer what was wrong...

"Excuse me? Mr Bolton?" I tall doctor with a black mustache walked in to the room with some papers in his hands.

"How is she? What's wrong?" I asked quickly and got up from my chair.

"Mr Bolton, I'm doctor Robert Lee, Miss Montez **(A/N, they aren't married yet, if you don't remember)** is in the ICU for recovery" He explained before I interrupted him.

"Recovery? Recovery from what?" I almost yelled worried.

"We had to do an emergency caesarean section if the so the babies wouldn't die. Her blood pressure was dropping like crazy and we would have lost her life too if we didn't get the babies out" He continued to explain.

"The.. the babies" I said shocked.

"They are fine. You got two beautiful little girls that are recovering next to their mommy. Seven month of pregnacy is a perfectly alright time for twins to be delivered" He assured me and a big smile appeard on my face. I turned to my friends and opened my mouth slowly.

"Two beautiful girls... I got two beautiful girls!" I yelled and Chad came up to me and congratualted me.

"Can we see them? Gabriella and the babies?" Sharpay asked hopeful with Amy asleep on her lap.

"Of course you can. When I left Miss Montez recently woke up"

When we all had followed the doctor to Gabriella's room I saw her laying on the bed with one of my daughter in her arms. She looked so weak.

"Gabi, I was so worried. You scared the living shit out of me!" I said when I got to her bed and I carefully stroke my hand over her cheek before kissing her lightly. "I love you so much" I said and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too" She replied and smiled.

"Mommy!" Amy eclaimed and crawled out of Sharpays grip and on to the bed.

"How's mommys precious girl? Have you seen this, Amy, it's your baby sister" She said softly and for the first time, I looked at one of my new daughters sleeping in her arms. She looked like a tiny version of Gabriella. She had dark hair covering her whole head and she had the exact same peach-like cheeks as Gabriella. She was beautiful. I walked up to an incubator next to Gabriellas bed and slowly picked up the other one carefully. She looked just the same. Sleeping to innocent.

"They're identical, Troy" Gabriella said and I smiled at her.

"They're perfect" I whispered amazed and soon, I wasn't just the only one gasing over them. Sharpay couldn't stop cooing and Taylor had tears in her eyes.

"What's the names?" Zeke asked after a while and I looked at Gabriella smiling.

"Well, we talked a few days ago, and if it was girls, they would be named Emma and Evelynn. Emma Sophie Bolton and Evelynn Winter Bolton" She answered and Sharpays cooings got worse.

"That's beautiful names" Taylor said and the three others agreed.

"This ones Evelynn Troy. I see it" Gabriella whispered to me and I nodded.

"I know" I whispered back and looked at my two sleeping angels.

* * *

**Sorry for any errors, I just didn't have time to re-read it and I bet there's thousands miss-spellings and stuff. Please review anyway ! Tell me what you think about the kids !**


	22. Getting back to normal

**Yeey. And the new chapter is finished! I'm so fast (H) Mohaha**

**Hope you'll like it even though it's kind of very short and mostly a boring filler (atleast the beginning is a boring filler, the end isn't).**

**Remember to review and thanks for all your amazing reviews on the previous chapter :) I do read every single one of them and I love getting reviews although I don't have time to respond on all of them :) But I love them so don't stop!**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 – Getting back to normal**

_Gabriella's point of view_

I was sitting up in the bed with Amy asleep against my chest. Troy was sitting in a chair beside me feeding one of the twins. I looked at him and smiled. He was so gental with his new daughter. So careful and scared on the same time.

"You think me rushed things, Troy?" I asked after a while and he looked up at me. He must have thought I was sleeping too, becasue it was almost as if he was surpriced to hear my voice.

"Rushed? No way. I wouldn't want things any other way" He replied softly and smiled comforting. I saw how the little girl in Troy's arms slowly fell asleep and he put her down in her incubator, letting her sleep next to her twin-sister.

"I'm up for some disgusting coffee from the cafeteria, want something?" He asked and looked at me. I shoke my head in reply and watched him walk out of my room. These days, the hospital had hired the double amount of guards because of all the paparazzis trying to get inside. The news of me in the hospital delivering Troy's babies had been the biggest news all over. I stroke my sleeping Amy's hair as I waited for Troy to get back. It didn't take very long, just a few minutes, but on that short time I almost fell asleep too. I had been so tired latley, there were nothing worse than having a baby – especially twins – and I had decided to never go through this again.

"Hey, honey. Look what I found" He threw a couple of magazines beside me and I picked them up curious.

"'Double up for Troy Bolton – Twins!', 'Welcome to the world, Emma and Evelynn Bolton', 'Gabriella Montez in labour!', 'Two baby girls for Troy Bolton'" I read the headlines of all four magazines and laughed a little. "So we're the most interesting celebirtys right now, or what?" I added and looked at him grinning.

"Nu-huh. Those are" He said and nodded at Emma and Evelynn. I smiled and breathed heavily. "And that's only four magazines. There are alot more downstairs. They even got three more magazine-headlines than Jordan. How cool isn't that? Chad and Taylor will be so envious!" He added excited and I laughed at him. He was acting like a little kid that just realized that his bike was the coolest in his class.

"Nerd" I joked and grinned while he kissed Amy's forehead.

"I wasn't actually planning of telling you this until we got home tomorrow.. but my publisher called me earlier today and US magazine is offering us a little over four million dollars for the first baby pictures" He told me happily and my jaw fell.

"_Four million!?_ Are you kidding me?" I shouted, wich made Amy move a little in my arms.

"Yeah, but he also said that they would have snappers with 10.000 dollar lenses hanging out of helicopters outside the hospital for that first baby-look. The world is crazy nowadays" He explained and took my hand in his. He played with my fingers for a while before looking me in the eyes again. "So I was thinking, tomorrow there will be houndreds and houndreds of paparazzis outside, because they know you are checking out tomorrow, so why don't we do it tonight instead? It will be much easier to get rid off one houndred paparazzis than five houndred" He asked me and sighed.

"Sure, if you think that's the smartest way" I agreed and gave him a trusting smile.

And only two hours later, we were escorted out of the hospital with the help of tons of polices. I held Evelynn covered tightly in my arms as almost twenty cops held all the paparazzis away and Troy did the same with Emma. My manager and my agent also tried to help us from the paparazzis and Sharpay had come down to help with Amy – who just cried because of all the scary flashes. It felt as if I held my breath from the minute I walked out til' the minute we got home. I was exhausted.

When we finally put down the twins in their newly made pink nursery and Amy in her room it was close to midnight. It felt like I hadn't been up until midnight for years, just because I had slept almost all the time these past weeks in the hospital. But I still couldn't believe that I had two twin daughters named Emma and Evelynn. I was a mother of three – Amy, Emma and Evelynn. _So weird!_

* * *

"No, Troy.." I said carefully and stopped myself from cutting in. I saw how he desperatly tried to change a diaper on poor Evelynn... He had never learned the changing-diaper-thing – in other words, I had never let him try again ever since he changed Amy's diapers for the first time. 

"I got it Gabi" He replied calmly and held the diaper in front of his face. He observed it carefully before placing it upside down on the table.

"Troy..." I said against my will. I had promised him not to help.

"I got it!" He protested and flipped the diaper to the right side – but when he started to pull it in every direction and put it on backwards I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Troy..." I tried to take the diaper away from him. "...no..." I tried again. "...just..." He kept pushing away my hand. "...let..." He was impossible! "...me..." I made one last effort to steal the diaper, with no luck. "..._do it_!" I finished shouting and crossed my arms impatient.

"No! I want to do it!" He argued irritated and I sighed.

"Fine! If you want _poop _all over your hands then I wont stop you! Just let me know when you need some help, I'm taking a shower" I said despondetly and walked away but couldn't help imaginine that it was a pleeding little look Evelynn gave me. I walked past the TV-room where Amy was sitting glued by the TV watching a movie. I stopped for a few seconds and smiled to myself before I walked past the nursery where Emma slept quiet like an little angel. When I came to the bathroom I quickly undressed and jumped in to the shower where I let the hot streaming water cover me. Before I knew it the showerdoor was flung open and I laughed on the inside when I figured it had to be Troy asking for help. I turned around and shrieked. He was standing there infront of me - _on one knee_!

"Gabriella Montez, my one and only love" He said seriously and smiled. I covered my mouth shocked and shut of the rinning water. I couldn't breath! I didn't know what to say? What was there to say!? "I love you, not even words could describe how much, and all I know here in life is that I want to spend it every single day with you. So that's why I'm asking you – will you be my wife?" There it came. The big question, like I knew it would.

"First of all, _are you completly out of your mind!?_ You're proposing!?" I yelled, still very shocked. He just shrugged his shoulders and nodded like it was the most natural thing to do. "And second, couldn't you have picked a better way to do it when I'm not totally naked?" I added a little irritated and the smile on his face just got bigger.

"Actually, I don't think it can be a better way" He replied teasingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Evelynn?" I asked quickly and worried.

"Asleep right beside her sister. And yes, I did manage to get the diaper on correctly" He assured me. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

"I don't like wearing dresses..." Was all I could think of to say. Actually, it was more kind of mumbeling.

"No one's forcing you to" He replied calmly and I swallowed again.

"And I don't like to be in the center of things" I said and he laughed.

"Starting to date me wasn't exactly your smartest move then" He answer, just as calm as before.

"But don't you think marriage is a really big step?" I asked him hesitant and he raised one eyebrow questionly.

"Don't you think having kids is a really big step? Marriage is nothing compared to that" He answered and I finally let out my first smile since the whole situation begun. I looked him in the eyes and giggled.

"Are you really sure about this? Like really, really, really, really sure?" I wondered and inhaled nervous.

"I am really sure about this" He assured me and smiled.

"Alright. Then yes, I will be your wife" I finally said and laughed. I couldn't believe it! I was freakin' engaged! He gave me a big grin and I looked down on his hand to see the ring.

"Where's the ring?" I wondered when I noticed the emptyness.

"Don't have any. This idea just flew into my head just about now" He answered and winked.

"You are so crazy sometimes, Troy Bolton" I said and laughed.

"I might be, but so are you, _Mrs Troy Bolton_" He replied and got up from his knee and kissed me. His arms covered my naked body and I guess he too felt like he needed to take a shower...

* * *

**Woow. Please leave a comment :) And I'll update the next chapter asap!**


	23. To good to be true

**Yo ! , hopefully someone is still reading this ! Haha . Sorry for the laaate update . Please read and review (those who's still reading of course , if there is anyone..) **

**Once again , sorry for keeping you waiting and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing .**

**Hope you like it ( it's very short) !**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – To good to be true**

_Troy's point of view_

"I know! Let's fly to Las Vegas!" I exclaimed as we were sitting and eating breakfast. Amy looked at me confused and Gabriella put down the paper she was reading.

"Las Vegas?" She asked chocked.

"Yes, and get married! Right away" I gave her a huge smile and she laughed.

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at me smiling.

"Or we can go to Hawaii, take the kids with us and get married on the beach. Just you me and them. No one knows about it and we surprise the whole world" I said excited.

"_Seriously?_" She repeated a little doubtful.

"Yes, come on Gabi! No one would suspect it and we can fly off in the middle of the night and no papparazzi would mob us" I told her and she bit her lip while thinking about it. "Or we could go any place you want, just name it. And this way you don't have to be in centre of things. Like you said you didn't want to be" I added and she laughed a little.

"Hawaii?" She said happy. "I mean... _when?_ Don't you have games and practices and stuff?" She asked me.

"So? I can miss one game, honey" I told her and she looked at me happily. "And we can go tonight if you so wish" I added, mostly on joke.

"Let's do it" She said excited.

"Tonight?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, let's go tonight. You've got me convinced now, Troy" She said and smiled big. I laughed and bend forward and kissed her across the table before I jumped up and picked up Amy. I span around with her swinging in my hans and kissed her on the forehead.

"We're going to Hawaii, kid!" I yelled and she giggled adorable. Gabriella just laughed at me and I gave her a huge smile.

* * *

Twelve hours and three suitbags later we we had been sitting on a plane for three hours. First class, of course. Gabriella had one of the twins sleeping in her arms while she was reading a book and Amy was sitting on the corridor floor and coloring. I had Emma in my lap. She was sleeping, just like her sister and I jawned loudly.

"Tired?" I saw how Gabriella put down her book and looked at me lovingly.

"Yeah" I mumbled and she kissed me lightly.

"I can't believe we're doing this" She mumbled amased. "I can't believe I'm doing this without telling anyone! Sharpay's gonna flip" She added laughing and I agreed on that, nodding my head.

"It all have gone so fast, hasn't it?" I mumbled and she looked at me with her sweet, brown eyes.

"It's crazy" She stated and looked down at Evelynn.

"I love you" I whispered and watched how a smile appeard on her lips.

"I love you too, geek" She answered mockingly and giggled.

"And me!" Amy shouted happily from the floor.

"Yes, I love you too, my little sweetheart" Gabriella cooed and Amy laughed satisfied. I looked at her for a while and smiled before I shut my eyes and fell to sleep, just like the tiny baby in my arms. And I dreamt about my wonderful family. I never waned to lose them.

* * *

We spent one week of just relaxing on the beaches of Hawaii's many islands before we desided to search for a priest and plan our small wedding. It happened in sunset. Gabriella wore a long, thin, white dress and I was dressed in black pants and a white shirt. Amy and Emma sat in the sand and played infront of us and I had Evelynn on my hip as the priest talked about loving and holding, til death do us apart. We exchanged rings and all of a sudden, I had a wife. Mrs Gabriella Bolton. I couldn't believe it at the moment, but the next day, when I woke up beside her in our luxurious hotelroom it felt like the most natural thing in the world. It felt like I had been married to her for forever, and I loved the feeling it gave me. Everything was to good to be true. I was happier than ever.

Around lunchtime we desided to call our parents, Gabriella called her mom first and it seemed like she laughed during the whole conversation.

"She screamed for about five minutes before she started crying and yelling at me for not inviting her" She said when they hung up. "Do you think it was a bad idea that we didn't invite anyone?" She added hesitant.

"I don't know, maybe some will be bummed that they weren't there but in the long run, I think it couldn't have been more perfect than just us" I answered. She looked at me and smiled and handed over the phone.

"You're right. But you have to call your parents now!" She said excited and giggled. I dialed their phone number and just awaited for someone to answer.

"_Yes?"_ Someone answered hoarse.

"Mom?" I asked, as I was almost ninty percent sure it was her. "It's Troy" I added cheerful.

"_Troy, thank God!"_ She cried out. I suddenly heard how she was sobbing. I couldn't understand why...

"Mom, Gabriella and I got married yesterday, we flew to Hawaii last week and we thought that-"

"_Troy, your father died last night" _And just like that, my happiness was gone.

**Tadaa ! , sorry...**


	24. What went wrong?

**Here's a new chapter already ! Haha . I guess I have to make up for taking so long with the last one.. Hope you like it , it's kind of depressing though.. _Very_ depressing , actually.**

**Remember to review and thankyou for every review on the last chapter !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – What went wrong?**

_Gabriella's point of view_

He stopped talking. The minute his mother broke the news he just..._stopped talking_. He let go of the phone, got up from his chair and with not even as much of a glance at me he locked himself in the bedroom. And what was worse, when I looked at him I saw that his eyes were empty. Nothing. Not the slightest emotion. Of course I picked up the phone and ended the conversation with his mother, and that's how I found out what had happened – since Troy had stopped talking, wich I learnt somewhat later. I was devasted by the news, but not as devastated as Troy – of course. The second I wrapped it up with Mrs Bolton I tried to comfort him, talk to him. He didn't even look at me. He scared me.

I booked us on the next flight home and to say the least, the journey home was a living hell. I had to take care of my three daughters all by myself, and to top it all I kind of had an invalid husband to look after also. I know that's a shitty thing to say, but a few moments I just felt like giving him a slap and scream "Get over yourself and be a husband to me and a father to your children!". But I couldn't. His dad had died, of course he had the right to be upset. I just kind of wished he could be upset in a slight _diffrent _way.

But he actually smiled once during or flight though, when Amy looked out of the window and asked "Is this where grandpa' lives now?" and pointed at all the clouds.

When we got home, everything became easier. Everything except Troy. He didn't leave our bedroom at all if it wasn't for peeing or taking a dump. I brought him food of course, but he didn't eat very much. And not once did he take a shower. Our bedroom smelled so bad that I had to move out to one of the guestrooms.

After the funeral he spoke to me. I was shocked! The silence had lasted for so long that I had got used to it. I had grown to accept it. And now that he finally spoke, I was so glad. But for just a second...

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella" Was the first thing he said. We had just got home and I was helping Amy of with her jacket, the twins were asleep in their stroller. I looked up, shocked, and tears filled my eyes.

"It's OK baby, I know everything's gonna be.." I started to say but he didn't listen.

"This must be hard for you and the kids, and I'm sorry, but I can't handle it. Maybe you and the girls should go away for a while, take a trip or something" He stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And then, I wanted to scream. I wanted to grab his shoulders and scream at him. But then again, what wasn't I if not a loving wife and mother?

"Ok..." I mumbled and tried to swallow the huge pain in my throath..._my heart_. My whole body! "So what do you mean Troy, you want some time off?" I asked him hurt and a small tear made it's way down from my eye and to the corner of my mouth.

"No. I don't know. Maybe.." A knife through my heart.

"I see.." I mumbled in a low voice and tried to say something, but I couldn't form any words.

"I love you Gabriella" He said simple and clean. Like a business talk.

"But you just love your dad more, right?" I asked upset. I tried to hold back my anger, but I knew he tasted some of it.

"Come on, you know that's not true. I just need some time for myself now, and I can't deal with anyhing else. Can you just please, please try to understand?" He begged me and I picked up Amy and walked away from him.

"We'll be gone in no-time" I said coldly.

"Gabriella!" I heard him shout back but I just marshed away, threw some of the kids clothes in the bag I'd just packed up a few days ago. I was hurt. And confused.

* * *

We went to Spain, to my cousin Lena in Barcelona. She and her family were delighted to see Amy again and they were so amazed by the twins. At first, they treated me like a superstar, but after a few days everything were like normal. But I didn't feel normal. I felt lost. All I could think of was Troy and I felt guilty. I felt guilty I had just left, even though he asked me to, and I felt guilty for not being there to take after him, even though he had asked me not to. And every minute of every day my mind drove me crazy, I pictured him asking for a divorce. I pictured him cheating on me while I wasn't there. I pictured him killing himself, hurting himself. I know it was silly, but being away from him was hard. So after just a week and a half I desided it was time for us to go home.

* * *

I don't know how I managed to get the front door open, but in some way I did. I had my hands full with luggage, the twins stroller and Amy sleeping against my shoulder. My body was burning and I was exhausted. I don't know what time it was – in some way I had never bothered to find out –, but since it was pitch dark I knew it was late. When I and everything else was inside the house a breathed heavily and ignorde the pain in my arms.

"Troy?" I called careful but no one answered. "Troy?" I called again, a little louder. No answer. "Troy!?" I practically shouted and sighed. Where was he? I desided to put Amy down in her bed before I started to look any further or take care of anything else. The twins were sleeping so well in their stroller so a few more minutes wouldn't kill 'em... I walked up the stairs and tucked Amy in and walked back down to carry up the suitcase when I saw a small light coming from the livingroom.

"Troy?" I asked curious and walked with heavy feets toward him. He was sitting in the couch with a half-full bottle of scotch in front of him. He looked misrable.

"Gabriella" He said hoarse.

"I called your name like a million times" I told him and sat down, but very far away from him. The couch felt so good! My aching body killed me by now...

"I know" Was all he said and stared in front of him. Once again, his eyes had turned empty. We sat there for a minutes quiet.

"You're growing a beard now, or what?" I said icily. Mostly to say something at all.

"I've done something very stupid, Gabi" By the tone of his voice I could hear that it was bad. Really bad. "And I regret it more than anything. And it's tearing me apart inside" He added devastated. I swallowed hard and all the blood inside my body stopped pumping. So this was it? This is what it felt like? He'd been with someone else..

"Tell me" My words were cold. Cold as ice and he looked at me with tearfilled eyes. "Tell me!" I hissed angirly and he breathed heavily.

"I-I'm sorry" His voice cracked.

"What have you done Troy?" Tears started streaming down my face. How could this happen to us? Everything was like a long, horrible nightmare! My heart started pounding faster..

"When I was sixteen.." He started to say and my anger came in control.

"I don't want to hear about when you were sixteen! What did you do, _know!?_" I yelled.

"Just listen!" He yelled back and slammed his fist in to the table. I looked at him shocked. "I'm trying to explain it, goddamn it!" He added irritated. My bottom lip began to shake and I tried my hardest not to start crying again.

"When I was sixteen I was a..._junkie_. I was doing drugs. Alot. I went to rehab, came out from rehab and went back in. The one that helped me get clean was my dad. Without him I couldn't have done it. I was in way over my head and he helped me get through it. He saved my life, Gabi" He started to explain, in his normal soft tone.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" I asked shocked, but he didn't listen to me. He kept on telling.

"And now, when he died, I didn't know what to do. And everything came back to me. It was like all that he had worked so hard to get away from me was there again. I tried so hard not to fall back but without him, I guess, I'm not that strong - so I did it again. And again. And again. This past week is nothing but a blur" He explained thruthfully. I stared at him. It was like I'd lost my speaking ability. And I felt anger. I felt anger, fright, confusion and pain. The four feelings that had been my best friends for a couple of weeks. But now they ruled more than ever.

"But then, at some point, I came to think of you and the kids..." He started and looked at me. I wanted to scream "Jeez, thanks!", but I couldn't form the words. "...and how much you mean to me. And that I couldn't stand losing you too. And that what I did was so stupid. But I couldn't go on and live with myself if you didn't know it" He said carefully and looked me in the eyes.

"In case you relaps again?" I asked coldly although I saw the pain in his eyes.

"There's nothing I can do than say I'm sorry and promise that I wont do it again" He confessed and sighed.

"But how can I believe that, Troy?" I almost whispered back and he swallowed.

"I guess you can't" He mumbled.

"No, but you can believe this, Troy Bolton. If you ever take some sort of drugs ever again, I will take the girls and leave. I swear to God, I will. I don't want grow up with something like that" I told him. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I let them soar from my eyes down my cheeks. "I love you Troy, you can't imagine how much, but I just...I couldn't handle something like that. I'd wish you'd talk to me" I mumbled through my sobbings.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed helpless.

"I know you are. And maybe we can work this out if you promise me it will never be repeated" And he promised. He promised a million times. He promised me so many times that he convinced me. But there was no kiss-goodnight tonight. I went up, put the twins to bed and went straight to cry my eyes out in the phone with Sharpay. I kept her up all night.

Atleast he hadn't been cheating on me. But I couldn't deside if this was worse or not...

* * *

**Ok this is what I meant when I asked you about fluff or drama. Tadaa , I guess it's drama ! Please don't kill me... hihi**

**Review :)**


	25. Fantasyworld

**Woow , shocker , a new chapter !**

**Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – Fantasy-world**

_Troy's point of view_

I felt like when I was a kid and when my mom told me not to eat the newly baked cookies she's just made becuase they're going to be saved for later but when she went to the bathroom, or looked away or something, I still took one becuase I couldn't resist the amazing smell. And then, when she found out one was missing she yelled at me so much but I kept on denying I took it although the both of us knew I did it and I felt so ashamed and wished I hadn't taken it in the first place.

Or when my dad was re-painting our livingroom when I was five and I pressed my hand against the fresh paint, leving a mark and he forbid me to do it again and I promised not to do it and apologized. But did it again after all. And he got so angry.

I felt like a little boy. That had just done something bad, and everybody was disappointed at me. Everywhere you turned, someone just gave you these sad looks and shoke their heads. Shame.

I was kind of paranoid, because when it felt like a bird looked at me disappointed I knew I was becoming crazy. Everywhere I turned though, I imagined someone always judging me. But why wouldn't they?

I was a huge disappointment.

To everyone.

I had let down my wife, my kids – even though they kind of didn't know it –, my friends. Everyone that I cared about. It was so stupid! Dumb! I can't believe I did it! I almost lost the four persons in this world that was my only reason to get up in the mornings. The four that was my everything. My life.

And now, everyone hated me.. Even the birds – as we established before – hated me. I don't even remember why I decided to do it anymore.

Anyways, it had been three weeks now since my so called "breakdown". Nothing between me and Gabi was the same. We barely spoke to each other. I mean, I tried to, but I just couldn't form any words anymore. Gabriella had just transformed to this tired, silent, cold person. Almost like a zombie.. None of her usual happiness and craziness was longer there. I had driven it away. Yesterday, I think our conversation for the whole day was: "Hi, goodmorning, pass me the coffe, bye, I'm taking the kids to their doctors appointment, good luck at work, see you at seven, dinners ready, be right there, pass me the milk, turn of the light, goodnight". Deppressing, I know. And I guess it was my fault. All my fault. You could see how I hated myself now.

I had ruined my oh-so-very-long-marriage.

I had ruined everything.

But in some way, it felt like she helped me ruin it. By not talking to me didn't exactly give me the chance to make things right.

Well, now here we were on Taylor and Chads doorstep, standing next to each other. Our hands almost touched, but still, I felt like more far away from her than ever before.

The door flung open.

"You made it! Aw that's so great!" Taylor hugged the both of us tightly and helped us inside with the kids. When I met her eyes, I saw it. That disappointment just shooting right at me.

"Of course we made it! We wouldn't miss little Jordan's first birthday for anythig in the world" Gabriella smiled and took her coat of. With just a small glance my way, she picked up little Evelynn and followed Taylor who carried Emma inside the livingroom where the others were.

"Daddy.." I looked down and saw Amy smile carefully at me. "Are you and mommy angry?" She asked me a little worried and I bent down and forced a smile on my lips. She could break my heart into a million pieces, that little girl. My little Amy, she was so bright and so perfect. I couldn't believe what I would do without her. She was my best pal. My sweet baby-girl.

"No, sweetheart. We're not angry. I'm not angry. Mommy isn't angry. She is just sad" I told her and stroke her head caringly.

"She misses grandpa?" She asked me in her own smart way and I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, cause she misses grandpa..." I whispered and breathed heavily. Well, I couldn't tell the poor girl the thruth. She wouldn't even understand any of it.

"I miss grandpa too" She told me and I picked her up and started walk with slow steps into the livingroom. Into my excecution. Everyones disappointed eyes. Disappointed words. Even the air inside there felt different, by every breath I took I felt smaller and smaller.

"Yeah, I miss him too" I said as I walked in to the diningroom. There they were. Everybody. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella and even little Jordan. Looking at me silently and just... judging. Of course I knew Jordan couldn't be judging, I mean, he was one years old. But still, looking at me made him part of the team. The team I had to fight all alone. The twins crawled around on the floor and..kind of.. drueled, not paying any attention to anyone but the colorful toys that was laying around on the floor everywhere. I was glad that my kids hadn't turned on me yet. It was kind of comforting.

"Hi, guys" I greeted them slowly and almost everyone of them forced fake smiles on their lips and said something nice back. I felt like an outsider that didn't belong. Like a bug that annoyed every last one of them, and they just waited for someone to smash me. I wished they would. Anything could be better than the pain I felt right now. Be given the cold shoulder by everyone you love isn't very cool.

It didn't take long before we sat down and started eating. The friendly chit-chat before dinner lasted for about five seconds. Five silent seconds. Five non-chit-chatting seconds.

"So how are you dude?" Chad put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me an honest look for once. Honest, but full of pity. We were sitting next to each other at the end of the table and everyone else was so caught up in a conversation about, like, mushrooms or something so they didn't listen to us.

"Fine.. I'm just...fine" I answerd tired.

"I don't believe you, if you were fine you wouldn't have done what you did. And you wouldn't be this misreble now. You have totally changed. Don't forget I know you better than anyone, Troy" He stated and took a big bite of the cake we were eating. I looked at him confused. I was totally chagned? I didn't feel diffrent. Well, of course I felt diffrent, but not _totally changed_. It was everyone else that had changed. I was still the same guy. The rest of them were weird.

"I'm not changed" I argued quickly and he jsut laughed.

"Yes you are. It's like I don't know you anymore. It shows even when you're playing ball. You are diffrent. And not only after the..you know.. incident. Ever since your dad passed you've been like another person" He told me honestly and I shoke my head quickly. He was wrong. I had been just the same.

"I haven't been like another person" I defended myself and but he just nodded inflecting otherwise.

"Denial, the first symptom" Was all he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Huh?" What was he now talking about? Crazy.

"I went to an AA-meeting a couple of months ago, just for fun" He admitted and I smiled tired. In normal conditions I would have laughed my ass of.

"Just for fun?" I repeated and tried to lead the conversation into another direction.

"Yep, just for kicks. It was kind of refreshing though, made me think in a whole new way. I actually stayed away from alcohol a while too" He confessed and I couldn't help let out a quiet laugh. It only sounded like a sigh, though.

"But Troy, back to being serious" He said and I sighed for real this time. I didn't have the power for this conversation just now. I'd much rather focus on something else than Chad's stupid accusations.

"Chad just..-" I started but he interrupted.

"No, listen, Gabriella is worried. She told me.." It was my turn to interrupt.

"Gabriella has talked to you? About me?" A little irratating. She would talk to my best friend but not to me? Her husband.

"Yes, only because she can't talk to you, Troy. She says she's tried everything but you just keep shutting her out like you did right after your dad's death. And just what were you thinking, Troy? Taking drugs? God, that must have been the stupidest thing you've ever done!" He hissed. He had become angrier and angrier after each word he said. I laughed sarcastic and shoke my head. Clearly I was wrong, I thought _I_ was the paranoid one. He was! He had no idea what he was talking about.

"Excuse me" I said coldly and got up from my chair and walked out of the room. The rest of the clan were dead silent by then. They didn't know what had jsut happened, of course.

"Troy!" Chad came marshing after me and I stopped and turned around.

"You have no right to say those things, Chad! You have no idea what's going on and what happened! I am not shutting anyone out, if someone is shutting anyone out it's Gabriella! She is the one not talking!" I yelled at him. I hoped we were just far away enough so that none would hear me scream.

"Troy, you're living in a fantasy-world if you can't see what is going on! I have no clue how your twisted little brain works, but I know one thing, and that is that Gabriella isn't shutting you out! You have to be living a dream where you are the innocent victim and everyone else is the bad guys if you can't see it!" He yelled back and I took a few steps back. Every word he said felt like gun-shots. Why did everything he said fit so well when I knew he was wrong!?

"I'm not..." I couldn't form the right words. I couldn't even form a proper sentance.

"Yes you are. You have to get help. I don't know how much longer Gabriella can take this. I know if it had been me, I would have given up much sooner than this" He said thruthfully and I shoke my head, imagining it all would go away then.

I was the same guy.

I wasn't diffrent.

I didn't have any problem.

He was wrong.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

But even as much as I tried to convince my self exacly that, I knew deep inside that he might be right. Maybe I was behaving just like he described? I didn't want to believe it!

"No" I whispered. Chad swallowed and looked at me with pleading eyes. "No" I repeated and backed a few steps.

"Troy, don't do this" He said sternly and I breathed heavily. That feeling aching in my chest tore me apart bit by bit. Guilt.

"You are wrong. You are all wrong. I'm no diffrent. Gabriella is the one that's turned on me. She turned when I needed her the most" I said, almost convincing myself while at it. Almost.

"Troy" Chad said, more determent than ever.

"No!" I yelled. I grabbed my jacket and flung the door open. I had to get away. I had to drown the feelings that was gnawing inside of me. Anxeity. Fear. Guilt. _Realism_.

And I knew exactly how to make it all disappear...

* * *

**Please review !**


	26. Tears in heaven

**Anyone still reading this?**

**Please review if you are.**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Tears in heaven**

_Gabriella's point of view_

My fingers touched the checkered glass in front of me. I'd been standing there for an hour, just watching him. His eyes were closed, and he hadn't shaved for days. I knew he was in pain, but there was nothing I could do to help him. When his name was called, he buried his face in his hands, and I could see him breathe deeply.

"Troy?" The gray-haired lady in the front of the room said.

His muscles stiffened and he straightened himself up. With slow steps he moved past the twelve people sitting scattered in the room up to the old lady, dressed in knitted clothes and moccasins.

He cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton, and I'm an addict"

As a single tear rolled down my face, his audience smiled and greeted him welcome.

"Hi Troy", they all said in unisons.

I watched him scratch the back of his head before crossing his arms across his chest as he started to tell his life story.

I was proud of him. I really was. But as he fought his demons week after week locked up in this place, I was trying to get our lives back to normal at home. I was exhausted, and I needed the love of my life.

I didn't know how much longer I could do it…

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Amy came running towards me and I picked her up with a big smile plastered on my face.

"Hi, baby" I whispered, and held her close.

She kissed my cheek and giggled. "Love you, mommy" She said and threw her arms around my neck.

It wasn't the first time, and not the last, that my eyes teared up that day. "I love you too, sweetie" I said and kissed her head.

I carried her in to the living room, where I found out babysitter Kayla watching TV with the volume turned down so low that you could barely hear it.

When she saw me she flew up from the couch and turned the TV off.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, I didn't even hear you come in!" She shrieked nervously and put the remote down on the table.

"It's okay sweetie, you must be really tired. I'm sorry I'm late" I said, and sat down on the couch, with Amy sitting on my lap.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Bolton?" She said carefully. She stood there uncomfortably next to the TV and looked at me with genuine concern. I felt bad.

I sighed. "Yes, everything is fine. I am just tired. All the time..."

Kayla bit her lip nervously. "Well, my mom used to be tired all the time but then she started doing yoga every morning and now it's like she's ten years younger again! I guess yoga has that effect on older people" She blabbered.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh! Not that you're old, Mrs. Bolton! You're so young!" She said quickly. "And hot!" She added anxiously, which made me laugh. "I mean, I would do anything to look like you in a couple of years"

I could tell that the poor girl 17 year old girl didn't really know how to handle the fact that she was babysitting Troy Bolton's kids. She was a sweetheart, but a little bit of a blabbermouth sometimes.

I smiled at her. "Thank you so much for babysitting tonight, I'm sure you probably have more exciting things to do on a Friday night"

She grinned. "It's not a problem, I love the girls! The twins are sleeping upstairs by the way"

I lifted Amy up and put her down next to me, so that I could get up and go get my wallet.

"150, is that okay?" I asked, and handed her a big stack of bills.

She looked at me confused, then back to the money with huge eyes. "But Mrs. Bolton… I was only here for 5 hours? 150 dollars is way too much!"

I laughed at her and followed her to the door. "Don't worry about it honey, you deserve it. And please, from now on, call me Gabriella"

She beamed at me. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed and hugged me.

With a giggle, she skipped to her car and drove away.

And with a heavy breath, I closed the door and blinked away a few tears.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen, eating my cereal when the front door was burst open and Taylor came running inside. Her face was shining, and she was carrying a big shopping bag in each hand.  
I didn't understand what was going on until she sat down next to me and picked up a huge, sparkly tiara from one of the bags.

I almost choked on my cereal. "Oh my God, Sharpay's bachelorette party! I totally forgot that was today!"

Taylor looked at me with an offended facial expression. "We have planned this for about four months! Ever since they decided on a date for their wedding!"

I groaned. "I know and I'm sorry. Everything has just been crazy lately. And Evelynn woke me up at five this morning, and when she finally went back to sleep an hour later Emma decided to wake up"

Taylor shook her head at me. "Excuses, excuses. You're Gabriella Montez, a few hours too little or too much of sleep never matters to you. What's going on?" She said, and put down the shopping bags on the floor.

She looked really concerned.  
"Everything with Troy just keeps getting harder and harder. I don't know if I can keep living like this much longer…"

Her fingers touched my knee, and I looked at her. "Every marriage has their ups and downs. You can't quit on him now, Gabriella. You just can't. I know it's hard, but he's trying. I thought you wanted this?" She said, and I immediately felt bad. He was trying.

"I do want this. But it's been five weeks! Amy asks me everyday where daddy is and when he's coming back, and I'm not so sure the twins would even recognize him by this point. Our lives are falling apart" I exclaimed.

Taylor grabbed my hands and pulled me close. She held me for a long time, and with the beats of her heart, tears started rolling down my face.

"It will be okay, honey. I promise you everything is going to be okay" She whispered and stroked my back.

It was hard to believe her, but Taylor used to be right the majority of the times. And with the little faith I had left inside of me, I decided to trust her.

Amy came running inside the kitchen just as I wiped away the last sets of tears on my cheeks.

"Auntie Tay!" She screamed when Taylor picked her up. "My mommy gave me a doll yesterday!" She said and waved the dark haired doll, dressed in all pink, excitingly in the air.

"She is so pretty! What's her name?" Taylor asked, and sat down again with Amy in her lap.

"Taylor!" Amy giggled.

We both grinned at her as she jumped down from Taylor's lap and ran away to play by herself again.

"Are you feeling better?" Taylor asked me.

I swallowed and smiled at her. "Yes a little, thank you"

"Okay, you better be ready in six hours with all the stuff. My parents are in town and they told me that they would be delighted to watch your kids as well, so just drop them off a little before 3"

I nodded.

"Tonight is going to be fun" She said smiling.

"I know it is" I replied and followed her to the door. "I love you Taylor, thanks' for being a good friend"

She hugged me quickly. "I would do anything for you" She said before she walked out.

I closed the door, and made sure to lock it before I walked back in to the kitchen and finished eating my breakfast. When I cleaned everything off, the doorbell rang and I sighed to myself.

"I'm coming" I yelled.

I washed my hands quickly and went to open the door. When I opened it, my jaw fell.

It felt like a dream; him standing there, smiling at me.

His voice was almost unreal. "Hey baby, I'm home"

In a flawless motion, he dropped his bag and leaned in to kiss me.

I couldn't help but smile. Taylor had been right.

The love of my life, Troy Bolton, was home.


	27. Come back to me

**Wootwoot. Another chapter just a day later.**

**You just gotta love me...**

**I'm awesome, I know.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 – Come back to me**

_Troy's point of view_

"Hey baby, I'm home"

I dropped my big duffle bag and reached for her shoulders. I pulled her close to me and kissed her gently.

I had no idea if she would be angry or happy, but when I felt her lips pulling in to a smile under mine I knew that we would be alright. The emptiness inside of me was gone. I didn't feel broken anymore.

We stood there for what felt like forever, just holding each other. I wanted to live in that moment forever, together with the one person who was the reason I was still alive. I loved her so much.

"I love you, I'm so sorry for everything!" I mumbled, still kissing her close.

She pulled back and looked at me. "Sssh, don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're home now" She said and gently caressed my cheeks.

We smiled at each other. "I love you" I repeated, and once again leaned in to kiss her.

I heard fast footsteps coming from the living room, and Amy was running towards me. "Daaaadddyyy!" She screamed and threw herself at me. I grabbed a hold of her quickly and spun her around, and around, soaking in the beautiful melody of her laughter.

"I miss you daddy!" She said when I held her close to my body, kissing the side of her head.

"I missed you too, baby girl. I missed you so much" I whispered and breathed heavily. A part of me couldn't understand how I had been able to stay away from my children for so long. They meant the world to me, how did I allow myself to be without them? "Daddy's home now and he'll never leave you again. Promise" I added whispering, and hugged her tightly.

"The twins are sleeping upstairs if you want to go say hi" Gabriella said, and smiled at me.

I nodded and grabbed my duffle bag, carried Amy with the other and followed her upstairs. When we walked in, I saw Emma sitting up in her crib already, playing with her pacifier silently. Evelynn was still sleeping heavily in hers.

I handed Amy to Gabriella and walked over to my tiny princesses. When Emma saw me, she reached out her arms, and flashed a toothless smile at me.

"Hi sweetheart, daddy missed you so much!" I whispered and lifted her up. I threw her up in the air, and catched her gently. She giggled, and I kissed her forehead.

I looked at Gabriella and Amy. "Can I wake Evelynn up?" I asked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, but grinned at me. "If you want her to be grumpy and cranky around lunch, then fine"

I laughed a little, and looked at my twin girls. "I've even missed the moments where we can't get them to stop crying"

"And we've all missed you" Gabriella said in all honesty, and walked up next to me.

And right then and there, surrounded by my four beautiful girls, I felt happier than ever.

* * *

A few hours later, I had already had time to catch up with Gabriella and the kids some more. I had taken all of them out to lunch, and we had even been able to shake off the paparazzo's stalking our every move. My basketball agent had called me and I had also talked to my coach who told me I was welcome to start training with them today if I wanted to, but I told him I couldn't come back earlier than tomorrow. He even invited me to play our first playoff game against the Bolton Celtics the coming weekend, which surprised me a lot considering I hadn't been to practice in weeks.

I was getting my life back in order, slowly but steadily.

After lunch, we decided to make a surprise visit to Sharpay and Zeke's house. Gabriella was sure that Taylor and Chad would be there so it was like killing two birds with one stone, and that was perfectly fine with me.

When Sharpay opened the door and saw me, she started screaming and jumping up and down, as if I had been gone for several years. But that girl is crazy, so who could have expected anything less?

Zeke, Chad and Taylor arrived quickly at the door after that, all of them with worried expressions all over their faces, but when they saw me, they lit up right away.

"Troy! Good to have you back!" Zeke exclaimed and grabbed my hand.

I smiled carefully. "Thanks buddy, good to see you" I said and gave him a quick hug.

I looked at Chad. "Hey man, how are you?" I said.

He grinned at me. "Better now that you're here, we kind of need you to win that championship, you know?" He laughed and gave me a hug.

"Troy! I've missed you so much!" Taylor screamed and threw herself at me as soon as Chad was done hugging me.

I laughed and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Tay. I've missed you done"

Everyone was smiling. "Awe, the whole gang is back together" Sharpay said and made all the girls sentimental and tearful.

* * *

**Please review !**


	28. Single Ladies

**Hellluuu ! No more fear, another chapter is here. **

**I'm awesome.**

**It might be a bit offensive, but take everything lightly. It's just supposed to be funny. Keep it in mind.**

**Byeeeeee**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Single Ladies**

_Gabriella's point of view_

Sharpay was ecstatic. She had not been still for a single second ever since we gave her the tiara and led her out to the huge, white Hummer limo waiting outside of Taylor and Chad's house, filled with the rest of her bachelorette crew. She'd been screaming, jumping and hugging everyone close to her and asking us thousands of questions to where we were going.

"Alright, well if you guys have planned for me to wear some skanky clothes saying 'Happy, horny and grateful' and make me sell kisses in the middle of Times Square or something, think again!" Sharpay exclaimed and waved her glass of champagne at us.

We all laughed at her. "Seriously Sharpay, we won't tell you where we're going!" I said and took a sip of my champagne.

"Not fair!" She pouted and spilled some champagne on the expensive black leather seat.

"Alright, before this breaks out in to a cat fight I propose a toast! For my fabulous sister Sharpay; may this night be your last fun adventures as an Evans, I'm sure your marriage will be the time of your life!" Ryan Evans, Sharpay's flamboyant twin brother, smiled at his sister and showed off his perfect Colgate-like teeth.

Sharpay giggled and threw her arms around Ryan's neck. "Oh Ry, I love you!" She added.

Our limo pulled up in front of the big white building about half an hour later, and Sharpay was the first one to jump out, a little tipsy after all the champagne she'd had. I was the next to follow, and after me Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay's three best friends from High School; Jackie, Emma and Lea followed, they all apparently grew up together on the country club Sharpay's parents owned. Next in line were Sharpay's friends from work Kelsi Nielsen and Martha Cox. Kelsi was a piano teacher at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts where Sharpay worked, and Martha taught dance.

Sharpay took of her big sunglasses, and looked at the building. The name "SECRETS' Resort and Spa" decorated the front doors in a bright purple color.

"Oh… A spa?" Sharpay said, and by the tone of her voice I could tell that she was disappointed. We all knew that she would be, and that was the plan.

I grinned at my friend, and started walking towards the entrance. "The best is yet to come" I whispered in Sharpay's ear when I passed her.

When we walked in through the huge doors we were all met by nine muscular men (one for us each) and all of them were dressed in nothing other than Speedos. They were all holding a small silver tray, carrying a drink for us each. As soon as Sharpay could grab a hold of the situation, her face lit up and she started laughing louder than I had ever heard her laugh before.

"You guys ROCK!" She yelled, but she refused to look at anything other than the half-naked males in front of her.

"I presume you are the bride-to-be, welcome to Secret's Resort and Spa, where whatever happens here, stays here" An older man, fully dressed in a purple shirt and a white suit stepped out and smiled at Sharpay.

"Except for herpes, that shit stays with you" Taylor whispered in my ear and laughed quietly.

I looked at her, and had to bite my lip not to crack up. "Nice inner 'Hangover' channeling" I mumbled and continued to listen to the old man's explanations about the magical resort.

"Your friends have rented this whole place just for you tonight and everyone is here to serve you nine, in any way you prefer" The old man explained, with a smirk.

Sharpay turned her head and looked at me and Taylor. "Are you guys sure this is legal?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Miss Evans, no sexual activities are aloud here. Trust me, everything going on here is _very_ legal" The man said, somewhat offended.

"How in the world did you find this place, Taylor?" I whispered to her and giggled as we followed the old man up to our suites.

The owner of this place had been right; every worker had been on top of everything to make sure we were relaxed and comfortable. They satisfied our every need with massages, facial treatments, food, and sometimes they were just there to have something nice to look at. The place only existed of well-trimmed men in Speedos, and Sharpay kept repeating over and over how she was in heaven and might not ever want to leave this place. We had to remind her that she was getting married in a week. We all knew she was a big drama queen, and when it all came down to seriousness, we knew that she wouldn't want to stay at this place forever.

By dinner, the best surprise for Sharpay was about to happen. We sat down by the beautifully prepared table facing the lit up scene in the front of the big dinner saloon. All we told Sharpay was that her favorite artist was going to give her a personal show, and she was getting more and more excited.

"Okay, all we need now to make this night perfect is more booze and some male strippers!" Sharpay laughed when we sat down, and the eight of us looked at each other quickly. She saw our reactions and connected the dots. "Oh no you didn't!" She exclaimed, with her arms thrown wide and her jaw dropping down to her knees.

Jackie and Lea were the first ones to start laughing hysterically.

"You guys ordered male-strippers for me!" Sharpay exclaimed and clapped her hands frantically. The same second all nine of us laughed loudly all together, the lights went off and a big spotlight was turned to the scene.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for New York finest Chippendales!" A dark voice echoed from somewhere before music was turned on and six beautiful and light-dressed men walked out on the scene.

They all aimed their attentions to Sharpay as they danced the night away to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'.

Sharpay kept yelling over and over how this was the best night of her life, and that if her marriage would turn out just about half the fun as this night, she would be satisfied for the rest of her life.

I looked at Taylor and laughed loudly.

"We did good, sister!" She said and grabbed my hand from across the table.

* * *

**Remember to review ! And thanks for the reviews on the two previous chapters , I was surprised that so many people were still reading this. Love it.**


	29. The End

**Okay so this is THE LAST CHAPTER OF NEW YORK NIGHTS everrrrr. As happy as I am to finally be finished with this story, it is still a little sad. **

**Whatever, it's been going on for tooooo long, so I finally decided to write the last chapter/epilogue. **

**It's just something I wrote quickly to wrap everything together. Kind of. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 – The End**

_Troy's point of view_

4 years later

I was hurrying down the white halls, looking down at the tiny creature walking beside me; Emma Bolton had just turned 5. Along with her beautiful twin sister Evelynn, we had celebrated their fifth birthday with a big commotion. They were obsessed with Barbie's and princesses, so our entire backyard had been turned to a big, pink castle.

I smiled at her, and she grinned back at me, showing off her missing front teeth. "Are you excited?" I asked her, and looked around to see if my two other daughter's were keeping up. 8 year Amy was walking right behind me, carrying the big bouquet of flowers I had bought right before we left our big mansion. Evelynn was walking next to Amy, and as I looked at her, I saw that she reached with her tiny fingers to hold her big sister's free hand.

"I'm super excited, daddy!" Emma giggled and started jumping around. I laughed and reached for her and placed her perfectly on my hip.

"Daddy, when we come home, can we make a big sign for mommy?" I heard Amy ask me, and I turned my head and looked at her.

"Of course, sweetheart, I think mommy would love that!" I replied, and shot me one of her beautiful smiles. Her long black hair was bouncing on her shoulders which made her look exactly like Gabriella.

Just a couple of seconds later we reached the white doors of the fourth floor, room 216. "Remember to keep it quiet, he might be sleeping" I told my three girls and they all nodded their heads understandingly.

I slowly pushed open the door and the four of us quickly walked inside the silent room, filled with flower's, cards and over-sized stuffed animals.

"Hi Gabi, look who's here to see you" I whispered, and Gabriella turned around in her bed, covered in the white sheets, and looked at me. She looked exhausted. When she saw her three daughters', her face lit up and the tiredness I had noticed before was long gone.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Evelynn exclaimed immediately and ran up to her mother's bed and hugged her tightly. She was followed by her twin sister, and they both showered her with hugs and kisses.

"Hi my darling's, mommy missed you!" She mumbled and let them both cuddle up on each side of her as they crawled up her bed. Amy was quick to run up and give her mother a big bear hug as well, and she took a seat at the end of the bed. Being the big sister she voluntarily let her sister's get the most attention.

I smiled at them and walked over to the incubator that was standing against the wall of the room. A blue blanket was wrapped around the tiny baby who was fast asleep in it. Carefully, I reached down and lifted him up; amazed at how much smaller he was than what Emma and Evelynn had been when they were born. I looked down at him and smiled. I still couldn't believe that I had a son. A day old, born a moth too early, and held by his father for the second time. I recognized the feeling of unconditioned love the second I saw him yesterday, and it almost brought me to tears.

"Alright girls, are you ready to see your baby brother for the first time?" I said, and turned around to face the three impatient girls surrounding their mother.

I walked up to Amy and placed him in her arms, knowing that she would be the most careful and protective of him. "Meet little Jack Bolton" I whispered, and a big smile spread across her face.

Seven years ago I wouldn't have believed that this would be my life. Seven years ago I had no idea that I would be married to someone as beautiful as Gabriella, have four wonderful children as the ones before me, and have the perfect life I was living – still being the star of the New York Knicks at the age of 33.

I would never have thought that I would have a life as astonishing as the one I was living.

But I guess one late night in New York City can do that to you. Change everything forever.

One late night in New York City can make you fall in love with the right person.

I would forever be thankful for the magic all those late _New York Nights _brought me...

* * *

**Cheesy ending , I know... **

**Please review !**

**And btw , if you haven't seen it already , I recently published a new story here at fanfiction. It's called Forbidden Fruit and it's about Gabriella, a junior at college struggling with recent heartbreak and finds solace in Troy Bolton, her new, young math professor. They both know their love is forbidden, but can they really resist it?**


End file.
